Amor de Preparatoria
by shariana.ihamy
Summary: Es una historia inventada por mi, utilizando personajes de Dragon Ball Z. Esta Llena de Accion, Aventura y Romance
1. Temporada 1- Chapter 1 -

Esta historia comienza en la preparatoria 209 de la región 91, en el grupo 21 del primer grado, dos bellas jovencitas son mejores amigas, Bulma y Milk. Bulma una joven de pelo azul, su ojos azules, hija de los dueños de la corp capsula una compañía fabricadora de los mejores artefactos tecnológicos del planeta, además de ser hermosa es muy inteligente. Mientras que su amiga Milk es una joven de pelo negro, ojos negros, aunque su familia no es tan rica como la de Bulma, su padre es dueño de un gran castillo y es jefe del pueblo donde ella vivió la región 102 afueras de la zona metropolitana, además de ser hermosa es una excelente cocinera, son envidiadas por su dinero, pero ellas en realidad son gente muy sencilla, las cosas ostentosas no son sus preferidas, razón por que intentan volverse independientes de sus familias, aunque eso hasta ahora no lo han logrado.

Era un día normal en la preparatoria Era la segunda semana del inicio de clases todos se preparaban para entrar a salones, unos con más prisa que otros, el timbre de inicios de clases comienza a sonar, todos los alumnos se preparan para recibir a los maestros, a lo lejos se oye un grito – llegamos tarde!- la voz provenía de un chicho de pelo oscuro alborotoso, con ojos alegres y una sonrisa en el rostro, entra corriendo a la preparatoria, detrás de él entra otro joven, que le da una patada, haciendo que el primero cayera el piso, Este joven de pelo en punta, con la mirada seria, dijo- es tu culpa que llegáramos tarde – se adelantó a correr, el otro se para rápidamente y le grita a su compañero- oye! espérame!

Mientras que en el primer piso de la escuela (los de primer año) todos estaban asomados por la ventana observando aquella escena, los alumnos comenzaban a preguntarse quienes eran aquellos dos mientras que las niñas alucinaban con lo apuestos que se les habían parecido, a excepción de Bulma y Milk que no habían alcanzado a verlos bien, la profesora interrumpe a los alumnos que se hacían preguntas de quienes podrían ser- Muy Bien es hora de comenzar la clase- dijo la profesora haciendo que todos se sentaran y comenzaran a poner atención, era una clase de historia, pero dicha clase es interrumpida en seguida por el ruido de la puerta que entre abre -ahora que!-se enfada la profesora, se acerca a la puerta, para su sorpresa eran los dos jóvenes que habían hecho ese pequeño espectáculo, uno de ellos le entrega un papel y se disculpa por llegar tarde- ya veo son los de nuevo ingreso, bueno no me que queda de otra que aceptarlos y hacerlos pasar, por favor tomen asiento - dijo la profesora

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento, mientras que los demás alumnos solo observaban extrañados por la presencia de aquellos dos, algunas alumnas los miraban coquetamente esperando ser correspondidas.

Profesora: es tarde para presentaciones, lo harán en la siguiente clase.. ahora empecemos

Bulma y Milk miraban intrigadas a aquellos dos jóvenes que no decían ninguna palabra, uno sonriente y otro serio.

Bulma: unmm como se llamaran?. La clase comienza la profesora comienza hacer preguntas sobre el tema, Bulma como al inicio de clases, siempre era la primera en contestar,. Pero en esta ocasión, le habían ganado en contestar.

Profesora: esa es una respuesta correcta, vaya no me lo espera de los nuevos alumnos muy bien amm ¿cual es su nombre jovencito?

Alumno: Vegeta Profesora

Milk le susurra a su amiga, que se sienta atrás de ella.

Milk: Por lo visto es igual de inteligente que tu

Bulma: por supuesto que no solo fue suerte (voltea a ver a Vegeta, que está parado hasta el final de la fila siguiente a ella)

Vegeta la ve y solo sonríe orgulloso

Bulma: que ¿? Se esta burlando de miii ¿? Jumm solo es un presumido

Milk: creo que ya sabe que eres su competencia

Bulma: ja le demostrare quien soy yo. (sonrió también orgullosa de sí misma)

Milk: Me pregunto si el otro, también sorprenderá a la clase


	2. Chapter 2

Las cases continuaron normalmente, aunque con un podo de tensión por culpa de la competencia entre Vegeta y Bulma, la intriga de quienes eran ya no era un misterio, el nombre de su compañero era Goku, además de ser su compañero de clase era su primo, los hombres del salón comenzaban a tener envidia pues estos dos se habían ganado la atención de todas las chicas del salón, incluso de otros grupos y grados, pero sobre todo de dos en particular Milk y Bulma, comienza la hora del receso y las chicas se amontonan para invitar a Goku y Vegeta unirse a ellas para almorzar, pero ambos se negaron.

Goku: vaya que chicas tan encimosas.

Vegeta: están locas.

Goku: oye tú y esa chica estuvo compitiendo por responder todas las preguntas.

Vegeta: revise los expedientes de los estudiantes antes de ingresar

Goku: que ¿? Pero como los conseguiste

Vegeta: tu padre me los dio

Goku: ese viejo… je bueno y encontraste algo extraño

Vegeta: sí... al parecer Bulma es la hija del Dr., Brienfs no solo eso, fue la mejor en la escuela secundaria y ha participado en todos los concursos de ciencia de la región

Goku: ósea que es rica y además inteligente, ¿qué hará en una escuela pública como esta?

Vegeta: no lo sé, pero no es la única hay su amiga Milk es también rica, hay otro chico pero ahora está un programa especial estudiando a distancia, por lo que su nombre no aparece en las listas oficiales, tu padre ya está investigando.

Goku: Si está un poco raro... pero igual no lo sé… nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo ¿No? (le dijo en voz baja)

Vegeta: No, porque nadie lo sabe… te recuerdo que buscan a los miembros de la familia Saiya nos cambiaron el apellido, la región, para esa gente no existimos... Además que ahora se supone que dependemos Gobierno.

Goku: si ya sé, pero no creo que sea algo sospechoso, Haaaa no me cambies el tema ¿porque estabas compitiendo con esa chica?

Vegeta: solo quería comprobar que tan lista era

Goku: umm no pudiste soportar que alguien fuera igual de inteligente que tu verdad. Además de que es linda verdad picaron

Vegeta: no digas tonterías, (Se sonroja)

Mientras tanto en otro lado Milk miraba atenta a Goku y le susurra su amiga- sí que son apuestos verdad, ese tal Goku tiene algo que lo hace ver más lindo- Bulma tenía una opinión un tanto diferente- no hay duda de que son apuestos pero me intriga más el que tiene cara de serio, Vegeta, además de se cree más listo que yo - comenzaron a almorzar cuando un grupo de chicos se acercarse a ellas.

Goku y Vegeta disfrutaban de su almuerzo, cuando un discusión cerca de ellos se presenta, Bulma y Milk están en problemas, un grupito de chicos del tercer año están molestando a dichas chicas, arrebatándoles su almuerzo y acosándolas, el ruido comienza a hacerse más grande pero ninguno de los que están alrededor están dispuestos a ayudarlas.

Bulma: Basta ya váyanse!

Milk: ya tomaron lo que querían déjenos en paz

Abusador1: aun no preciosa… aun queremos ese besito – le está hablando a Milk-

Abusador 2: te conformas con poca cosa... yo en cambio quiero otra cosa –le guiña el ojo a Bulma, mientras le acaricia la mejilla -

Los demás del mismo grupo de abusadores mantienen alejados a todos los que observan.

Goku comienza a percatarse de aquella multitud, y los gritos

Goku: creo que deberíamos ir

Vegeta: no, ese no es asunto tuyo

Goku: pero Vegeta, creo que están molestando a unas chicas de nuestro salón-dice mientras esta arriba de su mesa tratando de observar-

Vegeta: de igual forma, no es nuestro asunto

Goku: pues no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – se va auxiliar a Milk y Bulma-

Vegeta: Bien, si no hay de otra- dice dejando su almuerzo y acompañando a Goku-

Ambos se hacen espacio entre la gente y llegan al lugar donde un grupo de 5 están impidiendo el paso.

Vegeta: es mejor que se hagan a un lado, si no, lo lamentaran

Los abusadores se niegan he intentan golpear a Vegeta, este solo utilizando su brazo derecho, logra golpearlos uno por uno.

Goku: él se los advirtió -sonrió-

Goku se acerca al que está molestando a Milk, le toca el hombro, para llamar su atención y con su voz amable.

Goku: vamos ya váyanse... No molesten más quieren

Mientras que Vegeta jala del hombro al que molesta a Bulma y le da un puñetazo muy directo, tirándolo al piso por un momento.

Vegeta: odio perder mi tiempo... es mejor que se larguen de aquí.

Ninguno de los agresores ase caso, y aquel que fue golpeado por Vegeta se levanta del piso para golpear a Vegeta, enseguida el otro también quiere golpear a Goku, pero en movimientos rápidos, sin alboroto Goku y Vegeta se defienden, y como si tuvieran una coordinación perfecta ambos arrojan a sus contrincantes al piso.

Los demás alumnos quedan sorprendidos nunca habían visto movimientos así, uno de ellos se acerca- woo sus movimientos son di nivel avanzado- era un joven de baja estatura con la cabeza rapada- quien es su maestro. Goku sonríe – lo siento no podemos decírtelo, mi nombre es son Goku y este de mi lado es mi primo Vegeta- le dice con una cara sonriente- su pequeña presentación es interrumpida – Muchas Gracias – Interrumpió la joven Milk que abrazo repentinamente a Goku, - hee, bueno no fue nada en realidad- le dijo Goku apartando a Milk de él , sus miradas se cruzan por un segundo dejando una sensación cálida en Milk, mientras que Goku solo sonrió –Goku es tu nombre Verdad- sonrió Milk, ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero en el instante los abusadores se vuelven a parar, y antes de marcharse, juran regresar por la revancha, todos los demás alumnos comienzan también a retirarse, de repente una pelea distraen a Goku y a Milk, - yo pude a verme defendido !- decía Bulma orgullosa- no me digas niña… yo te vi bastante asustada – decía Vegeta en tono burlón- porque te cuesta tanto decir tan solo un gracias- continua Vegeta Burlándose- no es difícil… pero no tengo porque darle las gracias a un presumido entrometido- Dijo Bulma dándole la espalda- ¿qué dijiste? Aarrgg Espero que esos Insectos regresen para hacerte daño y ver de nuevo tu cara de asustada- Dijo Vegeta molesto-¿Qué? Como te atreves a desearle eso a una mujer tan hermosa como yo- digo Bulma volteándose a verlo de nuevo-jajajajajajaja hermosa… que no aquellos habían venido por la comida – se burló Vegeta- Me voy... no pienso seguir discutiendo con un simio como tú… - dijo Bulma dándole la espalda – Bha yo no pienso perder mi tiempo con una bruja como tú –Dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda.

Goku: Pero que les pasa a esos dos

Milk: no tengo idea


	3. Chapter 3

Después de aquel incidente en la escuela Goku y Vegeta continúan con su vida cotidiana, al siguiente día, Bulma y Vegeta compitiendo en clases, Milk y Goku sobreviviendo las peleas de esos dos.

Ya todos se preparaban para el almuerzo.

Milk: Goku Goku! (Gritaba por las escaleras donde iban bajando Goku y Vegeta para ir a comer el almuerzo)

Goku: he ¿qué ocurre?

Milk: podemos sentarnos con ustedes para almorzar

Goku: bueno si, no le veo el problema

Milk: Genial… Bulma… Apresúrate comeremos con Goku y su primo

Bulma: qué? con el presumido engreído ese?

Vegeta: coman ustedes solos yo me iré a comer a otro lado.

Bulma: come tú con ellos si quieres, yo también prefiero comer sola

Milk: Yo quiero que tú también estés… ya déjense de payasadas los dos! Una cosa es que compitan y otra que vivan peleados, o es acaso que se gustan tanto que es la única forma de demostrar su amor? Y se ponen nerviosos por estar juntos en una simple comida

Vegeta y Bulma: para nada! (Ambos se sonrojaron)

Goku: bien pues que esperamos, vamos a Comer... me muero de hambre...

Se sentaron juntos para almorzar

Bulma: Y de dónde viven?

Vegeta: no es de incumbencia

Bulma: Grosero... hablaba con Goku

Goku: he bueno es que en realidad no podemos decirles

Milk: porque?

Vegeta: por cuestiones legales

Goku: pero Cuando vivamos en la nueva casa, iremos si quieren

Bulma: No me digan que son unos delincuentes

Goku: bueno… nosotros… (Lo interrumpe Vegeta)

Vegeta: Por supuesto que no tonta

Bulma: a quien le dices tonta

Milk: Por favor no empiecen, vamos a comer si

Goku: si opino lo mismo… Oye Milk puedo probar de lo que comes?, se ve delicioso

Milk (se sonroja): claro, abre la boca

Goku saborea el bocado

Goku: vaya es delicioso

Milk: Gracias

Bulma: Milk es un excelente cocinera (sonrió)

Vegeta: para que le gustara a Kakarotto, debe estar muy delicioso

Goku: Vegeta! No me digas Asiiiii Sabes que no me gusta

Milk y Bulma rieron

Siguieron con su almuerzo, y casi al terminar el receso

Milk: mañana también podemos comer con ustedes

Goku: claro, Sobre todo si me invitas de tu comida.

Goku y Milk se adelantan y van hablando de Comida

Bulma y Vegeta se quedan atrás.

Bulma: esos dos se van a llevar muy bien

Vegeta: Si, eso parece

Ambos se van a clases, para cuando terminan las clases en la salida

Milk: Adiós, Me la pase muy a gusto con ustedes hoy nos vemos mañana (subió al coche que la esperaba)

Bulma: Si descansa Milk, Bueno chicos yo me voy también, pero espero que cumplan de invitarnos a su nueva casa

Goku: por supuesto

Vegeta: si no hay de otra

Bulma: bueno adiós (se fue en una camioneta que también ya había llegado por ella )

Goku: Bueno pues vayamos a casa

Vegeta saca una capsula y sale un motocicleta, se pone el casco, y le lanza una capsula a Goku

Vegeta: A ver si ahora si puedes seguirme el paso

Goku: ya verás que sii (activo la capsula y se puso el casco)

Enseguida emprendieron una carrera a su destino. Vegeta lleva la ventaja, las curvas las pasa con facilidad mientras que a Goku le cuesta trabajo, se meten entre los coches, salen del tráfico y ahora la carretera se pone reñida en la autopista recta, ambos aceleran al máximo y llegan al mismo tiempo a su destino. Se entraron al bosque y mientras caminaban un casa bastante grande. – Ya los esperábamos- dijo el personal de la entrada. – ya tenemos la instrucciones de su padre Joven Vegeta- dijo un tipo trajeado con pinta de seguridad privada

Vegeta: enseguida las leo, y mi tío ¿Esta en casa?

SP (seguridad privada): lo siento, se fue sin decir nada

Goku: como siempre… pero bueno... y entonces cuales son las instrucciones

Vegeta: Vamos a dentro, te lo diré en la sala de entrenamiento

Goku: de acuerdo.

Lo que hablaron se quedo entre ellos dos.

_Tiempo Despues_

Se acercaban los primeros exámenes del primer parcial, los días eran cotidianos para el grupo de cuatro que siempre se juntaban para almorzar y a veces salían a pasear como cualquier grupo de amigos pero, los rumores corrían, muchos de sus compañeros creían que estaban tan juntos por que estaban enamorados, entre los rumores se decía que Vegeta estaba con Milk pues siempre se la pasa pelando con Bulma o Bien Goku esta con Milk por su comida, o que Vegeta y Bulma ocultaban su relación con peleas, pero ninguno acertaba, pues solo eran amigos. Aunque…

Bulma: Ya dime Milk Quien te gusta de la escuela.

Milk: Te lo diré pero júrame que no se lo dirás

Bulma: te lo juro...

Milk: Goku... me gusta desde el primer día, cuando nos defendieron de aquellos brabucones…

Bulma ENCERIO ¡! SII lo sabía… siempre lo sospeche. Y hablando del rey de roma ahí viene

Goku aaaaaaaaaaaaa ya cállate! Tú también tuviste la culpa de todo.

Vegeta: Por supuesto que no. idiota…

Goku: tú eres el idiota

Vegeta: no me importa lo que digas tendrás que pagar por todo

Goku: estás Loco… mejor me largo al salón

Vegeta: es mejor y carga tus propias cosas (le arroja su morral al rostro)

Goku se enfada y se hacer a golpear a Vegeta, este esquiva sus golpes y le corresponde de la misma manera pero Goku le detiene todo los golpes, Milk y Bulma intenta separar a Vegeta y Goku pero ambas terminan en el suelo por los golpes sin querer de parte de Goku y Vegeta, eso los hace reaccionar y paran la pelea.

Goku: Milk Milk estas bien… Idiota le pegaste

Vegeta: imbécil te moviste

Bulma: ya dejen de pelear ¡! Que les pasa ¡!

Vegeta: no te metas

Bulma: si me meto... le acabas de pegar a Milk

Milk: aunch... tranquilos estoy Bien...

Goku: tengo que llevarte a la enfermería

Vegeta: maldición… (Se fue a la biblioteca)

Bulma lo siguió.

Bulma hablando en voz baja por estar en la biblioteca

Bulma: ya sé que me dirás que no me meta, pero porque llegaron peleando

Vegeta: le pegue muy duro a Milk?

Bulma: bueno fue muy rápido, pero parece que si

Vegeta: rayos

Bulma: te importa Milk ¿?

Vegeta: Si algo...

Bulma: amm no te preocupes estará bien pero… sabes... no debería preocuparte tanto... pues ella amm Vegeta tú la quieres

Vegeta: Si...

Bulma: Lo que pasa es que ella… amm...

Vegeta: que tratas de decir….

Bulma: que es mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones y no lo digo por el golpe… si no... porque ….

Vegeta: Creo que te estas confundiendo tonta…

Bulma: he? Que acaso no te gusta Milk

Vegeta: Claro que no... Acaso estás loca?, acaso no es obvio que…

Bulma: que… que?

Vegeta: que…. Amm (la miraba)

Bulma: ya suéltalo, o acaso ya te volviste tartamudo… (Se burla)

Vegeta: mira quien habla, la que dice cosas pausadas sin darse a entender, tonta ¬ ¬ lo que digo es que Milk quiere al idiota de mi primo.

Bulma: como?, tú también te habías dado cuenta

Vegeta: Si, todos los días sin falta le lleva un postre.. Sonríe cuando lo ve, se sonroja cuando el la halaga… mi primo es un cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta, pero es obvio que Milk lo quiere.

Bulma: si, ahora dime porque peleaban ustedes

Vegeta: el cabeza hueca empapo la tarea final para la clase de matemáticas

Bulma: pero como sucedió eso...

Vegeta: se me ocurrió jugarle una broma y ahora se echado todo a perder

Bulma: tonto… por eso él también está molesto

Vegeta: el idiota fue a tomarse el refresco al estudio…. donde estábamos guardando todo a los morrales, el idiota no solo ha mojado la tarea, sino también su ropa porque crees que llego con la chamarra bien cerrada...

Bulma: jajajaja par de tontos... pero bueno... te ayudare a reconstruir la tarea... y no te preocupes por Milk ella debe estar muy feliz por recibir la atención de Goku

Vegeta: y tú ?te sientes bien? tienes un raspón en el brazo

Bulma: si fue de la caída, pero nada grave

Vegeta: umm espera (saca un líquido de su morral) ten lo traigo siempre para deportes, es para desinfectar las heridas, y te ayuda a cicatrizar mas rápido

Bulma: aa Gracias... (Sonrió)

Vegeta y Bulma se miraran a los ojos, y por un momento el silencio los envuelve.

Vegeta: amm sigamos con la tarea...(dijo algo nervioso)

Bulma: a si… si... Veamos.(dijo tambien nerviosa)

Ambos agachan la mirada a las hojas y aun que no se dan cuenta ambos están sonrojados, comienzan a trabajar, sin mirarse, y poco a poco vuelven a ser los mismos como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	4. Chapter 4

La reconciliación entre primos no se ha dado como esperan Milk y Bulma pero sin embargo su relación no esta tan afectada... pues pueden convivir juntos a pesar de Goku y Vegeta no se hablan.

La preocupación de este grupo está enfocada en los exámenes, especialmente dos personitas.

Milk: estos exámenes estarán muy complicados

Goku: sí, deberíamos estudiar juntos para comprender mejor los temas

Milk: no es justo Vegeta y Bulma están exentos. Y no tiene que estudiar.

Goku: si no sé cómo le hacen para ser tan cerebritos (voltea a verlos)

Mientras tanto en otro lado del salón Frete al pizarrón

Bulma: Que no Idiota… la respuesta es la siguiente (escribe en el pizarrón)

Vegeta: pero si serás tonta…el resultado es obvio… (Borra y el vuelve a escribir)

Bulma: Encaja pero no coincide con las demás palabras

Vegeta: Si encaja Observa bien

Bulma: eso es ridículo, es trampa

Goku grita desde su lugar: Bha son unos payasos… como pueden estar solo jugando…

Milk: Enserio… solo se pondrán a jugar con crucigramas

Vegeta: No es nuestra culpa... que tengan que presentar examen y nosotros no

Bulma: esta vez concuerdo con Vegeta…

Vegeta: oye por cierto… oí que hay un concurso en auditorio

Bulma: de qué?

Vegeta: de ciencia y tecnología además sabes que ¡Pienso ganarte!

Bulma: pero si ni siquiera estamos inscritos… Además eso no pasaría ni en tus sueños

Vegeta: pues si quieres no vayas… niña cobarde (sale del salón para dirigirse al auditorio)

Bulma: como que cobarde oye... ven acá… no ganaras te recuerdo que soy la hija de los dueños de corp. Capsula, y emplean idean mías hey oye (corre para alcanzarlo)

Vegeta: eso no significa que seas la mejor (le grita y corre más rápido)

Y en salón

Milk: se fueron, ya se hacía raro que no estuvieran compitiendo

Goku: pero… no piensan estar en la próxima clase ¿

Milk: Es cierto… un momentoooooo también están exentos de clases? Bulma! REGRESA ¡!

Goku: aa que afortunados... Oye Milk… porque estudiamos en mi casa

Milk: he… este lo dices enserió...

Goku: si, hace poco que nos mudamos... pero ya está lista.

Milk: Claro si no tienes inconveniente

Goku: Pues ya es un hecho

El día transcurrió con normalidad, en todo el resto del día no habían visto a Bulma y Vegeta... pero se imaginaban que estarían aun en concurso pues habían oído que se había alargado, era la hora de salida.

Milk: Y bien como iremos a tu casa le puedo decir que nos lleve

Goku: umm… (En su mente: Recuerdo que Vegeta dijo algo de tener cuidado cuando lleváramos a alguien) amm no mira (saca una capsula, y la activa)

Milk: en motocicleta… pero tienes licencia ¿?

Goku: amm me dijeron que no la necesitaba

Milk: cómo? Si eres menor edad necesitas una licencia

Goku: he ¿deberás? Umm pero no importa…

Milk: Como que no importa y si nos detienen

Goku: Te juro que no pasara nada Vegeta y yo las manejamos todos los días

Milk: está bien pero tienes un casco extra

Goku: claro, (presiona un botón en la motocicleta y sale un casco)

Milk sube a la moto y entonces por fin pueden emprender su viaje

Milk: esta moto es de las tipo que se usan para carreras callejeras no me digas que…

Goku: jaja no Milk como crees… tranquila sí

Milk se abraza a Goku

Milk: está bien…

Goku y Milk Viajan en la motocicleta, Milk observa como Goku maneja muy bien, ella logra sentir el viento pasar sobre ellos, cierra sus ojos y empieza a perder el miedo que tenía, Milk en su mente pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar viajando con Goku, la tranquilidad que la hacía sentir.

Llegan a un lugar, el sitio es tranquilo, pero hay varios negocios alrededor, la casa de Goku está en medio de un estudio de fotografías y una casa abandonada que ya se ve bastante descuidada, su casa no es muy grande pero tiene una fachada bien cuidada.

Milk: aquí viven

Goku: sí... Ahora ven vamos adentro... te mostrare donde podremos estudiar

Dentro de la casa había una pequeña sala con televisor, un poco más adelante estaba el comedor ya la cocina juntas, con una pequeña puerta al final que va hacia un pequeño jardín.

Pegada a la puerta un pequeño pasillo que tiene las escaleras para acceder al siguiente piso un baño enseguida al subir continuo por dos puertas una del habitación de vegeta y otra de la habitación de Goku, al fondo un habitación para visitas, el resto un espacio para estudiar con dos escritorios y un pequeño librero.

Goku: será mejor que entremos a mi habitación hay suficiente espacio y además podemos poner música... Bueno si no te molesta

Milk (un poco sonrojada) je no hay ningún problema Goku... Vamos

Milk y Goku dentro de su habitación estaban estudiando, Milk le explica algunas cosas Goku y ambos se hacen preguntas para verificar que están entendiendo, ambos están muy concentrados en su estudio.

Goku en su mente: vaya no me había fijado… Milk es muy bonita… y no solo eso cocina deliciosos... y es… (Milk interrumpe sus pensamientos)

Milk: Estoy agotada de estudiar, qué tal si preparamos un bocadillo

Goku sonrió inmediatamente: SIII Vamos (sonrojado por lo que pensaba)

Fueron a la cocina donde Milk preparará los bocadillos.

Goku: Milk... estaré en jardín… si necesitas algo

Goku sale a su jardín, se quita la parte de arriba de su uniforme… dejando ver su juvenil musculatura... bien ejercitada... y marcada… comienza hacer una serie de ejercicios. Milk ha terminado los bocadillos y se dirige al jardín, al llegar suelta la bandeja, dejando caer los bocadillos y las bebidas al piso, Goku se sorprende por el ruido.

Goku: Milk estas bien?

Milk: si es que… es que (se sonroja)… Goku creo que mejor me voy a mi casa... Iré por mis cosas

Goku: pero porque... que pasa te sientes bien ¿?

Milk Corre por sus cosas, Goku toma su camisa se la pone sin abrochar y corre tras ella

Goku logra alcanzarla...

Goku: Milk por favor dime que ocurre Milk mírame... que pasa (la toma de los hombros)

Milk: es que Goku… (Se pone nerviosa)

Goku: Tranquila... acaso no somos amigos... (Le sonríe) dime que paso...

Milk: este nunca había…. estado con un hombre semi desnudo en su casa… y me da mucha pena

Goku: he es por eso... jejeje perdóname... nunca había traído a una chica… no sabía que eso estaba mal… (Le da la espalda a Milk y se abrocha su camisa) perdóname si te hice sentir incomoda (voltea a verla)...

Milk: perdóname por reaccionar así... es que... Goku ... (se sonroja) es que tu ... me

Goku: tranquila te juro que no volverá a pa… (Es interrumpido por un beso robado de Milk)

Milk: perdón... creo que ahora si me tengo que ir...

Goku en su mente:.. Que fue esa sensación... nunca había sentido algo igual...

Milk: entiendo... que no digas... nada…. perdóname... no te volveré a molestar

Goku: he no no espera... Milk... puedes hacerlo de nuevo

Milk: qué? (se sonroja)

Goku: bésame de nuevo por favor.

Milk: Goku... pero… (Ahora ella es interrumpida por el Beso de Goku y su abrazo)

Milk corresponde su beso, y lo abraza, aquel beso es mas tierno que sensibiliza ambos corazones, se separan y su mirada lo dice todo.

Goku en su mente: como no me di cuenta... me gustas desde el primer dia que vi... pero es la primera vez que siento esto en mi.. que no sabia como interpretar lo que sentía.. todos los días tenia la necesidad de mirarte.. de comer de tu lado.. Milk

Goku: Milk... yo nunca lo habia sentido y sabia que habia algo en mi .. pero nunca ... supe .. que ... pero ahora se.. que me gustas.. me gustas mucho... por favor.. no te vayas

Milk: no me iré...

Una canción se oye al fondo

Canción

Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar

mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad, difícil controlar

Tu siempre tan fantástica y yo se

Que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tu, también.

yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar

a media luz tu intimidad

y vestir mi piel.

Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte

mi habitación en silencio esta

templado el aire y yo que pienso en soledad,

locamente enamorado(locamente enamorado)

no se que es lo que me pasa

pero solo puedo pensar en ti(no):

locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado si

Todo ira bien, ya veras, me digo porque quiero estar

convencido.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas

elegantes y estudiadas.

Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Compartiendo las miradas

con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerteeee.

Compartiendo las miradas

con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Es tan bonito esto de soñar

y tan violenta la verdad, yo no puedo más

pero ya me conoces y aunque todo se hunda

yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie.

Goku: je (sonríe)

Milk: jeje Soñemos y aprendamos juntos (le sonrió)

Goku: si .. te lo prometo

Ambos se besan de nuevo.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas

elegantes y estudiadas.

Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Compartiendo las miradas

con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme más seguro

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Compartiendo las miradas

con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Son tan fuertes tus miradas

elegantes y estudiadas.

Yo soy solo un adolescente, pero entrare en tu mente

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Compartiendo las miradas

con las luces apagadas.

Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo, a sentirme mas seguro

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

yo soy solo un adolescente ,pero entrar en tu mente

pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte.

Fin de la Canción


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta tiene a Bulma contra la pared en un callejón.

Vegeta: por favor no grites

Bulma mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

Vegeta: escucha muy bien lo que vamos hacer (le comenzó a hablar al oído, para que nadie lo oyera)

Me has entendido Bulma

Bulma: si

Vegeta: si haces lo que pido... todo saldrá bien y podrás regresar a casa...

Momentos Antes

En el auditorio de la escuela

Director: no podemos seguir prolongando esto ... el premio es para … Ambos la señorita Bulma y el joven Vegeta… lo declaro un empate …. Ambos proyectos serán enviados a la mejor universidad de la región para que sean estudiados y si logran pasar la pruebas serán merecedores de un lugar para estudiar en la universidad, la carrera que ustedes quieran… y muchas gracias a todos por su participación (se acercó a Bulma y Vegeta) muchachos ustedes tienen futuro… pero ya vayan a casa se está haciendo tarde.

Bulma: si es verdad

Ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la salida

Vegeta: ¿oye? Como te piensas ir a tu casa…

Bulma: solo tengo que llamar casa y mandaran por mi

Vegeta: De acuerdo no vemos

Bulma: oye espera... ¿no quieres que te lleve?

Vegeta: jajajaja no bromees conmigo niña, se cuidarme solo, además (saca la capsula de su motocicleta)

Bulma: Vaya en unos de los últimos modelos… como la conseguiste…

Vegeta: Fue un obsequio… nos vemos

Bulma: oye y Gracias por invitarme al concurso

Vegeta: Jum… la próxima vez ganare

Bulma: ja como si eso fuera posible ...

Vegeta: Cuídate Bruja (arranco en su moto)

Bulma se quedó sonriendo y en su mente: jajá ya no recuerdo cuando sus insultos dejaron de enfadarme. y ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que nos volvimos tan buenos amigos (sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos)

Unos sujetos salen de las esquinas y se acercan a Bulma amenazantes y la sujetan de todos lados…

Bulma se resiste y lucha para pedir ayuda... el chofer que iba a recogerla logra ver todo y trata de intervenir y llamar a la policía, pero le dan un disparo , que hace que algunas personas salgan a ver y que otras huyen del lugar, Vegeta a la distancia que iba aun logra oír el disparo, por lo que decide regresar, al estar de regreso ve una camioneta azul ir a toda velocidad, en lugar ve a varios estudiantes de los que estaban en el auditorio correr, y ve a un hombre sobre la acera herido, y también logra ver una camioneta con el logotipo de la corp capsula, se acerca al hombre herido.

Vegeta: ¿qué fue lo que paso?

El chofer: la señorita… Bul...Mi (habla con dificultad) fue secuestrada

Vegeta: ¡no!… hacia donde se fueron?

El chofer con pocas fuerzas: la ca-mio-ne-ta a a-zul (se desmaya)

Vegeta: rayos debe ser la misma que vi hace un momento (inmediatamente volvió a subir a su moto y aumento la velocidad) Computadora Llamar a Kakarotto

Computadora: Llamando

Vegeta: rayos cuando lo necesito nunca contesta ... computadora llama a Bardock

Computadora: llamando

Bardock contesta

Vegeta: Necesito tu ayuda … secuestraron a una de mis compañeras... voy detrás de la camioneta... no trae placas … estoy por alcanzarla

Bardock: ustedes no saben o que es mantener un perfil bajo y discreto verdad

Vegeta: luego me das tus sermones … de verdad necesito tu ayuda …

Bardock: bien no los pierdas de vista y rastreare tu ubicación … puedo confiar que podrás con ellos verdad ... sabes que no puedo involucrar y dejar que ….

Vegeta: si lo se… no te preocupes … otra cosa más … tu hijo no me contesta el teléfono

Bardock: lo que me faltaba… bueno ya te estoy rastreando … empezare a mover a la gente… no llames la atención me entendiste

Vegeta: are lo que pueda adiós

Bardock Cuelga


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta sigue a la camioneta hasta llegar un lugar despoblado, tiene la pinta de hacer sido un lugar de almacenaje, pero ahora se ve muy abandonado. Vegeta mantiene su distancia y observa con cuidado logar ver como sacan a Bulma toda amarrada y la meten a uno de los almacenes, termina siendo custodiada por dos nombres en la puerta del almacén, mientras los otros se van a parte que pareciera que antes fueron las oficinas de operación, Vegeta al ver que los otros se van decide ir por Bulma, deja su moto oculta sin encapsular para que siga enviando señales.

Vegeta rodea el lugar para no ser visto , está muy cerca donde esta Bulma, sube al techo del almacén y pecho tierra se acerca la puerta y desde arriba observa a los dos sujetos, ambos miran a direcciones diferentes, se para sobre el almacén y da un salto y un Split noquea ambos guardias, los arrastra a las sombras detrás del almacén, toma una de las armas y la gurda en su pantalón al a otra arma le quila los cartuchos y se los lleva, les quieta las llaves del almacén y entra a buscar a Bulma lo más rápido posible.. para llevársela sin llamar mucho la atención.

Entra, pero Bulma no lo reconoce por la oscuridad y el casco de motocicleta que trae a un puesto, Bulma comienza asustarse aún más, piensa que le va hacer daño.

Vegeta: Cálmate soy yo... no te hare daño, (levanta la visera del casco)

Bulma deja llorar y se calma un poco, Vegeta comienza a desamarrarla, Bulma está temblando, Vegeta la abraza.

Vegeta: te voy a sacar de aquí

Bulma: espera ¿eso que traes en tu pantalón es un arma?

Vegeta: si se las quiete a los que vigilaban

Bulma: pero sabes cómo disparar

Vegeta: responderé a todas tus preguntas después, por favor ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí.

Vegeta y Bulma salen cuidadosamente del almacén, y se dirigen hacia la motocicleta, saca rápidamente otro casco, Bulma se lo pone rápido, Vegeta arranca rápido la motocicleta y ambos emprenden la huida, pero logran ser oídos y vistos por uno de los ladrones que rondaba cerca y les da el aviso a todos mientras que sigue a Vegeta en una cuatrimotor. Bulma: nos siguen

Vegeta: Tranquila los perderemos… sujetate bien (aumenta la velocidad)

El de la cuatrimoto comienza a disparar llamando la atención de los demás. una camioneta se une a la persecución, además de una motocicleta.

Vegeta: rayos …

Bulma: Haaaa porque nos disparan...

Vegeta: quieren recuperarte …

Vegeta aumenta la velocidad, pero es alcanzado por la motocicleta que va a unos cuantos segundos detrás de ellos, y un poco más atrás a 10 segundos de ellos va la cuatrimotor mientras que la camioneta toma otro camino.

Bulma: ¡siguen disparando! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta: ¡deja de gritar! No me puedo concentrar si me gritas ….

Bulma: has que dejen de disparar

Vegeta: quieres que dejen de disparar Bien¡! Sujétate y cúbrete bien detrás de mi¡! (detiene la moto y saca el arma,)

Vegeta fija su mira en el objetivo y dispara en dos ocasiones, el de la motocicleta ha caído, le sigue el de la cuatrimotor, pero este también comienza a disparar, aunque sin obtener éxito, enseguida sin perder tiempo vegeta dispara de nuevo en dos ocasiones librándose del otro, rápidamente vuelve a tomar su curso para huir.

Bulma: ¿los mataste? (le pregunta asustada y nerviosa)

Vegeta: ¡No! Pero por el momento dejaran de seguirnos

Bulma: Vegeta eso n o fue surte como le hiciste, desde cuando sabes usarla

Vegeta: después te explicare todo, aún faltan los de la camioneta. debieron tomar otro camino …

Bulma: tengo Miedo

Vegeta: tranquila, estamos a punto de llegar a la cuidad... ahí los perderemos y te llevare a un lugar seguro…

Bulma: ¡CUIDADOO!


	7. Chapter 7

La camioneta arrolla la motocicleta y la arrastra unos metros, mientras intentan dar la vuelta de nuevo, Vegeta saca el arma y apunta a las llantas y trata de darles asía dentro para darle al conductor y al copiloto, pero estos se dan cuanta antes de que dispare y se ocultan, los demás autos huyen del lugar

Vegeta: Vamos … ¡Corre! estamos cerca de la entrar a la ciudad, (comienza acorrer y jala a Bulma de la mano)

Ambos están corriendo lo más rápido posible, los otros torpemente intentan salir de la camioneta y perseguirlos, uno de ellos sale y apunta... aun logra ver a Vegeta y Bulma antes de que entren a la ciudad... dispara

Vegeta: Aarrgg (lo hieren en una pierna)

Bulma Vegeta!

Vegeta: Sigue Corriendo

Vegeta ve a Bulma correr, se voltea a ver los otros son 4 vienen traes están cerca, respira profundo vuelve a cargar el arma... se le nubla la vista, el dolor lo confunde, vuelve a respirar, hace 6 disparos seguidos, 4 chocan entre las cosas cercanas del lugar solo logra darle a 3 de los 4 que los perseguían a uno en la pierna a otro muy cerca del hombro y a, pero uno solo le rosa la bala por el brazo, solo 3 continuaran la persecución la gente cercana oye los disparos y corre a refugiarse ... los carros que se dirigía a la salida se paran repentinamente .. obstruyendo la visibilidad de los secuestradores... la gente sale espantada del lugar… Vegeta aprovecha y aunque con si pierna herida y un poco de dificultad logra alcanzar a Bulma y la empuja a un callejón.

Vegeta tiene a Bulma contra la pared en un callejón.

Vegeta: por favor no grites

Bulma mueve la cabeza afirmativamente

Vegeta: escucha muy bien lo que vamos hacer (le comenzó a hablar al oído) quítate la parte de arriba de tu uniforme incluyendo la blusa, dame el casco (todo tira en un gran contenedor de basura que está ahí se comienza a quitar su ropa también se quieta su chaqueta, y la camisa, debajo de su camisa trae su camiseta) ponte esta camisa acomodala como si fuera tu blusa ( se quita el casco, saca el arma, y todo va a la basura, se quita los guantes de motocicleta y los guarda en sus bolsillos) saldremos del callejón sin correr, caminaremos entre la gene rápido como si llegáramos tarde a algún lugar y por nada del mundo voltees asía atrás Me has entendido Bulma

Bulma: si

Vegeta: si haces lo que pido... todo saldrá bien y podrás regresar a casa...

Bulma: pero estas herido Vegeta

Vegeta: lo sé... tranquila … (voltea su chaqueta al reverso y tiene otro color, se la amarra en la cintura) con esto no se notará mucho… Bien ... solo déjame ver ... (se asoma fuera del callejón) bien solo están cerca dos eso es bueno, ven vamos Bulma.

Bulma y Vegeta caminan entre la gente, los otros están buscando gente por gente, para su mala suerte es la hora pico de la tarde noche la gente está saliendo de sus trabajos.

Bulma: Vegeta oigo sus voces (habla en voz baja)

Vegeta: tranquila… respira… solo sigue caminando no importa si te adelantas … solo camina aa (se recarga en la pared de un negocio)

Bulma: Vegeta … ven entremos al lugar ... necesitas descansar

Vegeta: no sigue caminando adelante… aa lleva mi teléfono

Bulma: no te voy dejar… lo jala al negocio … (es una cafetería, al entrar Bulma toma una silla y sienta a Vegeta y revisa discretamente la herida) hay mucha sangre ya … tienes que ir a un hospital…

Vegeta: estoy bien (voltea hacia la ventana y justo afuera esta uno de los secuestradores buscándolos, ) rayos … (Bulma está muy cerca de la ventana, pero les está dando la espalada ) no voltees (le dice a

Bulma en vos baja, pera ella no entiende y comienza a voltear, para ver lo que está viendo Vegeta, el rápidamente toma su cara y la besa, de reojo ve que aquel sujeto no logra ver la cara de Bulma y se retira del lugar sin poder reconocerla, deja de besarla ) estuvo cerca… hay que alejarnos de la ventana… (toma a Bulma de la mano, ella no entiende lo que acaba de pasar, y la lleva lejos de la ventana, saca su teléfono, y comienza hacer una llamada, comienza a hablar en voz baja) como vas

Bardock: me informaron ase un momento que han límpiando todo hasta donde llego la señal de la motocicleta …

Vegeta: aún falta un basurero. ... Haaaa (se queja,) no está muy lejos de aquí donde me encuentro … han logrado averiguar porque quieren secuestrarla? (Bulma al oír eso reacciona y presta atención a la llamada)

Bardock: si al parecer. solo querían dinero … ya nos encargamos de ellos ... pero aún faltan dos … y que pasa porque te quejas?

Vegeta: esos … aaa ... malditos lograron dame, en cuanto a los otros dos... aa ... creo que no andan muy lejos

Bardock: ja sabía que no saldrías totalmente ileso... bien según la ubicación de tu teléfono estaré ahí en 10 minutos

Vegeta: Si

Bardock: bien nos veremos ahí

Bulma: que ocurre

Vegeta: Te querían secuestrar para obtener dinero … y vendaran por nosotros en 10 minutos

Bulma: ya estamos a salvo.?

Vegeta: jajajaja no aun no, así que no te distraigas.

Bulma: de acuerdo

Y tal como había dicho Bardock un carro blindado, se estaciona enfrente de la cafetería, Bulma y Vegeta suben lo más rápido posible al coche, Bardock los lleva a la casa oculta en el bosque.

Bulma: pero deberíamos llevar a Vegeta a un Hospital

Vegeta: cálmate… es mejor si estamos aquí (toma la mano de Bulma)

Una vez adentro de la casa

Bardock: envíen a Vegeta al cuarto de curaciones y al terminar en su habitación que nadie los moleste… y usted señorita es mejor que pase unos días aquí... no se preocupe por sus padres yo me encargare de ellos... solo es para asegurarnos que no la estén esperando en su casa para secuestrarla …

Bulma: amm está bien … su casa es muy grande Sr. … ¿puedo preguntar a qué se dedica?

Bardock: lo siento señorita, pero no… además que ahora debe descansar Amy estará a su servicio, Amy llévala a un cuarto cómodo y tráigale ropa …

Pasan las unas cuantas horas y Vegeta ya está descansando en su cuarto, el primero en visitarlo es Bardock

Bardock: tenemos que hablar…

Vegeta: sabía que venias a sermonearme

Sorpresivamente Goku está también ahí

Goku: qué raro

Bardock: te dije que tú y yo después hablaríamos ...

Goku: acabo de llegar … y ya que estas aquí quiero aprovechar

Bardock: les dije que fueran discretos con sus vidas, que es lo primero que hacen ... su carácter de hacerse los héroes no cambia …

Goku: nosotros no somos el problema …. ¡Nosotros hace unos meses comenzábamos a tener una vida normal amigos normales ... y ahora de repente no pides que seamos discretos! Que vivamos en un perfil bajo … un perfil….

Vegeta: cálmate…

Goku: calmarme ... sabes lo que me acaba de pedir este viejo …

Vegeta: no ... pero debes calmarte …

Goku: solo diré una cosa no la voy a dejar … es la primera vez que me pasa algo así ... que experimento este sentimiento … no lo pienso perder ... no la voy a dejar

Vegeta: ¿de qué hablas?...

Goku: después lo veras tú mismo, ahora en este instante …. Solo quiero largarme de aquí

Bardock: quieres que le pase algo a esa chica… no entiendes la situación

Vegeta en su mente: ahora comienzo a comprender

Goku: Si algo le pasa a ella… no será mi culpa … será de ustedes papá… ustedes son los han metido en esta situación a Vegeta y a mi …. yo soy capaz de protegerla con mi propia vida … (respira) nos vemos Vegeta… (sale de la habitación)

Vegeta: (suspira)en cierta parte ... sabes que él tiene razón verdad …

Bardock: si …

Vegeta: si a lo que vienes es a pedirme que lo convenza de una vez te digo que no lo hare…. Si tengo que ayudarle a mantener a su novia a salvo lo are…

Bardock: me lo imaginaba... solo quiero decirte algo, ten cuidado con la chica que acabas de salvar … su familia es poderosa… sus enemigos también … lo que trato de decir es que, aunque de esta la hayas salvado. ellos lo volverán a intentar y la segunda vez no sabemos ... lo que pueda pasar

Vegeta: ese será mi problema...

Bardock: si claro… (suspira) no me quedara de otra que ayudarlos …. Solo traten de no meterse en tantos problemas

Vegeta: que noticias tienes de mi padre ...

Bardock: bueno… (es interrumpido... llaman a la puerta) … pase…

Bulma: perdón solo quería saber cómo esta Vegeta

Bardock: no te preocupes pasa …. Bueno me voy a descansar

Bulma: Alcance a Ver a Goku irse muy enfadado ... ¿sabes por qué?

Vegeta: si ... pero no te preocupes ya se le pasara …

Bulma: puedo preguntarte algo

Vegeta: dime

Bulma: porque me besaste en la cafetería

Vegeta: (se sonroja) bueno tenía que hacerlo por la situación en la estábamos …

Bulma: aaaaaaa no querías que vieran mi rostro en la ventana verdad …

Vegeta: si ... ¿tú también los viste?

Bulma: no, pero estaba recordando y recuerdo que me dijiste algo antes de eso... y lo estuve analizando y fue no voltees o algo así

Vegeta: si así es

Bulma: Bien... solo quería saber ... eso ... pues el sr. am

Vegeta: Se llama Bardock es el padre de Kakarotto

Bulma: aa en serio si me imagine con razón el parecido jejeje... bueno me dijo que tenía que quedarme unos días ... pero mis ... padres

Vegeta: tranquila confía en nosotros… seguro tus padres ya saben que estas bien

Bulma: está bien... (sonrió) oye … ¿hay algo que deba saber sobre ustedes? …

Vegeta: de hecho, sí... pero … te lo iré contando con calma el tiempo que estés aquí de acuerdo

Bulma: si está bien… hasta mañana descansa (sale de la habitación y se va a dormir)

Vegeta se queda solo en su habitación pensando

Vegeta: a quien quiero engañar …. Pude llamar su atención de otra forma para que no volteara... pero …. Haaaa maldición … no pude decirle la verdad


	8. Chapter 8

En algún lugar de la región

En una casa grande con la estructura similar a la de un castillo, esta custodiado por elementos de seguridad y cámaras de vigilancia por todos lados, dentro del lugar en una oficina bastante amplia, decorada con cosas antiguas, de distintas culturas, un hombre serio, sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando documentos.-me explican que rayos fue lo que paso, acaban de hacer perder la oportunidad de ganar millones- dijo aquel hombre, mirando fijamente a sus empleados que estaban enfrente de él.-señor no habra fallas la próxima vez-dijeron los empleados-no habrá próxima vez idiotas. Lárguense de mi vista – dijo el hombre golpeando su escritorio con fuerza- Noa que pudiste investigar- dijo un poco más calmado

Noa: Sr. Demian los otros 4 parece que fueron secuestrados… no hay rastro de ellos… creo que tenemos un enemigo, que busca lo mismo que usted Señor… estuve vigilando su casa, pero al parecer no fui el único, alguien más estuvo ahí

Sr Demian: Pudo Verte

Noa: No señor

Sr. Demian: y pudiste investigar quien era esa persona

Noa: lamento decirle que no… también supo cómo ocultarse... Solo puedo decirle que es mujer y tiene buena técnica de artes marciales

Sr. Demian: ya veo por eso decías que teníamos un enemigo

Noa: así es Señor

Sr Demian: entonces será mejor que empecemos con el siguiente plan no me vayas a fallar Noa

Noa: No fallare señor…

Sr. Demian: bien puedes retirarte si no tienes nada que agregar

Noa: Gracias Señor… pero aún hay más estas son fotos de los disparos tomadas por aficionados..., y otras que logre recuperar de las cámaras destruidas en el almacén… como puede ver el sujeto no puede tener más 16 años

Sr. Demian: Que! De que estas hablando

Noa: lo que oyó señor ... Tiene mi edad y eso no es todo la persona que encontré en la casa de los Brienfs ronda por la misma edad… por lo que dijeron los que lograron regresar... es que en ningún momento se quitó el casco... por el video pudimos notar que tiene experiencia en las artes marciales como aquella chica… solo que este tiene un estilo algo diferente he impredecible, también parece que va la misma escuela de la señorita Bulma.., tengo dos probables sospechosos pero uno se encontraba en el centro con su novia.. Mientras que el otro estaba en su casa según el personal del negocio a lado de su casa…

Sr. Demian: y esa información es confiable?

Noa: si señor… pero no los perderé de vista…. Y eso sería todo Señor

Sr: Demian: muy bien comienza con el plan... y mantenme informado de lo que averigües

Mientras que en la casa Oculta en el bosque

Vegeta y Bulma llevaban horas platicando, Vegeta le contaba parte de su historia la cual llena de angustia y tristeza a Bulma.

En otro lado de la casa

Bardock: ya veo… sabía que esa gente no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas

Amy: Pero no se preocupe Señor me encargue de que encontrara las pistas correctas... Hasta donde ellos saben el joven Vegeta llego a su casa saliendo del colegio… y el resto de sus ausencia serán cubiertas con vacaciones con su novia

Bardock: y ya lograste sacar información a los que capturamos

Amy: Si señor. Al parecer llevaban tiempo planeando el secuestro... y estoy segura que no iban tras una pequeña cantidad, tenían algo más grande planeado, me parece que su intención era conseguir acciones de la Corp Capsula

Bardock: bien asegúrate que los padres de Bulma contraten el personal de seguridad adecuada... sabes a lo que me refiero

Amy: si señor

Bardock: bien no bajes la guardia y esté lista para cuando tengas que partir con Vegeta… estas segura que Yumy ara un bue trabajo reemplazándote…. Recuerda que deben crecer que permaneces ahí todos los días a todas horas

Amy: señor no se preocupe, no hay mejor que ella

Bardock: bien, termina tus labores para que puedas descansar

Amy: Gracias Señor

En la habitación de Vegeta

Bulma: vaya ahora entiendo porque Goku salió Furiosos de aquí ayer nunca me hubiera podido imaginar por todo lo han tenido que pasar tú y Goku... lo siento es muy triste... pero también el señor Bardock es una pena, y Goku no sabe que su padre... es de…

Vegeta: no... El cree que está apoyando y viendo por los intereses de mi padre

Bulma: pero no es así... Goku debería saber la verdad

Vegeta: lo sé pero Bardock se niega

Bulma: Y que pasara con las instrucciones que mando tu padre

Vegeta: solo tenemos que conseguir lo que busca y Bardock se encarga de hacérselo llegar

Bulma: pero eso no los involucra directamente con él?

Vegeta: No... Porque al final esto solo es un juego y solo participaremos en el... Además nadie sabe quiénes somos en realidad a excepción de ti

Bulma: definitivamente tomare vacaciones después de esto… tú también deberías tomar unas vacaciones

Vegeta: jajajaja lo pensare


	9. Chapter 9

Los siguientes dos días Bulma y Vegeta pasearon por la casa que realmente era enorme… mientras que le contaba los momentos buenos de su infancia... Bulma le platicaba también cosas de su vida, por qué decidió ir aun preparatoria normal y no seguir en aquella escuela privada, donde ella asegura que era el verdadero infierno, además de las pláticas y pasear por la casa Bulma ayuda con el recuperación de Vegeta, además de que se involucra en su enteramiento observando, y ejercitándose un poco, Vegeta solo se burlaba de su movimientos torpes. Ambos se ven muy contentos, como nunca los habían visto… Amy era la única testigo de este hecho a pesar de no estar todo el día en la casa.

Amy en su mente mientras los observa conversar: Nunca lo había visto tan sonriente… aunque quiere ocultarlo con su mirada seria… y esas medias sonrisas. Esa espontanea risa y esa tranquilidad que emana lo delata es feliz como antes… como cuando éramos niños jugando en aquel jardín de su madre. El joven Goku también cambio mucho desde aquel día que nuestras vidas cambiaron… pero a pesar de lo que paso en el pasado, el no pierde su sentido del humor... y la alegría que llega a contagiar... (Interrumpen sus pensamientos)

Bardock: Amy ya le dijiste a Bulma que ya es hora de que regrese a casa

Amy: no, lo siento Señor... en momento lo hago

Bardock: Bien… ya tienes el informe sobre los movimientos de nuestro nuevo enemigo

Amy: así es señor no se preocupe... hasta ahora vamos a un paso delante de ellos

Bardock: un paso no es suficiente... salgan de inmediato... me entendiste

Amy: si señor... Perdone. (Se fue con Vegeta y Bulma) Señorita Bulma es hora de que regrese a su casa (sonrió) ya tengo sus cosas listas en el auto que la llevara a casa y junto con su nueva escolta

Bulma: escolta… de que hablas... yo odio traer escolta…

Amy: lo siento son ordenes de su padres... es por su propia seguridad

Bulma: que mis padres… la contrataron... Esto ridículo

Vegeta: no seas tan necia… no pienso arriesgar de nuevo mi vida para salvar tu pellejo

Bulma: ya te habías tardado en molestarme el día de hoy

Amy en su mente: a quien quieren engañar estos dos... que fastidio siempre sale un tonta discusión, y yo que no tengo tiempo para esto

Amy (suspiro): por favor señorita… vamos

Bulma: si si ya voy... oye Vegeta

Vegeta: ahora que quieres

Bulma: me pienso ir de vacaciones hoy mismo… aunque tenga que llevar a esa fastidiosa escolta… encárgate de que Goku le cuente a Milk lo que tú me has contado… por favor... sé que ella también lo entenderá… no quiero que la lastimen por favor es lo único que te pido.

Vegeta: está bien

Bulma: esta bien... nos vemos... y gracias por todo (sonrió)

Bulma y Amy salieron de la casa ya afuera despidiendo en el auto

Bulma: Amy… cuando vuelva prometo llevarte de compras… si me jedas de llamar señorita… somos de la misma edad... podríamos ser amigas (le habla mientras el auto arrancaba)

Amy: jajajaja lo intentare lo prometo... si me promete que no se deshará de su escolta (le guiño el ojo)

Bulma: Está bien Adiós... Amy Gracias por todo (grito al final, alegre)

Amy corrió de nuevo adentro de la casa, llego hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta y lo jala del brazo.

Amy: tenemos que salir de inmediato si no su tío me matara...

Vegeta: Amy acabas de hacer que me tire el jugo encima

Amy: es un pena joven Vegeta… ahora lo importante es mi misión

Vegeta: Misión ¬ _¬

Amy: ya me oyó

Vegeta: no seas ridícula Amy ir a la playa y regresar el mismo día no es misión tan difícil...

Amy: bien entonces le diré al Sr. Bardock que no quiere cooperar y por todo lo que ha trabajado se ira al caño... por su engreído y presumido sobrino.

Vegeta: no importa

Amy: así… y le importara que le diga a la señorita Bulma lo que usted siente por ella

Vegeta: (Traga saliva) en que decías que nos iremos?

Amy en su mente: no que no ^_^

Ambos salieron inmediatamente


	10. Chapter 10

El lugar de donde se suponía que Vegeta pasaba sus vacaciones era la playa, Amy t Vegeta llegan ocultos al lugar y comienzan a aparentar su noviazgo, cosa que no les sale muy bien a la vista de los verdaderos enamorados esta sobre actuado, y según la opinión de vegeta es por culpa de Amy, y en cierta forma tiene razón, pero en realidad no hace nada su mente está ocupada en otra persona. Amy y Vegeta están recostados en las sillas frente al mar. Amy se pone encima de Vegeta y le panta un beso lo que a Vegeta le sorprende y la separa de él.

Vegeta: oye no te quieras aprovechar de la situación (le dijo en voz baja)

Amy: no me estoy aprovechando de nada (le susurra, fingiendo un sonrisa) enfrente de nosotros estoy segura que alguien en los nadadores el que trae snorkel para buceo nos observa, no lleva mucho tiempo ahí

Vegeta la abraza poniendo la cabeza de Amy contra su pecho, para tratar de ver mejor... y efectivamente alguien los observa, pero inmediatamente esa persona se sumerge al agua, Vegeta la levanta y la tiene en frente de el

Vegeta: debemos actuar mejor... creo que levantamos sospechas (le dice en voz baja, acercándose a su boca) imagina que soy alguien a quien quieres

Amy: a claro... así parecerá más real... Pero yo ya se en quien vas a pensar (sonrió burlonamente)

Vegeta se sonrojo: a cállate (la besa y ambos cierran los ojos)

Ambos se imaginan que están con la persona que más quieren y desearían estar.

Aquel sujeto que los observaba... sale a la superficie y se aquel beso, en ese instante se retira del lugar, pero aun si perderlos de vista se está tomando una bebida.

Vegeta entre abre los ojos y nota que no está, se separa de Amy y discretamente lo busca con la mirada por los alrededores..

Vegeta: rayos... no lo veo por ningún lado... (Sigue hablando en voz baja)

Amy: se fue entonces... debemos encontrarlo antes de que se quite snorkel y no podremos saber quién es... ven vamos a caminar por el lugar talvez lo podamos ver (toma de la mano a Vegeta)

Ambos caminan por el lugar incluso pasan cerca de donde estaba aquel sujeto pero no logran reconocer, desisten y ambos se ponen a comer algo mientras que aquel sujeto recibe un llamada – Si aquí estoy… no nada sospechoso … me estoy aburriendo de estas tonterías… a conque salió de viaje... lograste averiguar por cuantos días … un semana he.. Me va hacer las cosas muy fáciles… le pasare tu recado al Sr. Demian… prepara las cosas… me iré de viaje- sonrió colgó y se fue del lugar

Mientras que Amy y Vegeta comen y observan el lugar Amy recibe una llamada

Amy: sí que ocurre…. Entendido… solo no pierdan a la señorita de vista… cuídenla muy bien…. Y avísenme cualquier cosa…

Vegeta: que ocurre

Amy: la señorita Bulma salió de vacaciones por una semana a Londres

Vegeta: tan lejos...

Amy: eso parece... no se preocupe... la van a cuidar bien… tengo ordenes de regresar mañana por la mañana…

Vegeta: que para con el que nos observaba

Amy: lo perdimos de vista... talvez vio lo que quería ver y se fue… pero para asegurarnos,.. Diremos que tuve una emergencia familiar y tuvimos que regresar... además que son los registros del hotel estamos aquí desde hace dos días este sería nuestro tercer día y según lo que investigue… revisaron los registros ayer por la tarde desde una computadora afueras de la ciudad y en la misma computadora hicieron una resevacion ese mismo día pero el hotel la sedio hasta el dia de hoy, por eso esque teníamos que llegar…

Vegeta: y porque no fueron al lugar de donde provenía la señal de la computadora…

Amy: lo hicimos pero… se movieron rápido... intentamos volver a rastrear la computadora... pero no se pudo

Vegeta: por lo visto están bien organizados

Amy: no más que nosotros se lo aseguro… (Sonrió)

Vegeta: pues ya que estamos aquí aunque sea una misión según tu…

Amy: quieres divertirte aunque sea un poco Verdad

Vegeta: sabes que es la primera vez que salgo después de tanto tiempo

Amy: si… lo siento… bueno que esperamos joven Vegeta,vamos solo tenemos este Dia….

Amy lo jalaba del brazo para llevarlo a distintos lugares, donde podían divertirse y practicar deportes acuáticos en los que Vegeta era muy bueno sin quererlo, el final del día se aproximaba terminaban de cenar para dirigirse a su habitación, el pasillo del hotel cerca de la habitación.

Amy: espera Vegeta (se pone enfrente de él, lo mira y lo besa)

Vegeta la besa pensando que los están observando de nuevo, Amy se separa,

Amy: se fue

Vegeta: lograste ver bien su cara

Amy: si (decía con la mira agachada)

Vegeta: que ocurre

Amy; he... perdón este… es que me equivoque… no nos veía a nosotros….

Vegeta: te equivocaste (dijo algo molesto, pero al ver la cara de Amy, suspiro) ya no importa... un error de novato… Vayamos a descansar que mañana nos iremos temprano

Ambos fueron a la habitación, dentro de las las camas estaban separadas y había un enorme televisor enfrente, Vegeta se recostó y inmediatamente prendió el televisor, pero veía a Amy con la mirada perdida y la vez triste.

Vegeta: vamos quita esa cara… cualquiera puso equivocarse... lo del novato... fue una broma

Amy reacciono y sonrió: si tiene razón joven Vegeta... jeje me iré dar un baño (Amy tomo ropa del buro y se metió a bañar)

Amy mientras se bañaba su mente viajaba recordando aquel beso

Amy en su mente: en que estaba pensando, como se me ocurrió hacer tal cosa... no había nadie ahí… por eso no quería venir... pero el Sr Bardock... se negó... que alguien más viniera… (Unas lágrimas recorren su rostro) Vamos Amy… no pasa nada… recuerda que es mejor así... Además... El piensa en Bulma (toca sus labios) y aparecer más de lo que me imagine je

Amy termino su baño se vistió y salió para acomodarse en la cama, al salir noto que Vegeta ya estaba profundamente dormido, ella solo sonrió y comenzó a ver la tele para así quedarse dormida, tratando de no pensar en ese beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy: señor quiero renunciar

Bardock: que... explícame...

Amy: ya no puedo seguir en su organización… la situación en la que me encuentro pude poner en riesgo toda su investigación

Bardock: Cuál es tu situación

Vegeta: yo puedo explicártelo.

Semanas Antes

Amy y Vegeta regresaron de su día de vacaciones... y todo regresaba al a normalidad, Bulma en Londres conocía nuevos amigos y aunque no le gusta su escolta... estaba agradecida pues la habían salvado de ser atropellada, al intentar cruzar la calle, había hecho un nuevo amigo que la hacía sonreír todo el tiempo y se estaba enamorando de él.

Mientras que sus demás amigos seguían con sus vida... y como lo había prometido Vegeta le pidió a Goku que le contara a Milk toda la verdad sobre ellos, el acceso, aunque le costó mucho explicárselo después de todo llevaban varios días de novios, al principio la reacción de Milk fue dura para Goku pero tal como había predicho Bulma. Milk termino entendiendo y perdono a Goku y continuaron con su noviazgo, Amy des vez en cuando se unía la grupo para no levantar sospechas... Pero ni Milk y Goku entendían exactamente porque lo hacía, con el pasar de los días, ya esperaban el regreso de Bulma y Goku tenía una petición especial a Vegeta, su petición era que se le confesara Bulma, aunque Vegeta se hizo el que no sabía ni entendía de que Goku hablaba... Goku solo insistió más y más hasta que Vegeta lo acepto... Le diría Bulma lo que sentía el día que regresara de sus vacaciones.

El día llego

Goku invita Bulma a su casa, ahí se encontraban Amy, Milk, Vegeta, y algunos compañeros de la escuela, lo que le esperaba a Bulma era un fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida, todos están muy contentos por recibir a Bulma, había música pastel y muchos globos. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta entre juegos risas y baile, Vegeta poco a poco fue llevando a Bulma a fuera de la casa.

Bulma: que ocurre Vegeta

Vegeta: quiero hablar contigo

Bulma: sobre que... aa oye espera espera te traigo un obsequio (le da una capsula) vamos actívala (sonrió)

Vegeta hizo caso

Vegeta: rayos… enserio...

Bulma: si por lo que le paso a la otra ya sabes

Vegeta: jumm ni me lo recuerdes... (Sonrió de medio lado) Gracias.

Bulma: es modelo único... yo la diseñe para ti es la única en su existencia… el color, el motor... la computadora... todo... en esta motocicleta es único, vamos súbete... queda perfecta a tu personalidad

Vegeta le hizo caso…

Vegeta: quieres dar una vuelta

Bulma: no lo siento... espero a alguien

Vegeta: he a quién?

Bulma: no te preocupes mi escolta ya no lo conoce y no es nadie de peligro ya no tarda….

Vegeta: bueno no importa... yo te traje aquí para decirte algo (se puso nervioso) Bulma yo (es interrumpido por el ruido de un coche... un auto último modelo deportivo)

Del auto sale un chico apuesto, con la pinta de buena educación y un escolta musculoso con cara de malvado.

Bulma: al fin Llegas... (Dijo muy alegre) vamos a dentro te presentaré a todos, Ven Vegeta entra con nosotros

Vegeta solo asistió con la cabeza, pero estaba dudoso y preocupado, dentro de la casa Bulma pido la atención de todos, Vegeta cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la pared mientras que todos escuchaban.

Bulma: les presento Noa, él es mi novio.

Noa: es un placer conocerlos

Bulma: ven te presentare a mi mejores amigos (lo lleva con Goku y Milk que están tomando una bebidas) el mi amigo Goku y por lo visto su linda Novia mi amiga Milk

Noa: hola mucho gusto (extendió su mano para dársela a Goku)

Goku: si mucho gusto (le da la mano)

Milk: Hola... es un placer (sonrió)

Bulma se lo lleva con Amy que está en un rincón pensativa

Bulma: y ella es Amy

Noa: Y que está lindo chica tan sola en este rincón acaso no tiene novio

Bulma: si eso es lo mismo que me pregunta Amy ¿porque no estas con los demás?

Amy: jeje... (Le extraña esa pregunta, y le intriga la mirada de Noa) mucho gusto... y pues mi novio está afuera jeje iré con el disculpen

Amy en su mente: es extraño pero siento que ya he visto a ese muchacho en algún otro lado…

Bulma: novio? No sabía que tenía novio... quien será... (Se pregunta) bueno me falta Vegeta... pero no lo veo por ningún lado

Noa: no el chico con el que estabas afuera?

Bulma: si si ese mismo, hay perdóname no te lo presente en ese instante, pero me gano más la emoción de presentarte con todos

Noa: no te preocupes (le da un pequeño beso en la frente)

Noa en su mente: Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección... y por lo visto ni el tal Vegeta y aquella niña Amy me reconocieron de la playa, y Bulma es una ingenua

Mientras tanto Goku y Milk salen al jardín

Milk: acaso nos equivocamos

Goku: no... No lo creo ooo si (lo dice confundido)

Milk: no estaba segura que entre esos dos había algo más que una amistad

Goku: por ahora sé que Vegeta no debe estar muy contento con esto

Milk: si pobre... tanto que le insistimos y con esto se ha de sentir fatal

Y afuera de la casa

Vegeta estaba recargado en la pared oye la puerta abrirse y se limpia los ojos, Amy sale de la casa

Amy: Estas Bien

Vegeta: presupuesto, porque no debería de estarlo

Amy: quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

Vegeta: No, estoy bien

Amy se recarga en la pared alado de Vegeta, se abraza del brazo de Vegeta

Amy: no duraran mucho

Vegeta no contesta nada, solo mira el cielo.

Amy: estoy segura que están destinados a estar juntos solo hay que ser pacientes (sonrió, y se acerca para abrazar a Vegeta, él le corresponde el abrazo)

En eso sale Bulma y Noa, Bulma los ve abrazados y se sorprende.

Noa: pasa algo?

Bulma: no nada…

Bulma en su mente: entonces Amy y Vegeta son novios... pero... como desde cuándo.

Noa: Bulma nos vamos

Bulma he este si si vámonos

Amy y Vegeta se quedaron ahí abrazados mientras que Bulma y Noa se iban del lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

Milk: es increíble… primero se va de la fiesta sin decirnos adiós, ahora falta a clases... y de la nada esos dos son inseparables (señala a Vegeta y Amy que están desayunando juntos en una cafetería)

Goku: no crees que estas exagerando, digo Amy y Vegeta se conocen de niños es obvio que estén juntos después de todo son muy buenos amigos

Milk: No, enserio te lo digo Goku aquí está pasando algo muy raro

Goku: no sé qué decirte Milk. Yo lo veo muy normal, Bulma es muy inteligente, todos los maestros la ha exentado de los exámenes, no le veo el caso que venga a la escuela…

Milk: Bulma no es así… además Vegeta también está exento y sigue yendo a clases

Goku: bueno si... pero…

Milk: y mira esto (saca su celular y le muestra fotos de una red social, es el perfil de Bulma) vez…

Goku: esta con su novio pero no entiendo que quieres que vea...

Milk: ashh… los lugares a donde van son exclusivos… ejemplo ese restaurante solo van políticos famosos y es carísimo, otra el collar que trae puesto... es exclusivo de la joyería más fina...

Goku: sigo sin entender Milk

Milk: aaaaaaa Bulma nunca había gastado tanto dinero... no le gusta... ella no es así… su novio es el que la está cambiando

Goku: aaa umm bueno si parece que si

Milk: recuerdas cuando Vegeta y Noa pelearon.

Goku: si si

Recuerdo de aquel día

Goku Narra

Vegeta y yo salíamos de casa cuando oímos ruido en el callejón de la calle de enfrente, estaban peleando un chico y una chica. Lo extraño era que usaban traje que ocultaba parte de su cara y totalmente negro, Vegeta inmediatamente entro a defender a la chica, me uní a ellos, el chico de la máscara huyó del lugar… trate de seguirlo, pero fue muy rápido que lo perdí, cuando regrese Vegeta y esa chica ya no estaban... entonces me fui a la casa pensando que Vegeta llegaría ... Pero no fue así… después en la salida Bulma nos invitó a pasear, como estábamos en exámenes nos negamos a ir, en eso llego Vegeta al lugar, y comenzó a tacar a Noa pero él no movió ni un musculo para defenderse, Vegeta estaba furioso, lo separe pero me pidió que lo soltara. Grito molesta que algo tramaba y cuando lo descubriera se iba arrepentir, le pedí que se calma pero solo se fue muy molesto, Noa solo expreso que Vegeta estaba loco y le pido a Bulma que no se volviera acerar a él, Bulma se llevó a Noa a un hospital, trate de averiguar que pasaba pero Vegeta se negó a hablar.

Milk: si y al día siguiente Bulma y Vegeta estaban hablando, pero ambos terminaron molestos al final de la plática. Bulma me hablo muy preocupada por teléfono en la noche contándome lo que Vegeta le había dicho

Milk Narra

Bulma me hablo preocupada diciendo que Vegeta estaba paranoico, que no la deja vivir su vida, que teníamos que hablar con él o bien alejarnos porque iba a terminar perjudicarnos... trate de calmarla diciéndole que él no sería capaz de tramar algo contra nosotros, pero Bulma dijo que las acciones de Vegeta no tenían justificación, me dijo que después de la pelea Vegeta siguió a Noa al salir del hospital y que lo había amenazado de muerte.

Goku: Milk porque no me habías dicho eso…

Milk: no le había encontrado importancia

Goku: iré a buscar a Vegeta, por favor ve a casa después iré a buscarte

Milk: esta bien

Goku entra a la cafetería y saca a Vegeta

Goku: ya dime que está pasando... no puedes seguir así

Vegeta: no te metas en mis asuntos

Goku: dime de la nada sales con Amy... dime que está pasando… te peleas con Noa, con Bulma y a

Milk y a mí nos ocultas cosas (Amy interrumpe)

Amy: yo te explicare

Amy: Vegeta y yo estamos saliendo porque somos novios

Goku: que ¿? Y lo de Noa?, porque si andas con Amy… espera un momento y mi padre ya sabe esto…

Amy: se lo diré en unos días... por favor no se lo digas, en cuanto a lo de Noa... pues fue mi culpa... quería reunir a Vegeta y Bulma he invente cosas de Noa… pero al ver como Bulma lo defendió me aleje y le dije todo a Vegeta… y después una cosa nos llevó a otra y por eso estamos aquí

Goku: es verdad todo eso? Y porque no nos ocultaron

Vegeta: Cuando les dije que Noa tramaba algo me tacharon de mentiroso... de celoso... y paranoico... así que no esperes que te cuente todo lo que me pasa ¡!

Goku: No tienes pruebas de que Noa tenga o haya hecho algo a Bulma… solo lo acusas que esperabas que te dijéramos

Vegeta: Bueno Amy ya te dijo la verdad ahora déjame tranquilo (toma Amy de la mano y se la lleva)

Goku se queda confundido

Goku: no parecen novios... bueno igual he estado ocupado con los exámenes y Milk que no me di cuenta… además puede ser posible pues Amy desde hace tiempo que le gusta Vegeta... Según recuerdo

El dia termina, Goku esta en su cuarto mirando el techo confudido, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, mientras que Milk en su casa observa fotos de Bulma y ella junto con Vegeta y Goku, sus recuerdos de cuando eran unidos y muy amigos se le viene a la mente, , mientras tanto en la casa oculta en el bosque Amy trata de pensar si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto.


	13. Chapter 13

El día termina, Goku está en su cuarto mirando el techo confundido, no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, mientras que Milk en su casa observa fotos de Bulma y ella junto con Vegeta y Goku, sus recuerdos de cuando eran unidos y muy amigos se le viene a la mente, mientras tanto en la casa oculta en el bosque Amy trata de pensar si lo que está haciendo es lo correcto.

Vegeta aun no regresa a su casa se encuentra caminado por la calle pensativo, y esas horas está muy solitaria la calle, llega a un parque que le trae recuerdos de su infancia, deja eso recuerdos atrás y su mente se ocupa en Noa

Vegeta recuerda todo lo acontecido, desde el día que saliendo de su casa fueron a aquel callejón

Recuerdo

Aún era muy temprano el sol apenas estaba saliendo, un ruido llamando la atención de Vegeta al ver de qué se trataba, Vegeta tenía la intención de apartarse pero escucho la voz de aquea chica muy cerca de él, Vegeta comenzó a suponer inmediatamente de quien se trataba y su reacción rápida decidió ayudarla, Goku se unió a él, pero este solo comenzó a perseguí aquel individúo- sígueme- le dijo la chica, lo llevo hasta donde estaba la casa abandonada, Vegeta confundido porque esa casa estaba justo alado de la suya, la chica se quitó la mascarilla- soy yo

Vegeta: Amy pero que pasa

Amy: desde el día de la fiesta siento que me siguen... me he estado quedando en una casa cerca de aquí para evitar que fueran con el Sr Bardock… pero por la madrugada por fin logre atrapar a lo que me seguía, sin duda era el mismo tiempo que encontré vigilando la casa de la señorita Bulma lo sé por su forma de pelear, trate de quitarle la mascarilla y ahí comenzamos la persecución hasta que llegamos al callejón, lo ataque con más fuerza pero... al parecer es más fuerte de lo que imaginaba … pero no es todo creo saber quién es aunque tendría que conseguir más pruebas

Vegeta: quien es ¿?

Amy: creo que es Noa…

Vegeta: que?

Amy: si… sus ojos... puede velos de muy cerca cuando se acercó a mí en la fiesta sentí una sensación extraña, después comenzó a recordar... cuando peleamos aquel día cerca de la casa de Bulma, también hace uno momento, s los ojos son los mismos estoy segura, y si te ´pones a pensar incluso la estatura es similar… pero si hoy me sigue siguiendo no podré ir con el señor Bardock para investigar en la computadora

Vegeta: vamos a mi casa investiguemos ahí

Vegeta y Amy investigaron todo el resto del día pero no encontraron nada, todo estaba en orden, estaban utilizando una foto de Bulma y el en Londres, la metieron en un programa para reconocer rostros, en la búsqueda, logran identificar su nombre completo y al buscar en los registros no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal, un chico con dinero, buena educación y padres adoptivos. Ningún antecedente criminal, ampliaron su búsqueda y dieron con otra foto donde sale al fondo tirando un Snorkel

Vegeta: Ese Maldito se está aprovechando de Bulma

Amy: tranquilízate... puede ser un Snorkel cualquiera...

Vegeta: y quien lo tiraría he? Ese bastardo... lo are hablar a golpes

Amy: no seas necio, tenemos que enviar esta foto al Sr. Bardock

Vegeta: no, esto no le servirá de nada, el necesitara más pruebas y no hay tiempo

Amy: aún hay mucho tiempo... no sabemos lo que quiere hacer

Vegeta: exacto no sabemos lo que quiere hacer... y no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados….

Amy: entiende una cosa sí, él no te dirá nada tenemos que descubrirlo

Vegeta: enviarle la foto y si él no logra descubrir nada... lo moleré a golpes hasta que hable

Amy envió la foto y esperaron respuesta de Bardock, el no perdió tiempo y comenzó hace las investigaciones necesarias. Al interrogar a los empleado del hotel aseguraron que todos los días y a todas horas encuentran Snorkel, chanclas, tollas todo tipo de cosas en el basurero, porque normalmente son olvidadas en la playa o en los restaurantes, ya era por la tarde cuando Bardock leía en informe, al terminar inmediatamente le hablo a Amy

Bardock: necesitan más pruebas, esto no sirvió de nada… que es lo que pasa acaso ya lograste ver su rostro

(Bardock está en alta voz)

Amy: no señor solo intuición

Bardock: y me llamas por solo intuición... necesito pruebas sólidas... no intuición

Amy: lo siento señor… no volverá a pasar

Vegeta: te lo dije... no le sirvió de nada... aremos esto a mi manera (Vegeta corto la llamada)

Amy: espera por favor al menos hay que idear un plan

Vegeta: al diablo el plan

Vegeta salió furioso de la casa, tomo un taxi para que lo llevara a la preparatoria, Amy intenta alcanzarlo al legar Noa estaba recogiendo a Bulma y platicando con Milk y Goku, Vegeta camina molesto y golpea a Noa tirando al suelo, ya teniendo contra el suelo

Vegeta: Dime maldito que planeas

Noa en voz baja: no te diere nada

Vegeta: Maldito lo admites (le da tres puñetazo directo al rostro)

Goku se acerca para separarlos

Vegeta: Suéltame! Sé que algo tramas... y cuando lo descubra te arrepentirás Noa

Noa: estás Loco…. (Se limpia la sangre que le salía de la boca) no sé qué te pasa, pero no te hecho nada

Vegeta: Suéltame!

Bulma espantada se ofrece a llevar a Noa al hospital

Noa acepta, pero antes de irse voltea a ver a Vegeta con un sonrisa triunfante

Vegeta: maldito

Noa en su mente: No sé qué sabes Vegeta pero lo averiguare, y te hare hablar encargándome de tu novia… desearas no haberte metido conmigo

Fin del recuerdo

Vegeta deja de pensar en aquel día y decide irse a casa.


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma regresaba a casa después de un salir con Noa, piensa en alguna cosas que le ha sugerido desde que se conocieron, combinado con los recuerdos con los de Vegeta.

En sus recuerdos

Con Noa En Londres

Noa: deberías de cambiar de escolta

Bulma: he pero porque, si son muy buenos

Noa: no te molesta que vean todo lo que haces

Bulma: jajaj si algo, lo pensare

Con Vegeta En la preparatoria

Vegeta: En realidad si hacen un acordeón como método de estudio aprenderán mejor (les dice a Goku y Milk)

Bulma: tú qué sabes

Vegeta: solo inténtenlo

Milk: umm sí en verdad funciona es fácil recordar las cosas

Con Noa en Londres

Noa: te vez más hermosa con el pelo recogido

Bulma: lo crees de verdad

Noa: claro

Con Vegeta en la preparatoria (Bulma se preparaba para un exposición, se pregunta si se ve mejor con Bata o sin bata de laboratorio)

Vegeta: Usa la Bata... no importa cómo te veas

Bulma: ahí por favor... tú lo que quieres es que... (La interrumpe Vegeta)

Vegeta: No importa que tan buena seas en química, siempre la seguridad debe ser primero, además… la bata no te queda tan mal

Bulma: je Gracias

Con Noa en una cita

Noa: la vez a veces hay que usar la fuerza para obtener algo

Bulma: bueno nunca lo había pensado así

Noa le roba un beso

Noa: lo vez y se pueden logar cosas muy hermosas

Con Vegeta mientras entrenaba en casa de Bardock

Bulma intentaba hacer unos ejercicios y golpear un costal de arena

Vegeta: Relájate no es necesario que uses tanta fuerza, lo importante es la técnica sobre todo cuando entrenas... eso evitara que te lastimes innecesariamente

Vegeta le acomoda el brazo suavemente y le enseña a dar un puñetazo recto

Bulma: pero tu das el golpe con bastante fuerza

Vegeta: pero llevo años entrenando, en tu caso deberías empezar aprendiendo los movimientos y poco a poco iras descubriendo lo fuerte que eres y hasta donde puedes llegar.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Bulma suspira no puede creer todo lo que ha estado pasando... los golpes que le propino Vegeta a Noa, la advertencia de Vegeta a ella.

Vuelven los recuerdos

Vegeta y Bulma en el parque

Vegeta: tienes que escucharme... es la verdad corres peligro con Noa... debes alejarte de el

Bulma: Porque lo dices... dime que sabes de el

Vegeta: por desgracia no puedo comprobarlo... pero creo que él fue el que te quiso secuestra ase poco

Bulma: que pruebas tienes, que fue yo no recuerdo haberlo visto ahí

Vegeta: lo se, lo se… Bulma yo nunca te mentiría... debes hacerme caso

Bulma: Vegeta no tienes pruebas, solo estas paranoico por lo que paso... e estado con él en Londres y

lo he llevado a mi casa, él es bueno, Vegeta me preocupas debes dejar a Noa tranquilo, el no sería

capaz de lastimarme

Vegeta: Bulma no seas tonta... no seas necia escúchame, ¿cuando te he mentido?

Bulma: yo como sé que no eres capaz de mentirme... te recuerdo que el que tiene un pasado eres tu... sobre todo tu padre…

Vegeta: ya te dije que yo no sabía nada de ese asunto él... se lo oculto a todo mundo

Bulma: y como sé que no es una mentira eso… Noa cree que

Vegeta: Noa Noa... ya basta!porque crees más en el que en mí

Bulma: el no tiene un pasado dudoso... con tu pasado hasta podría creer que tu armaste lo del

secuestro, para hacerte el héroe

Vegeta: QUE ¿? Como se te ocurre tal cosa. .arriesgue mi vida por ti

Bulma: es que Noa cree que mi huida fue muy espectacular, y que eso solo pudo haber sido montado

Vegeta: QUEE le platicaste lo del secuestro... te dije que tenía que ser un secreto, que no debía salir de nosotros 4

Bulma: cálmate, no le dije que fuiste tú, le dije que nunca supe quien había sido mi salvador

Vegeta: Me dispararon Bulma… olvídate de mí… piensa, tú crees que Bardock arriesgaría su organización así por una estupidez como esa

Bulma: bueno no pero…

Vegeta: sabes que, cree lo que quieras, después no vengas llorando, solo te pido que no hables más sobre el secuestro... sabes que Bardock es como mi padre... y no quiero que…

Bulma: Ya no diré nada... (dijo seria y molesta a la vez)

Vegeta: Adiós

(Fin del recuerdo)

Bulma comenzó a llorar


	15. Chapter 15

Amy: señor quiero renunciar

Bardock: que... explícame...

Amy: ya no puedo seguir en su organización… la situación en la que me encuentro pude poner en

riesgo toda su investigación

Bardock: Cuál es tu situación

Vegeta: yo puedo explicártelo.

Bardock: Pues Dime

Amy: no por favor déjame seguir, Señor... falle y he cometido un error… tengo una relación con su sobrino... Lo se… usted nos advirtió que en esta vida no podía haber ni amistades y amoríos entre los miembros de la organización... lo siento me equivoque y me involucre

Bardock: por eso es que no regresabas hasta el día de ayer…

Amy: entiendo que este molesto…

Bardock: cállate no estoy molesto por eso... si no, porque te deje a ir a esa fiesta... y desde ese día no puedes hablar conmigo claramente, me envías pruebas inservibles… no vienes,... y sin darme una explicación,… no podías decirme esto de frente y sin estar ocultando cosas

Amy: yo... lo siento (le sale un lagrima)

Vegeta: deja de gritarle! no es su culpa…

Bardock: cállate... no estoy hablando contigo

Vegeta: que has dicho ¡! (se quiere acercar a Bardock, pero Amy lo detiene)

Amy: Vegeta... puedes dejarnos solo al Sr. Bardock y a mi

Vegeta: Que? Por supuesto que no acaso estás loca…. No te dejare sola ¡! Me…

Amy: Por favor… saldré en un momento (le da un beso en mejilla)

Vegeta: está bien, no apartare de la puerta si me necesitas

Amy: Gracias

Vegeta cierra la puerta y se recarga en pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

Amy: sr. De verdad lo siento es que… no sabía que hacer

Bardock: desde cuando me ocultas esto...

Amy: desde siempre señor... yo me enamoré de su sobrino desde que éramos pequeños, cuando nos tuvimos que ir mi hermana y yo pensé que lo olvidaría, pero al entrar a la organización y volverlo a ver, mis sentimientos regresaron... solo tenía 14 años y quería olvidar esos sentimientos lo juro... pero el día que fuimos a la playa... me di cuenta que nunca podría dejar de sentir esto, y solo me deje llevar señor…

Bardock: Amy (se arremanga la manga de su brazo derecho, y le muestra su muñeca) recuerdas esta marca

Amy: si señor fue transferida por mi padre… (Se toca su muñeca, y agacha la mirada)

Bardock: Mi mejor amigo… le prometí que cuidaría de ustedes y que las volvería fuertes… le prometí que me encargaría de que esta marca fuera transferida a su futuros nietos… sabes lo que significa si tú marca y la de Vegeta se unen por el sentimiento de sus corazones verdad

Amy: si señor su marca y mi marca desaparecerán... así llevándose el poder de nosotros

Bardock: Si... así es...

Amy: es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a tomar

Bardock: Aun soy muy jóvenes... tengo la esperanza que recapaciten antes de que sus marcas aparezcan. Y sea un total desperdicio de poder… sabes a lo que me refiero verdad

Amy: si señor la marca es el emblema de los Saiyajins hace mucho tiempo solo era heredada entre familia… pero cuando se vieron amenazados la marca fue transferida a extraños los cueles solo la pueden transferir en su lecho de muerte a sus herederos o a quienes consideran dignos de llevar ese poder. Pero eso provocó que muy pocos se quedaran con la marca real que es heredara atravez de familiares y se dice que los que lleven esa marca y sean los elegidos podrán obtener poderes inimaginables, usted y el Sr Vegeta son los únicos en esta época que tienen la marca real.

Bardock: no te equivocas..., ahora Raditz, Goku, Tarble y Vegeta son los siguientes. Pero bueno a lo que voy es que Tu padre te transfirió la suya… me gustaría que pudieras usar su poder para el bien... y que no se desperdiciara, sobre todo la Vegeta... porque solo él y mi hijo Goku podrían ser los verdaderos elegidos

Amy: lo se señor… pero como usted dijo aun somos jóvenes... además que aún no aparecen… pero… sr. Le juro que le contare... si pasa algo

Bardock: está bien… ahora sal y llama a Vegeta

Vegeta entra

Bardock: no creo que a ti te tenga que recordar esto verdad (le enseña la muñeca)

Vegeta: no, yo sé de qué hablas perfectamente... y ese será mi problema

Bardock: estas seguro…

Vegeta: y a ti que más te da

Bardock: Me importa… ambos me importan…

Vegeta (suspira): si estoy seguro

Bardock: Bien... solo cuídense... no me quedara de otra más que lidiar con tu padre cuando se entere

Vegeta: jumm pues para mí sería un alivio... si esa cosa desaparece, pues ya no tendría nada que ver con el (sale de la habitación)

Amy y Vegeta salen del lugar y se dirigen en automóvil a la casa de Vegeta

Amy: y bien ahora que

Vegeta: seguiremos con el plan fingiremos hasta que logremos atrapar al imbécil ese

Amy: pues ya que, me acabas de meter en esto.

Amy en su mente: Esto va ser muy difícil… pero me esforzare para que Vegeta no se dé cuenta que es de Verdad lo que siento por él... como se lo dije al Sr. Bardock… aunque estoy segura que esta marca nunca desaparecerá (sonríe)


	16. Chapter 16

Amy: señor quiero renunciar

Bardock: que... explícame...

Amy: ya no puedo seguir en su organización… la situación en la que me encuentro pude poner en

riesgo toda su investigación

Bardock: Cuál es tu situación

Vegeta: yo puedo explicártelo.

Bardock: Pues Dime

Amy: no por favor déjame seguir, Señor... falle y he cometido un error… tengo una relación con su sobrino... Lo se… usted nos advirtió que en esta vida no podía haber ni amistades y amoríos entre los miembros de la organización... lo siento me equivoque y me involucre

Bardock: por eso es que no regresabas hasta el día de ayer…

Amy: entiendo que este molesto…

Bardock: cállate no estoy molesto por eso... si no, porque te deje a ir a esa fiesta... y desde ese día no puedes hablar conmigo claramente, me envías pruebas inservibles… no vienes,... y sin darme una explicación,… no podías decirme esto de frente y sin estar ocultando cosas

Amy: yo... lo siento (le sale un lagrima)

Vegeta: deja de gritarle! no es su culpa…

Bardock: cállate... no estoy hablando contigo

Vegeta: que has dicho ¡! (se quiere acercar a Bardock, pero Amy lo detiene)

Amy: Vegeta... puedes dejarnos solo al Sr. Bardock y a mi

Vegeta: Que? Por supuesto que no acaso estás loca…. No te dejare sola ¡! Me…

Amy: Por favor… saldré en un momento (le da un beso en mejilla)

Vegeta: está bien, no apartare de la puerta si me necesitas

Amy: Gracias

Vegeta cierra la puerta y se recarga en pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

Amy: sr. De verdad lo siento es que… no sabía que hacer

Bardock: desde cuando me ocultas esto...

Amy: desde siempre señor... yo me enamoré de su sobrino desde que éramos pequeños, cuando nos tuvimos que ir mi hermana y yo pensé que lo olvidaría, pero al entrar a la organización y volverlo a ver, mis sentimientos regresaron... solo tenía 14 años y quería olvidar esos sentimientos lo juro... pero el día que fuimos a la playa... me di cuenta que nunca podría dejar de sentir esto, y solo me deje llevar señor…

Bardock: Amy (se arremanga la manga de su brazo derecho, y le muestra su muñeca) recuerdas esta marca

Amy: si señor fue transferida por mi padre… (Se toca su muñeca, y agacha la mirada)

Bardock: Mi mejor amigo… le prometí que cuidaría de ustedes y que las volvería fuertes… le prometí que me encargaría de que esta marca fuera transferida a su futuros nietos… sabes lo que significa si tú marca y la de Vegeta se unen por el sentimiento de sus corazones verdad

Amy: si señor su marca y mi marca desaparecerán... así llevándose el poder de nosotros

Bardock: Si... así es...

Amy: es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a tomar

Bardock: Aun soy muy jóvenes... tengo la esperanza que recapaciten antes de que sus marcas aparezcan. Y sea un total desperdicio de poder… sabes a lo que me refiero verdad

Amy: si señor la marca es el emblema de los Saiyajins hace mucho tiempo solo era heredada entre familia… pero cuando se vieron amenazados la marca fue transferida a extraños los cueles solo la pueden transferir en su lecho de muerte a sus herederos o a quienes consideran dignos de llevar ese poder. Pero eso provocó que muy pocos se quedaran con la marca real que es heredara atravez de familiares y se dice que los que lleven esa marca y sean los elegidos podrán obtener poderes inimaginables, usted y el Sr Vegeta son los únicos en esta época que tienen la marca real.

Bardock: no te equivocas..., ahora Raditz, Goku, Tarble y Vegeta son los siguientes. Pero bueno a lo que voy es que Tu padre te transfirió la suya… me gustaría que pudieras usar su poder para el bien... y que no se desperdiciara, sobre todo la Vegeta... porque solo él y mi hijo Goku podrían ser los verdaderos elegidos

Amy: lo se señor… pero como usted dijo aun somos jóvenes... además que aún no aparecen… pero… sr. Le juro que le contare... si pasa algo

Bardock: está bien… ahora sal y llama a Vegeta

Vegeta entra

Bardock: no creo que a ti te tenga que recordar esto verdad (le enseña la muñeca)

Vegeta: no, yo sé de qué hablas perfectamente... y ese será mi problema

Bardock: estas seguro…

Vegeta: y a ti que más te da

Bardock: Me importa… ambos me importan…

Vegeta (suspira): si estoy seguro

Bardock: Bien... solo cuídense... no me quedara de otra más que lidiar con tu padre cuando se entere

Vegeta: jumm pues para mí sería un alivio... si esa cosa desaparece, pues ya no tendría nada que ver con el (sale de la habitación)

Amy y Vegeta salen del lugar y se dirigen en automóvil a la casa de Vegeta

Amy: y bien ahora que

Vegeta: seguiremos con el plan fingiremos hasta que logremos atrapar al imbécil ese

Amy: pues ya que, me acabas de meter en esto.

Amy en su mente: Esto va ser muy difícil… pero me esforzare para que Vegeta no se dé cuenta que es de Verdad lo que siento por él... como se lo dije al Sr. Bardock… aunque estoy segura que esta marca nunca desaparecerá (sonríe)


	17. Chapter 17

Prosiguieron los días, pero Vegeta y Amy no encontraron nada que pudiera involucrar a Noa con el secuestro, ya se estaba volviendo asunto olvidado. Pero mientras que en otro lado las cosas no se habían hecho tan asunto olvidado.

Sr. Demian: que noticias me tienes Roku

Roku: Señor no me gusta dar las malas noticias, pero creo que el joven Noa se ha enamorado de la muchacha, además se está saliendo de objetivo

Sr. Demian: porque lo dices …

Roku: se ha empeñado a separar a la joven Bulma la de sus amigos, pero no solo eso se puso a investigar a la novia de uno de ellos, además de que sospecho que está utilizando recursos sin su autorización y creo que tiene algo planeado a sus espaldas.

Sr. Demian: MALDITO TRAIDOR…. (golpea el escritorio) déjalo que continúe con sus planes vemos hasta dónde puede llegar… pero asegúrate de que no le haga daño a Bulma... me oíste¡!

Roku: si señor

Sr. Demian: Los traidores pagan con su vida

En casa de Goku y Vegeta

Goku: Vaya que bueno Milk y yo pasamos los exámenes… ya me estaba preocupando... oye Vegeta que aran tú y Amy en estas vacaciones de invierno

Vegeta: nada

Goku: he como que nada… vamos no sea aburrido Amy le gustaría que fueran a las fiestas de invierno

Vegeta: no me ha dicho nada

Goku: pues tienes que invitarla

Vegeta: umm

Goku: que ocurre ¿, vamos no estés jugando... anda invítala

Vegeta: no es necesario

Goku: he que acaso no la quieres hacer feliz

Vegeta: porque no me dejas tranquila y llevas a tu novia a pasear o algo

Goku: a Milk... pero si ella está aquí, no recuerdas paso la noche aquí

Vegeta: ¡QUE! (se sorprende) no me digas que tú y ella ya

Goku: ¿ya qué?

Vegeta: no me hagas decirlo… ya sabes…

Goku: bueno...

Vegeta: entonces… (en su mente: no puede ser… en que momento)

Goku: bueno pues es que hacía mucho frío y pues… su chofer se atrasó…. Y

Vegeta: oye no me des detalles (se sonroja)

Goku: he? Pero que tiene de malo

Vegeta: no me interesan sus...

Goku: ella se quedó en mi habitación y yo me quede aquí en la sala, no podía dejar que se regresara a su casa en frio con un extraño en su taxi

Vegeta: entonces solo durmió Aquí

Goku: si porque ...

Vegeta sonrojado: no, por nada (en su mente: que estúpido… como pude pensar eso)

Goku: y entonces iras con Amy al as fiestas de invierno

Vegeta: que no. eso es para las parejas cursis y enamoradas

Goku: pues claro ese es el chiste …

Vegeta: no me interesa

Goku: vamos acaso no quieres a Amy como para complacerla con eso

Vegeta: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya no puedo con esto

Goku: ¿qué ocurre?

Vegeta habla en voz baja: tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a Milk ni a nadie

Goku: he

Vegeta: te digo que lo prometas

Goku: está bien está bien pero ya dime que pasa

Vegeta: lo de Amy y lo mío es una farsa

Goku: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Vegeta: no grites, lo que oyes fue inventado

Goku: pero, pero, pero porque ….

Vegeta: necesita hacerle creer a Noa, al que me estuvo investigando, al principio fue idea de Bardock ... pero después. fue idea mía porque tu padre no estaba ayudando con lo de Noa.

Milk estaba escondida es cuchando todo salió cuando Goku grito... pero al oír de que estaban hablando se oculto

Goku: Pero, pero ... pero … pero Amy….

Vegeta: escúchame no se lo tienes que decir a nadie

Goku: si, pero ... Vegeta, Amy...

Vegeta: ella ya lo sabe…

Goku: si está bien... pero trato de decir otra cosa

Vegeta: no quiero sermones… sabes que saldré a caminar… solo recuerda no puedes decírselo a nadie (sale de la casa)

Milk sale a ver a Goku

Milk: que tiene Amy Goku ... que es lo que le quieres decir a Vegeta

Goku: Milk escuchaste todo

Milk: si

Goku: (suspiro) lo que pasa es que Amy si quiere a Vegeta

Milk: como lo sabes

Goku: Lo sé desde siempre... y con todo lo que pasado... puedo ver que Amy... en verdad lo quiere

Milk: que mal... pero... ellos pudieran tener su oportunidad ya que Bulma está con Noa, y creo pasara

mucho tiempo junto a el

Goku: Si lo sé... creo Vegeta también ya se lo imagina ... por eso quiere estar solo...

Milk: nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada… (dijo desanimada) Goku ... te prepara algo delicioso ven vamos a la cocina

Goku: genial tenía hambre

Mientras en la calle pasea Amy

Amy: vaya comienza a sentirse más el frio debí salir con un abrigo más calientito, me comprare el chocolate caliente y regresare a casa

-Vaya, pero que sorpresa la hermosa Amy sola en calle, ¿qué paso con tu querido novio? -

Amy: Noa… que haces aquí…

Noa: Solo quise pasar a comprar algo para mi querida Bulma

Amy: así (dijo dudosa) bueno me voy quiero darme un paseo

Noa: oye oye no te vayas ... porque no platicas conmigo un momento (la toma del brazo)

Noa en su mente: excelente coincidencia… dos pájaros de un tiro

En otro lado de la da ciudad

Vegeta: ¿qué quieren?

-nos debes una revancha –

Vegeta: a claro ya me acorde de ustedes. conque la revancha de aquella golpiza que les dimos

-pero esta vez serás tu solo contra nosotros 10, podrás-

Vegeta: inténtelo (sonrió de medio lado)


	18. Chapter 18

Amy: oye suéltame… con qué derecho te atreves

Noa: vamos preciosa… yo te enseñare que soy mejor que tu novio

Amy: suéltame te digo se lo diré a Bulma y a mi novio

Noa: ¡a mí nadie me dice que no! (saca una jeringa discretamente y logra insertarla en el brazo de

Amy)

Amy comienza a sentirse mareada y cansada

Amy: mal... dito … (se desmalla)

La gente se acerca, pero Noa les dice que todo está bien y que él se encargara, abre una capsula y la mete a un auto.

Mientras tanto donde se encuentra Vegeta

Vegeta esta enfrenado a 10 chicos del tercer grado que habían molestado a Bulma y a Milk el día que se conocieron, los diez chicos intentas por varios medios tratar de golpear de Vegeta, pero Vegeta es mu ágil esquiva todos los golpes, pero en un momento uno de ellos saca una navaja e intenta enterrársela pero solo logra rasgar la chaqueta de Vegeta, Vegeta se distrae un segundo al ver su chaqueta, le propinan un golpe que le abre el labio, el enfurece.

Vegeta: ya es hora de terminar con esto

Vegeta, golpea ambos y los deja inconscientes en el suelo... cuando se disponía a noquear a los otros 8, se oyen las sirenas de las patrullas que se acercan... todos salen corriendo dejando a los dos noqueados y Vegeta se esconde en el techo de una casa cercana.

Vegeta: rayos... sabía que esto pasaría ... esperare que se vayan

Mientras que Amy despierta amarrada de las manos y en una habitación solitaria, de repente entra

Noa a la habitación

Noa: al fin despiertas... ya me estaba aburriendo

Amy: que es lo que quieres de mi

Noa: no es obvio dije que ya me estaba aburriendo... lo que quiero es divertirme (la sujeta del amarre de las cuerdas y sube si brazos acorralándola en la pared)

Amy: y crees que me voy a dejar he¡!

Noa: no tienes alternativa estas atrapada

Amy Sonríe: a eso crees porque estoy amarrada, solo observa (le da un rodillazo en el estómago, se separa de él y se comienza a desamarrar con la boca)

Noa se queja un momento por el dolor, pero en seguida se recupera

Noa: a conque sabes defenderte … bien vemos que puedes hacer niña

Amy en su mente: Que debo hacer … él no sabe quién soy en realidad... pero sin embargo… podría ser mi única oportunidad para comprar que Noa y aquel sujeto que me espiaba y espiaba la casa Bulma en ese entonces es el mismo. Veamos que pasa

Noa: Esta segura que quieres hacer esto… créeme es mejor que aceptes ser mi diversión

Amy: cállate ¡! Ya te dije no te saldrás con la tuya ¡! Saldré de aquí y le contare a todos lo que has querido hacerme

Noa: así pues, inténtalo. (comienza a atacarla)

Amy detiene sus golpes y los va esquivando poco a poco, y zafándose de los amarres con destreza

Amy en su mente: es rápido, pero sus golpes son fáciles de predecir… no debo confiarme... solo está jugando

Noa: ¿vaya donde aprendiste a defenderte a si?, acaso tu novio te enseño?

Amy: así es … y en estos momentos debe estarme buscando

Noa: eso crees … porque yo creo que más bien … o está muerto… o la policía lo tiene por armar escandalo …

Amy: bastardo... que hiciste ...

Noa: umm solo les di un empujoncito a unos brabucones que se querían vengar (sonríe), pero viendo lo que te ha enseñado... es más probable que este ocupado ahorita …

Amy: desgraciado... entonces todo lo tienes muy bien planeado

Noa: no lo tuyo fue casualidad (sigue atacándola)

Amy logra darle una patada en la cara, causando que Noa sangre por la boca.

Noa: ¡maldita nadie me hace sangrar!…

Amy: je parece ya apareció alguien que pudo lograrlo

Noa: lo pagaras maldita

De regreso en lugar donde se encuentra Vegeta

Vegeta recibe una llamada

Vegeta: ¿qué le paso qué? estas segura... Rayos …. Que? Aaa, pero como …. Si voy... enseguida….

Pero qué fue lo que le diste…. Aaa si está bien, bien voy (cuelga el teléfono) que mujer tan gritona… parece que ya se fueron la patrullas… bien iré al hospital.

En el camino se topa con Bulma

Bulma: hola … Vegeta

Vegeta: hola… (intenta parecer indiferente)

Bulma: a donde vas parece que llevas prisa…

Vegeta: al hospital... y si llevo prisa...

Bulma: ¿espera que ocurrió puedo ayudar en algo?

Vegeta: porque no te vas con tu novio

Bulma: a pero que carácter… solo trato de ayudar, además desde hace rato que no puedo localizarlo

Vegeta: umm bueno adiós.

Bulma solo lo ve partir, y ella se queda triste, pues extrañaba estar con y sus amigos… Milk hacia tiempo que no le hablaba y Goku apenas y saludada siempre estaba corriendo o haciendo algo a prisa, y ahora para su suerte no había visto a su novio, y después de todo que ya había despedido a su escolta, ahora andaba sola por las calles.

Mientras que, en aquella habitación solitaria, pelaban Amy Noa...

Amy con unos cuantos raspones en su cuerpo y su ropa rasgada, Mientras que Noa no tenía ningún otro golpe, el de la boca no se notaba, al parecer solo había sido por dentro la herida.

Amy: en su mente: es demasiado fuerte... nunca me imaginé que tuviera esa fuerza... no le he hecho nada

Noa: basta de juegos (se acerca rápidamente a ella y la golpea con el pie en el costado derecho)

Amy: aaaugrr (cae incada al piso del dolor)

Noa: Dime para quien trabajas

Amy: aaaugrr no… se dé … que me …hablas…

Noa: ya me di cuenta ... tú eres aquella chica la del callejón ... la que vigilaba la casa de los Brienfs… es mejor que me digas para quién trabajas, quien es en realidad ese tal Vegeta … (la vuelve a Golpear)

Amy: Aaa … no lo metas en esto... él no tiene nada que ver (en su mente: maldición se me volteo la jugada, pero no le diré nada)

Noa: lo mataré … si no me dices… para quien trabajas…

Amy: No te diré nada…

Noa: ya veo te importa más tu jefe que tu novio he … me pregunto qué ara ...si te mato...

Amy: no podrás matarme ….

Noa: no digas tonterías niñas, no te vez … no resistirás mucho…

Amy: vamos... sigamos… (se levanta) aun no me vences ….

Noa: miserable... lo lamentaras ... vamos te daré la oportunidad de que intentes golpearme

Amy: Bien (corre hasta Noa y con un puñetazo de su brazo derecho, logra darle en la boca del estómago, y una marca en su muñeca comienza a aparecer, pare rematar le da un patada giratoria, que tumba Noa en el piso) Aaa (jadea) tengo que salir de aquí antes de que despierte … (jadea) no durara mucho así… rayos ya no tengo mucha fuerza para ... pero debo intentarlo... (camina asía la puerta, está cerrada con llave, pero la patea y logra abrirla, Amy con pocas fuerzas y lo más rápido que puede sale del lugar) ( jadea y llora un poco) no traigo mi teléfono .. maldición… ya no puedo moverme… espera... ... debo de traer el localizador… de emergencia... solo debo presionar un botón (se desmalla)


	19. Chapter 19

En el hospital

Milk: ya era hora de que llegaras

Vegeta: no es para tanto… esto no es una urgencia

Milk: como no va hacer una emergencia mi pobre Goku está enfermo

Vegeta: que ridícula por un dolor en el estómago no se va morir, además… yo no tengo la culpa de que se enfermara... que por cierto que le diste... de comer

Milk: solo un platillo que se ocurrió hacer... (dijo apenada) pero creo que exagere en algo

Vegeta: bueno ya estoy aquí..., llévame a verlo

Milk lleva a Goku a verlo, y este está en el cuarto tumbado al a cama, Goku lo recibe como si de

verdad estuviera muriendo.

Vegeta: NO SEAS DRAMATICO! Es solo un simple dolor de estómago¡!

Goku: pero duele (se empieza a quejar y retorcerse de dolor)

Vegeta: ( O.o ) de verdad le duele … que rayos le diste Milk

Milk saca un pequeño embace: de esto (abre la tapa) quieres probar

Vegeta: ni loco... gack tiene hasta un aspecto asqueroso ... no sé cómo te atreviste a probar esto Kakarotto (dice con cara de nauseas)

Goku: auch auch cuando lo vi por primera vez se veía delicioso (se vuelve a retorcer de dolor)

Milk: lo siento mucho Goku…

El celular de Vegeta comienza a sonar, Vegeta contesta, al escuchar lo que le decían, de repente su mirada cambia a sorprendida, que inmediatamente se vuelve seria. Cuelga el teléfono

Vegeta: donde están sus capsulas¡!

Milk: ahí en el primer cajón ... que sucede Vegeta … estas muy alterado

Vegeta: llevo prisa después te explico

Vegeta al salir del hospital activa un capsula que resulta ser la motocicleta de Goku, se dirige asía casa de Bardock a toda velocidad, al llegar todos lo reciben con caras deprimidas.

Vegeta: Donde esta¡? (le dice a una empleada... pero es interrumpido por un joven muy molesto)

-que haces aquí... es tu culpa que ella este así… donde estabas! ... he maldito ¡!... no se supone que debías protegerla... acaso … -

Vegeta: ¡apártate! No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo …

Bardock: sígueme … te llevare con ella

Vegeta y Bardock entran en una habitación que fue acondicionada especialmente para Amy

Vegeta: ¡Amy!

Bardock: está estable. Aun nos sabemos cómo le paso esto... pero creemos que pronto despertara, pero aun algo que debo mostrarte, (toma la muñeca derecha de Amy y se la muestra a Vegeta) apareció su marca, eso quiere decir que la llevaron a sus límites... lo que explicaría su estado... su espíritu de guerrera despertó al sentirse acorralada, lo que nos indica, que quien le hizo esto es fuerte. Donde estabas cuando esto ocurrió

Vegeta: unos imbéciles querían enfrentarme ... eran 10 pero ... nos interrumpieron ... apareció la policía... después me entere que tu hijo tenía una fuerte indigestión... en el camino en el hospital trate de avisarle a Amy, pero no contesto... así que llegue al hospital.

Bardock: por suerte traía su localizador, y logro activarlo... así fue como la encontramos, tendremos que esperar a que despierte y nos cuente que paso

Mientras tanto en casa de Bulma

Bulma recibía una visita

Bulma: Noa que buen que vienes comenzaba por sentirme sola...

Noa: podemos ir a un lugar más privado ¿

Bulma: he Bueno... ven vamos a mi habitación

Ya en la habitación Noa cierra la puerta y le roba un beso Bulma, Bulma se sorprende, pero se lo corresponde, ella sonriente lo invita a ver una película, pero Noa se niega y le dice que tiene en mente algo más divertido, Bulma no entiende y le pregunta de qué se trata, Noa comienza a besarla de nuevo y pasea sus manos por la cintura de Bulma y trata de pasarlas por otros lugares, pero Bulma se separa

Bulma: no espera… no quiero... no me gusta lo que haces

Noa: vamos no es para tanto Bulma, ven

Bulma se vuelve acerca y este le agarra los brazos, se las levanta ya la vuelve a besar, se pega a ella y vuelve a acariciarla, pero esta vez forzándola a no caparse de él, Bulma se enoja y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas

Bulma: dije que ¡no!

Noa: tu vas hacer lo que yo te diga( la amenaza con una navaja y le tapa la boca)

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Amy despierta, asustada y logra ver a Vegeta recargado en la puerta.

Amy: ¡Vegeta!

Vegeta: Despertaste más pronto de lo que esperaba

Amy: tienes que ir por Bulma... está en peligro...

Vegeta: a que refieres. (pregunta asustado)

Amy se queja un poco por el dolor en sus heridas

Amy: ve por ella, ¡yo sé lo que te digo... se trata de Noa… vete yaaaaaa!

Vegeta sale corriendo del lugar… se sube a la motocicleta y se apresura para llegar a casa de Bulma.


	20. Chapter 20

Bulma por fin va regresar a su casa ya a salvo, los padres de Bulma en agradecimiento le ofrecen pasar el resto del día con ellos y comer en su casa, Bulma piensa que Vegeta aceptaría con gusto, y así le podría darle algo que había guardado el día que se distanciaron, sin embargo.

Vegeta: lo siento... no puedo aceptar... tengo algo que hacer… pero muchas Gracias

Bulma: que ocurre (le dice en voz baja)

Vegeta: es Amy… Noa la ataco … pero ella logro escapar... aunque está aún muy lastimada (también habla en voz baja)

Bulma: … Vegeta lo siento mucho... (en su mente: como lo olvide … ella y el ... -muerde su labio-) entonces debes ir a verla...

Vegeta: si… pero deje la moto de Kakarotto en tu casa

Bulma: así … lo olvidada… ten… la encapsule antes de venir por ti…

Vegeta se despide de los padres de Bulma activa la capsula y se pone el caso

Vegeta: Oye … Bulma… (quiere decirle algo, pero se arrepiente) nos vemos después… (baja la visera, comienza arrancar la moto) … cuídate…

Bulma se va a casa preocupada y la vez nostálgica... quería que Vegeta los acompañara, su madre se acerca a ella.

Sra. Brienfs: Tranquila... ya habrá oportunidad que ese guapo jovencito, salga contigo... no te deprimas.

Bulma se sonroja: ¡Mama! No es por eso que estoy triste

Sra. Brienfs: jojojojo… lo siento... pero

Bulma: solo somos amigos …. Además… él tiene novia...

Sra. Brienfs: o enserio... es una pena ustedes harían tan bonita pareja…

Bulma: mama! No vez lo que me aba de pasar con Noa... y tu pensando en conseguirme otro novio

Sra. Brienfs: umm el que te taco era tu novio … o pero que cruel…

Bulma: mama… vamos mejor a casa quiero descasar…

Dr. Brienfs: pues vamos querida… (sonrió) te mereces un gran descanso...

Bulma sube al auto, y al ver por la ventana, recuerda aquella nota y regalo que le había dado Vegeta aquel día que habían hecho las paces y la última vez que habían estado juntos, aquel regalo era la cápsula de la moto que ella le había regalado, y la nota decía...

No puedo aceptarla

Consérvela!

Cuando sea el momento, pasearemos en ella.

Solo me subiré a ella si tu vienes conmigo. Después de todos por tu culpa perdí la otra, sería injusto, que a esta le pasara algo estando yo solo.

Cuídate.

Bulma imagina las posibles caras que haría Vegeta si se lo dijera en persona.

Bulma: Vegeta …

Bulma llega a casa y ve como los trabajadores cambian el cristal roto y recogen escombros, las cocineras preparan comida, Bulma suspira y se acerca a ver como preparan la comida y a probarla.

Mientras tanto en casa de Bardock

Vegeta le platicaba lo sucedido a Amy, y Bardock con lujo de detalle, Bardock se retira para hacer las investigaciones correspondientes.

Amy: Bueno y que esperas

Vegeta: de que hablas

Amy: idiota… (se queja al querer levantarse de la cama) que esperas para ir con ella

Vegeta: no digas tonterías… ella está bien… la que necesita de mi ayuda eres tú... me quedare contigo…. Te… (le da un beso en la frente) qui…e..

Amy se sonroja, pero enseguida lo interrumpe

Amy aprieta sus puños tomando un poco de las sabanas: ¡eres un idiota! esto es solo culpa mía… ahora vete… no pierdas esta oportunidad... corre... dile que la amas…

Vegeta: que ¿? ¡No es solo … la culpa… yo ... te… (se pone serio) No iré a ningún lugar! Estas loca... yo me quedare …. Mi beber es ….

Amy: no seas tonto…. y no te atrevas a mentirme… yo sé bien… lo sientes… no te sientas culpable por nada… ¡ahora Vete!… no te perdonare si no te vas… la amas... no es así ... pues ve….

Vegeta: Amy….

Amy: Solo ve por ella... anda… (sonríe) estaré bien… es su momento …

Vegeta no dice nada….

Amy: anda ya no pierdas más el tiempo….

Vegeta le sonríe y sale del lugar corriendo

Amy lo ve irse agacha la mirada y deja correr unas lagrimas

Amy: soy una tonta... pero… sería un error … si lo dejo quedarse … no podría soportar… saber que la ama... y está conmigo ... por lastima…. Además (se limpia las lágrimas, y ve su muñeca derecha) ahora mi destino está marcado… (voltea al techo y suspirar) ojalá todo te salga bien Vegeta (sonríe)


	21. Chapter 21

Vegeta se dirige a casa de Bulma, al llegar se da cuenta que no es el único.

Lo anuncian en el jardín

-Señorita Bulma aquí está otro de sus invitados …

Bulma Vegeta... pensé que estarías con Amy ... que paso?

Vegeta: Ella me mando contigo... am podemos hablar en privado...

\- ¡Vegeta! Ven a sentarte ... la comida esta deliciosa

Vegeta: ¡¿Kakarotto?! No se supone que estabas muy enfermo

Milk: en cuento le dijeron habría comida se sintió mejor inmediatamente (dice molesta)

Vegeta: ¬ ¬ Es el colmo… no tienes Remedio Kakarotto después no te quejes si te duele el estómago...

Goku: Vamos no es para tanto... no exageren ...

Milk y Vegeta: tu fuiste el que estuviste exagerando¡!

Bulma: jejeje Vamos comer sí...

Todos comieron, Goku recayó con su dolor de estómago, pero ahora está rogando por un poco de atención de Milk, pero está molesta y se lo niega.

Bulma : de finamente me quedare soltera por un tiempo … (suspira al ver como Milk le niega su atención a Goku )

Milk reacciona inmediatamente así comentario.

Milk: no digas eso ... si es la mejor oportunidad para volver a empezar... verdad Vegeta….

Vegeta se pone nervioso

Bulma: aii Milk si no hay nadie pretendiéndome ahora ...

Milk: cómo puedes estar tan segura ... debe de haber alguien ahí verdad Vegeta

Vegeta sigue poniéndose nervioso ... él no tiene pensado decírselo frente a todos …

Bulma: pero eso no importa … ahora Milk... de verdad prefiero descansar de Novios por un tiempo...

Milk: Vegeta... di algo ... (le susurra)

Vegeta: pues …. para mi será un alivio, No tendré que salvarte ... de lunáticos.

Bulma: jajajaja si ... no soportaría ver de nuevo... tanta sangre ... por una simple navaja...le señala las heridas

Vegeta: ¡oyeee!

Milk: ¿he? (en su mente: ¿acaso están jugando?... ha este par no los entiendo …)

Bulma: ven dejemos a los enamorados arreglar sus problemas

Goku: he ¿?

Bulma jala a Vegeta hasta la salida

Vegeta: oye espera … (saca la capsula de la moto de Goku) Oye Kakarotto piensa rápido (le arroja la capsula)

Ya en la salida. Bulma activa una capsula es la motocicleta de le había regalado a Vegeta.

Bulma: Creo que es hora de que demos un paseo (le da un casco, guantes y una chamarra, ella se

pone una y el otro casco)

Vegeta: sabía que la guardarías (sonrió de medio lado mientras veía la motocicleta)

Bulma: y que esperas... vamos a probarla... (sonrió, y termino de ponerse el casco)

Vegeta subió, Bulma se puso de tras de él y lo abrazo

Vegeta: Iremos rápido.. . no ira asustada o sí?

Bulma: jajá sorpréndeme …

Vegeta arranco la moto y como se lo había advertido a Bulma iban rápido, pero Bulma iba muy contenta disfrutando del viaje, no podían estar pasándola mejor, ente curvas recatas, la adrenalina por la velocidad era la mejor sensación.

Llegaron a un lago que estaba apenas congelándose por el invierno y estaba comenzando a sentiré el frio. Los dos bajaron de la moto para el paisaje

Bulma: cuando el lago se congele vendré a patinar ...

Vegeta: Jum... entonces quieres alejarte de las relaciones sentimentales por un tiempo ... verdad

Bulma: si … quiero disfrutar un poco más mi vida ... recuperar todo lo que perdí por esta con ese… ni para que mencionarlo… y tu como vas con Amy

Vegeta: Digamos que ahora tiene otros planes

Bulma: que .. pero que paso... pensé que tú y ella …

Vegeta: Bueno… en realidad … (le iba decir que todo había sido inventado, pero se arrepiente, siente que no tiene caso) ya lo habíamos acordado…

Bulma: ¿y cómo sigue?

Vegeta: Bien …

Bulma se abraza del brazo de Vegeta

Bulma: Se siente algo de frio

Vegeta pone su brazo alrededor de ella

Vegeta: ¿así está mejor?

Bulma: si gracias

Vegeta: si quieres puedo llevarte ya de regreso a tu casa

Bulma: no.… quiero estar así un rato más … y que querías decirme

Vegeta: no te preocupes por eso… ahora no es importante… ya después será su momento

Bulma: como quieras (se abraza aún más de Vegeta)

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron unos minutos más y después regresaron a la cuidad, Vegeta dejo a Bulma en su casa, y después se fue a la suya, donde Milk y Goku lo esperaban.

Milk: porque no le dijiste lo que sientes por ella he ¿?

Vegeta: ¿que no tienes casa?

Milk: estoy cuidando a Goku… oye... no me cambies el tema

Vegeta: no molestes... ella dijo que quería estar un tiempo sola …

Milk: y eso que …

Goku: perdiste tu oportunidad…aii aii aii (se queja un poco su estómago le duele)

Vegeta: Solo estoy respetando lo que ella quiere ... así que, no se metan.

Vegeta se fue a su habitación, y miraba la capsula de la moto, sonrió.

Vegeta en su mente: Ya llegara el momento que pueda decirte lo que siento.

En casa de Bardock

Bardock detrás de su escritorio: maldito. No hay nada de ese tipo… pero no podrá ocultarse por mucho tiempo, y cuando lo encuentre… por lo pronto tengo que mandar a Amy a empezar su entrenamiento para controlar ese poder… de lo contrario … No debo pensar en eso… ella está Bien… Bien comenzare a preparar todo para que la reciban y también tengo que prepararme, se acerca la fecha para que ese par comience con la búsqueda.


	22. Chapter 22

Son vacaciones y Goku y Milk salían muy seguido a pasear, pero solo eran ellos dos Bulma y Vegeta por su lado se la pasaban encerados o solitarios era muy raro que Bulma y Vegeta salieran junto, si lo hacían era porque Bulma y él se llegaban a topar en algún lugar. Pero Milk tenía un plan para sacarlos de su soledad, y los ha invitado a pasear por el centro juntos donde había comida y puestos de juegos entre otras cosas, todo el lugar emanaba tranquilidad y mucha felicidad.

El primero en llegar es Vegeta, Goku le había dicho que tendría que recoger a Milk y que ahí lo vería, Vegeta desganado espera con paciencia, pero el ruido que hay alrededor es un tanto molesto. Después de unos minutos de espera llega Bulma.

Bulma: Hola... aun no llegan los tortolos?

Vegeta: No aún no. ya empiezo a Aburrirme (dijo Cruzado de brazos)

Bulma: esperemos unos momentos mas ... y como has estado

Vegeta: bien…

Bulma: que bueno

Se quedan un momento en silencio... ambos no sabían que más decir pero Bulma se anima

Bulma: ya me case de esperar porque no mejor aprovechamos el tiempo y vamos a divertirnos

Vegeta: Si quieres... ya me cansé de esperar

Bulma: si ven vamos a divertirnos

Bulma jala a Vegeta del brazo y comienza a llevarlo a todos los puestos de comida, juegos y demás. ambos están pasando un rato agradable compitiendo entre ellos, pero claro en todos los juegos Vegeta terminaba ganando y por mucho, pero esto no le molesta a Bulma al contrario se siente feliz, ya que están llamando la atención de todos, y en parte le agrada mucho... hasta que Dos chicas bastante lindas se acercaron a Vegeta

Chica1: Ores muy fuerte y hábil en estos juegos

Chica2: sí, No quieres salir con día con nosotras, (lo abraza del brazo y la otra se abraza de él)

Vegeta las aparta de él, pero ellas son muy persistentes y encimosas

Bulma: oigan ustedes dos… no ven que viene conmigo (se pone en medio entre vegeta y ese par de chicas)

Chica1: ¿acaso eres su novia?

Bulma: No ... pero …

Chica2: entonces no te metas, Como te llamas Lindo (le giña un ojo a Vegeta)

Bulma: grr… que mal educadas... el que no sea su novia no quiere decir que pueden venir a interrumpirnos de esa manera …

Chica:1: Yo no oigo que él se queje Verdad querido

Vegeta: Bien ¡! ¡Ya déjense de tonterías niñas escandalosas! Odio a las niñas encimosas y latosas ... y efectivamente vengo con ella (se zafa de ambas niñas, y toma a Bulma de la mano) Vamos de aquí ...

Bulma sonríe ante el hecho y se va con Vegeta, y solo voltea a burlarse de tales chichas sacándoles la lengua. Ambos se van un lugar más tranquilo. Y se sientan en una banca, pero aún siguen tomados de la mano.

Bulma: que niñas... supongo que aún son de secundaria

Vegeta: si eso parecía

Bulma: Lo que les dijiste fue muy divertido... pusieron cara de desilusión y llanto

Vegeta: es la verdad... no me gustan las chicas así...

Bulma: pues estas de suerte... porque… (es interrumpida por Milk que llega a saludar)

Milk: los estábamos buscando por todos lados hasta que los vimos sentarse aquí

Goku: si… oigan no tienen hambre...

Milk: Aaa, pero sí parece que se la han pasado muy bien picarones (señala sus manos que están unidas)

Vegeta y Bulma se sueltan inmediatamente sonrojados

Bulma: jeje no es lo que piensas...

Milk: claro … (sonríe) Ven Goku Vayamos por comida y dejemos a los tortolos solos …

Goku: sí ya me muero de hambre... Vayamos a ver que comida tan deliciosa venden (abra a Milk y se van)

Bulma: lo siento jeje no me di cuenta que no te solté … (sonrojada)

Vegeta: descuida... (sonrojado mirando para otro lado) tampoco me di cuenta

Bulma: jeje Bueno Olvidemos eso vamos a cenar con Goku y Milk que te parece

Vegeta: de hecho, preferiría no regresar a ese lugar

Bulma: he porque ¿?

Vegeta: ya me arte de tanta gente y ruido ... además... no quiero volver a toparme con más chiquillas molestas

Bulma: si tiene razón yo tampoco …

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí

¿?: Es el … por fin te encontré…

-un perro ladra al fondo –

¿?: tranquilo amigo... Tranquilo… (acaricia al perro) y esa chica quien será ... y la otra que esta con su primo ... jumm que interesante... Vamos amigo... después nos encontraremos con ellos aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

Regresando al lugar donde están Vegeta y Bulma

Bulma: bueno esas Chicas no se dan por vencidas (dice un tanto molesta y para sí misma al darse cuenta que se dirigen asía ellos, pero Vegeta aun no las ve) Vámonos Vegeta… (lo toma de nuevo de la mano y comienza a jalarlo para correr)

Vegeta: como quieras … Pero... es necesario que corramos

Bulma: que acaso … no puedes seguirme el paso

Vegeta: Claro que puedo... no seas tonta

Bulma: pues entonces corre (sonríe retándolo)

Corren por un tiempo hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida

Bulma: agotada... no te cansaste ¿?... yo si … (jadea)

Vegeta: bromeas esto no es nada…. Pero me sorprende que te pusieras a correr

Bulma: así te gustan las chicas no.… activas y fuertes…

Vegeta: Porque lo dices (dice nervioso)

Bulma: Me acorde de Amy ... y de lo que le dijiste a esas chicas (se pone nerviosa también, pero ella no logra comprender porque está nerviosa)

Vegeta: Bueno en realidad no es lo único que me llama la atención de una mujer (la mira decidido, piensa decirle, pero es interrumpido)

¿?: Hola Chicos que les vamos a servir

Bulma: jejeje Hola amm yo quiero amm no se Vegeta tu qué quieres

Vegeta: lo que sea (dice un tanto desanimado y molesto)

Bulma: Vamos anímate … se ve todo muy delicioso y me la he pasado increíble ganamos muchos cupones… en la feria y según recuerdo podemos cambiarlos donde sea… mientras no salgamos de la región... que quieres comer

Vegeta: jumm (encoje los hombros) El paquete 1 está bien (en su mente: creo que será en otra

ocasión)

Vegeta y Bulma se quedan a comer, así terminando con esa pequeña aventura .


	23. Chapter 23

La vacaciones de invierno habían terminado, al final todos habían disfrutados de sus vacaciones, era hora de regresar a clases, una gran sorpresa los esperaba a su regreso a clases.

Todos esperaban en el patio el mensaje que tenía el director para ellos.

Director: como ya saben cada año en la región se hacen competencias deportivas entre predatorias, el concejo al ver el incremento de deportistas en nuestra preparatoria, decidimos registrarnos por primera vez a la competencia, y por falta de tiempo y presupuesto esta semana seleccionaremos a los mejores deportistas, y no podrán negarse a participar, quien se niegue, será expulsado de la escuela

Alumnos: usted no puede hacer... eso... es muy injusto…

Director: Solo será por esta ocasión, ya que el premio beneficiaria mucho a la escuela que esta siga en pie ... sé que se oye muy injusto pero la verdad es que nos hemos visto obligados a tomar este tipo de decisiones,

Bulma: oiga director y porque no mejor da una cantidad y les pide a mis padres que apoyen la escuela

Director: esto no solo es pues cuestión de dinero... si no que la escuela en 30 años de fundación nunca ha participado en un evento deportivo, hemos sido juzgados por el gobierno de no fomentar el deporte, si no particípanos cerraran la escuela hasta hacer un cambio completo del personal

Vegeta: entonces tenemos que participar para salvar su pellejo ¿? Ja. por mí que cambien todo el personal no es nuestra culpa que su personal sea mediocre y no sepa cómo llevar una escuela

Alumnos: siiiiiii, no todos tenemos el tiempo para ir a los entrenamientos, y mucho menos estar participando en sus eventos.

Director: No digan eso… por favor que les cuesta participar

Milk: ahora si pide las cosas por favor … ja que cobarde…

Goku: vamos porque no nos calmamos... A mí no me parece tan mala idea... A mi si me gustaría participar, será contra otras preparatorias verdad

Milk: Goku …

Otro Alumno: jeje a decir verdad a mí también me gustaría participar (Es un alumno bajito y calvo de primer año)

Otros alumnos (de tercer año): Niños tontos esto es para los mayores Director no se preocupe nosotros le ayudaremos a Ganar la competencia

Alumnas de segundo año y tercero: Nosotras estamos dispuestas también, las de primero no podrán hacer nada, será un pérdida de tiempo

Bulma: ¿y ustedes quienes se creen he?' claro que podríamos Verdad chicas

Chicas: SIII

Milk: así es … ustedes no saben de o queríamos capaces

Vegeta: Jumm como sea… Si participo no será para salvar su pellejo (señala al director) Sera para demostrarles que no deben subestimarnos (señala a los de tercero)

Bulma: Bien Dicho Vegeta... Porque no empezamos con la selección desde ahora …

Director: si si … maestros empiecen ... por favor antes de que se arrepientan...

La selección de deportistas comenzó de inmediato, para lo sorpresa de todo los más sobre salientes del primer año fueron 3 estudiantes en los cuales eran Goku, Vegeta y otro llamado Krilin, el profesor quedo tan impresionado que tiene un plan para estos tres. Mientras que Bulma y Milk habían calificado solo se habían inscrito para atletismo y para formar parte del equipo de voleibol, Ambas quedaron en el equipo de voleibol de primero, pero en atletismo solo Milk había pasado las pruebas, junto con otras chicas .

El día de competencias a llegado, empezando por la clasificación para competir para los primeros lugares, pero en caso de Voleibol as solo haber registrado 4 equipos primero habrá un partido para cada equipo que todos los se conozcan entre sí, y después en la segunda ronda se decidirán los lugares de premiación.

Goku: hoy es el primer partido de las chicas, yo iré a ver a Milk me van a acompañar

Vegeta: no tengo nada que hacer así ... que estará bien ...

Krilin: ¿no piensan entrenar?

Goku: participaremos cuando termine la primera ronda de voleibol así que no hay prisa

Krilin: enserio... pero las competencias ... si se dan cuenta que tenemos que enfrenarnos a todas las escuelas y entraremos en …(es interrumpido)

Vegeta: eso no importa, los horarios y las competencias están arregladas de forma que podamos participar, además … para nosotros esto será como un simple juego de niños.

Krilin: que ¿? Ustedes son muy misteriosos saben...

Goku: no tanto... jajajaja para ser de baja estatura eres un hábil y ágil.

Krilin en su mente: están locos por supuesto que no se me hace un juego de niños... algunas cosas sui serán muy fáciles, pero…. Esto puede ser muy demándate y agotador después de todo … que extraños son esos estos dos

Krilin: pero puede ser un gran desgaste físico

Vegeta: eso crees ... umm no lo creo

Goku: ni yo...

Krilin: bueno como sea ... iré con ustedes, pero no se hagan muchas ilusiones, me entere que los equipos que se enfrenta 2 de ellos son de tercero y solo uno es de primero además de ellas, pero lo más feo es que dicen que en ese equipo están las dos mejores …

Goku: a que te refieres...

Krilin: Ustedes no los saben porque son nuevos , pero esas chicas en el equipo cuando iban en la

secundaria fueron las ganadoras a nivel nacional

Goku: que ¿? De la nación ¿? Tan buenas son

Krilin: se dice que ya tiene contratos para ser profesionales solo esperan que cumplan la mayoría de edad

Vegeta: Eso explica porque solo 3 escuelas se registraron Equipo de Voleibol y 2 de ellas con de tercero... ya saben a qué se enfrentan

Krilin: así es … tiene muy pocas posibilidades de ganar he incluso probablemente salgan lastimadas

Goku: no importa... no creo que se den por vencidas, están muy animadas

Vegeta: Jum. Debo admitir que me sorprende su actitud de esas chicas

Goku: que esperamos vayamos a apoyarlas y a ver el partido … (se adelanta corriendo)

Krilin: que animado esta...

Vegeta: así es el... pero yo tampoco me quiero perder ni un minuto…. (Comienza acorrer para alcanzar a Goku)

Krilin: que afortunados ... se juntan con las chicas más lindas de primero ... (también comienza acorrer para alcanzarlos)

Continuara…

Unos minutos después del comienzo del partido

\- que pasa niña quieres llorar

-por supuesto que no, pero que acaso no sabes podrás ganarnos sin jugar sucio?

-Sucio dices... ja esto no es jugar sucio... así es como se debe de jugar.


	24. Chapter 24

Bulma y Vegeta se besaban en medio de los todos, al terminar se miran un poco desconcertados y sonrojados sin saber que decirse, Bulma lo toma de la mano y le sonríe, comienza a llevarlo entre la multitud hasta salir del lugar, ocúltense de los demás debajo de las escaleras del colegio.

Vegeta toma la iniciativa de hablar primero.

Vegeta: Bulma... yo … (no encuentra las palabras para hablar con ella)

Bulma solo lo mira, le sonríe y se avienta a besarlo, el solo se deja llevar correspondiéndole el beso, pero son interrumpidos por el altavoz que hace el llamado para el evento donde justamente le tocara participar a Vegeta, ambos a escuchar el llamado se separan.

Bulma: siempre en mal momento (se queja)

Vegeta: rayos... tengo que irme... (la jala para darle el último Beso, Sonríe de medio lado) nos vemos después… (se dirige al lugar de competencia)

Bulma: ¡Solo me reuniré con mi equipo he iré a verte ¡!Suerte!

Vegeta: jaja como si la necesitara …

Bulma Ríe un poco y se dirige de regreso con su equipo

Ya en el patio de la escuela arreglado para el evento el presentador

Presentador: Bienvenidos a todos estas serán las eliminarías del Torneo Anual de Artes marciales entre preparatorias. Tenemos como primeros participantes, Al Grupo de Primero de la Preparatoria 209, de la Región 91, como dato curioso la mayoría de estos participantes participarán en otras categorías, y es su primer año concursando, Un aplauso para ellos, Se enfrentarán a la preparatoria 201 de la región 91, Como dato para los nuevos participantes, esta preparatoria siempre ha llegado a los cuartos de final. Un aplauso y Mucha suerte a todos

Comencemos con los combates.

10 participantes representando al primer año de cada preparatoria

Los primeros 5 combates estuvieron muy reñidos entre ambas preparatorias, pero desafortunadamente la preparatoria 201 fue la ganadora de esos 5 combates Obligando a los 5 competidores restantes a Ganar sus contiendas para así enfrentarse a un desempate de lo contrario serán eliminados.

Alumno 1 P209: Rayos tenemos que ganar acomode lugar

Vegeta: Jumm ese no será problema.

Krilin: No es por presumir, pero pienso lo mismo esto será muy fácil

Alumno2 P209: Pero … son fuertes ..

Goku (toca el hombro de aquel alumno): Tranquilo... debes confiar en ti mismo ... además ... no son tan fuertes... solo deben pensar en una buena estrategia para sacarlos des cuadrilátero.

Presentador: siguiente combate será entre el participante Krilin y el participante Alem

La pelea comenzó y para sorpresa de todos a Krilin solo le costó tres movimientos muy simples para sacar a su contrincante del cuadrilátero, Krilin Sonriente y sin cansancio sonrió ante los espectadores y salió saludando a sus compañeros.

Alumno1: Vaya... que sorpréndete

Presentador: esto es increíble ... el siguiente participante es Goku contra el participante Luan

Al comenzar la palea Goku le permitió atacar a su contrincante, pero con una sola mano logra detener su puñetazo.

Goku (sonríe): lo siento... (lo suelta y con un pequeño golpe de viento, lo manda fuera de la plataforma)

Su contrincante queda extrañando no entiende como paso eso.

Alumno2: como... como hizo eso... no me di cuenta de nada…

Presentador: pero… pero que fue lo que paso apenas comenzó el combate y el participante ya está fuera de la plataforma... esto es increíble... el siguiente participante es Vegeta y su contrincante será Milo

Vegeta invito a su contrincante a atacar y Vegeta lo termino recibiendo con un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente.

Presentador: no lo puedo creer … no duran ni un segundo contra los últimos participantes de la preparatoria 209, en la Historia de torneos entre preparatorias nunca se había visto algo así ... pero según los rumores ellos no serán los únicos en lograr esto.

Continuemos con los combates…

Vegeta miro al presentador, era la segunda vez que oía sobre ese rumor … se emociono y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras regresaba con sus compañeros.

Goku: Oyeron eso

Krilin: si se lo sé... sé que se refiere... el hermano gemelo de.. (es interrumpido por Vegeta)

Vegeta: lo conozco te refieres al hermano de chica rubia del voleibol, la que traía a el numero 18

Krilin: si ... si de ella (suspiro un poco al recordar su belleza)

Vegeta: Me lo encontré cuando termino el partido …

Goku: ¿es Fuerte?

Vegeta: eso parece … esto se pone más interesante ..

Continuara...

P209= Preparatoria 209


	25. Chapter 25

Presentador: Como nunca en su historia el primer dia de combates ha sido extraordinario, la gran sorpresa del dia la preparatoria 209 arraso extraordinariamente incluso, han sembrado la confianza en sus compañeros que fueron eliminados en el primer combate, esto esta tan bueno que promete ponerse mejor, Bien continuemos con los siguientes eventos por favor para los participantes (es interrumpido)

-Espera Reto al líder del equipo de la preparatoria 209 a un combate.. solo para medir fuerzas

Presentador: bueno tenemos un programa que seguir y mi compañero ya esta en su posición para llamar a los participantes

-Solo sera un minuto lo juro

Presentador: bueno si el equipo esta de acuerdo se puede realizar

Goku: Bueno .. pero quien es el líder ?

Vegeta: que mas da yo peleare con el

Goku: oye pero eso es injusto

Vegeta: no estes lloriqueando (se sube la plataforma)

Krilin: El contrincante, le llaman el lobo solitario, porque entrena con lobos, incluso que al pelear tiene una técnica especial, y se llama colmillo del lobo es muy rápida a lo que he oído.

Vegeta: ya lo veremos (se pone en posicion de pelea )

El lobo Solitario comienza a tacar con una serie de puños, pero Vegeta los esquiva y detiene fácilmente.

Vegeta: esoes todo ? .. jum.. (sonríe, y suelta unos puñetazos . pero son esquivados, aunque esto no lo toma por sorpresa) tu suerte se te acabara

Vegeta aumenta solo un poco de la velocidad, y suelta un par de golpes, pero El lobo solitario aunque con un poco mas de dificultad logra esquivarlos, Vegeta decide terminar con una patada giratoria ala cabeza , pero sorprendentemente pasa lo siguiente..

En las Tribunas Bulma estaba con Milk y varias compañeras viendo el combate.

Bulma: Lo detuvo, como lo hizo eso prácticamente debió ser imposible

Milk: Si ...

En la plataforma:

Vegeta esta sorprendido, pero inmediatamente tira otro golpe que tambien es detenido, en seguida se aparta para ponerse en guardia.

Lobo solitario: ahora es mi turno

Vegeta sonrió y espero el golpe, el lobo solitario se puso en posición y en un movimiento rápido ataco múltiples golpes, que todos fueron impactados en el cuerpo de Vegeta que por el golpe de viento al final es empujado con fuerza hacia un extremo de la plataforma... todo parecería que Vegeta saldría de la plataforma, pero no fue así, sorprendiendo al lobo solitario Vegeta logra frenar.

Vegeta: vaya que interesante.. pero te enseñare como se hace

Vegeta hace un ataque similar al que su contrincante le habia dado pero va con mucha mas intensidad, y mas puntos del cuerpo, que incluso por el impacto de todos los golpes El lobo solitario esta apunto de caer de la plataforma, ahora solo faltaba el golpe final, al que intenta cubrirse pero al lobo solitario mira hacia a la tribuna y ve a una chica de pelo azul que mira directamente asía la plataforma, el se pone nervioso y muy tontamente da un paso hacia atrás cayendo de la plataforma, y aun nervioso se queda sin reaccionar.

Vegeta: jum.. que tonto ... se salvo del ultimo golpe ...

Muy Bien Vegeta se oida desde las tribunas, la misma chica de pelo Azul que habia visto aquel muchacho, y por el nerviosismo habia quedo totalmente inconsciente. aquella chica corre hasta la plataforma mientras los demás comienzan a dirigirse para ver los otros eventos del dia.

-Lo hiciste muy bien (le sonríe)

Vegeta: no fue complicado, pero no lo hizo tan mal

Milk llega corriendo a Felicitarlos tambien

Otras Chicas quieren saludar a Vegeta y a Goku, pero...

-hey aun lado... no se acerquen.. el es mi novio ... me oyeron

Goku y Milk: NOVIO ? Pero como cuando sucedió eso ?

\- jejeje... solo hace unos momentos .. jeje ríe nerviosa

Vegeta: hey.. no tenias porque mencionarlo(se sonroja un poco)... de esa forma ( la toma de la mano y comienza jalarla para llevarla a otro lugar )

Ya en un Lugar mas privado

Vegeta: porque hiciste eso ?

\- porque eres mi novio no ? o que significaron esos besos

Vegeta: Bueno .. . en realidad

\- solo estabas jugando conmigo acaso (se molesta y quiere irse )

Vegeta la toma del brazo y ..

Vegeta: Ven aca Bulma (la jala hacia el, para besarla)

Se separan un poco

Bulma: ya entiendo... te gusta tu privacidad ... (sonríe) no te hare muchos cariños en publico .. pero eres solo mio .. he... no dejare que se te acerquen otras chicas ..

Vegeta: como si me importaran (le sonríe)

Bulma lo abraza

Vegeta: Vayámonos de aqui.. solo hare una prueba mas ... adelantate nos veremos en la salida

Bulma: esta bien Cuidate ... (se despide de el y se va a la salida)

Ya en la salida mientras espera, el lobo solitario se le acerca un poco menos nervioso he intenta hablar con ella , pero Bulma lo ignora, pues esta distraída esperando a Vegeta, que cuando se da cuenta que el chico le hablaba, ellas se disculpa, se despide de el y se acerca a Vegeta. asiendo que el chico se decida mejor de intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Vegeta activa la cápsula de la motocicleta y estan apunto de irse cuando un sujeto con una máscara negra intenta atacar a Bulma, pero Vegeta reacciona rápido y logra defenderla la defiende y le pide que se quede atrás de el.

Vegeta: que es lo que quieres ...

El enmascarado no le contesta y lo taca a una velocidad impresionante que le da un golpe en el estomago a Vegeta logrando sacarle el aire

Bulma: Vegeta...

Vegeta con la mano en el estómago y con la voz entre cortada por la falta de aire le dice - Estoy .. Bien .. . solo .. quedate atras de mi- poco a poco Vegeta comienza levantarse y cuando intenta contra atacar, siente como su corazón se acelera sin razón y termina desmayado en el suelo.

Bulma: Maldito que le hiciste .. Vegeta.. levántate por favor .. por favor que alguien me ayude ..

VEGETA .. Vegeta Despierta! ...

El lobo solitario ve al enmascarado intenta seguirlo pero en un parpadeo lo pierde de vista, Goku y Milk llegan corriendo al oír los grito de auxilio de Bulma ...

Goku: Que fue lo que paso

Bulma entre sollozos le explica a Goku lo sucedido, mientras que Milk llama a la ambulancia. Después de unos minutos están en el hospital, esperando a tener noticias, pues la situacion no es favorable.

CONTINUARA ...


	26. Chapter 26

El timbre de una alarma se escucha por la habitación, una linda jovencita comienza a despertarse, poco a poco buscando el origen del ruido, a su lado duerme un joven profundamente, como nunca antes lo habia visto, y a su otro lado bajo la cama un teléfono loa fuente de la alarma, al ver se sorprende y apurada intenta despertar a su compañero...

Bulma: Vegeta .. Vegeta .. despierta ... nos quedamos dormidos ... tenemos que irnos ...

Vegeta que apenas reaccionando

Vegeta: que hora es ?

Bulma: Ya son casi las 11

Vegeta: maldición no llegare a la competencia

Bulma: no bromees primero tenemos que investigar lo que te inyectaron (trataba de arreglarse un poco)

Vegeta se ponía su camisa con prisa.

Vegeta: tendrás que hacerlo por mi ... no pienso renunciar

Bulma: Espera un momento estas seguro de esto.

Vegeta: muy seguro .. no puedo darles el gusto de saber que me afectaron quien quiera que aya sido

Bulma: Esta bien ... (fruncio el ceño) pero óyeme muy bien, Debes cuidarte muy bien OK (sonrie, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos)

Vegeta: Bien

Bulma se ve la ropa: pero mira que desastre esta toda arrugada (ve la ropa de Vegeta) la tuya esta igual

Vegeta: Es algo sin importancia

Bulma: pero ...

Vegeta: es hora de irnos.. primero te llevare a tu casa .. no olvides el frasco..

Bulma: Ya lo llevo vamos...

Vegeta y Bulma partieron, Bulma durante el camino se acorruco y se sujeto bien de Vegeta.

Llegando a casa de Bulma

Bulma: Oye antes de que te vayas

Vegeta: que ocurre?

Bulma se avientan sobre el, lo besa.

Bulma: no pensabas irte sin despedirte verdad

Vegeta: ya veo que no no.. (sonríe de medio lado) nos vemos (se pone el caso y sube la motocicleta)

Bulma: Cuídate ... (le sonríe, pero siente un mal presentimiento y su sonrisa de desvanece poco a poco tratando de disimularlo)

Vegeta solo arranca la motocicleta y se dirige hacia el colegio donde seria la continuación de las batallas, al llegar su equipo ya lo estaba esperando.

Krilin: Pense que no vendrías .. despues de..

Vegeta: lo importante es que estoy aqui.. y no molestes...

Krilin: esta bien.. (susurrando) pero que genio

Goku: donde estabas... (dijo mirando su ropa arrugada)

Vegeta: y a ti que te importa

Goku: oye (lo toma del brazo) tenemos que hablar (dijo serio)

Vegeta se safa bruscamente: No tenemos nada de que hablar...

Mientras tanto en casa de Bulma.

Sra. Briefs: Pero hija mírate que te paso.. donde estuviste .. no me digas que tu y ese joven apuesto...

Bulma se sonroja: mama no es momento para hablar de esas cosas, donde esta papa ?

Sra. Briefs: En el laboratorio

Bulma corre al laboratorio con el frasco, le pide que lo analice para ir a darle los resultados a Vegeta, despues de unos cuantos minutos de investigación.

Dr. Briefs: Hija .. dices que esto se lo inyectaron a uno de tus amigos ?

Bulma: Novio Papá NOVIO

Dr. Briefs: y ese novio tuyo, donde esta .. ?

Bulma: bueno fue a continuar con las batallas de las competencias

Dr. Briefs: Eso es grave ...

Bulma: heee porque ?

Dr. Briefs: Vamos llévame a las competencias ..

Bulma: Es que no se donde ..

Dr. Briefs: tenemos que darnos prisa hija .. si no las consecuencias pueden ser fatales.

Bulma: explicate papa !

Dr, Briefs: te explico en camino.. tenemos que salir a Buscarlo

El Doctor Briefs le explico con la mayor delicadeza posible lo que ocurría pero ambos tenían una cara de preocupación, Bulma hablaba por teléfono

Bulma: MILK! no tengo tiempo para tus sermones donde competirán, eso los chicos te estoy preguntando... BIEN Gracias adios despues te explico todo ... Papá No estamos muy lejos Da Vuelta a la derecha

Dr. Briefs: hay trafico...

Bulma: Trato de marcarle pero no contesta ...

Dr. Briefs: a es verdad traigo una capsula con una motocicleta la hice para tu cumpleaños

Bulma : damelaaaaa ! (sale del auto, acciona la capsula , su padre le da un envase pequeño de vidrio, ella se arranca en la moto a la velocidad pasando en medio de los coches, para llegar a su destino)

Dr. Briefs: Suertee! Espero que lo logre (susurra)

Mientras tanto en las batallas

Vegeta en su mente: maldición ahora no ... que rayos me esta pasando (siente como sus palpitaciones se aceleran)

Vegeta esta deteniendo los golpes de su contrincante.

Goku en su mente: es muy extraño, se ve presionado.. pero su contrincante no se ve tan fuerte

Vegeta cae al piso con un dolor en pecho y esta sudando .. detiene la pelea y se acercan equipos de emergencia, Bulma llega abriéndose paso entre todos, ve a Vegeta tirado en piso

Bulma: o no llegue demasiado tarde (se acerca a Vegeta,saca el pequeño frasco, y trata de dárselo) Vamos tomate esto.. te aseguro que te pondrás bien (se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas) no Vegeta por favor ... no te vayas ... (lo abraza con fuerza)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Un hombre habla por teléfono: Señor el trabajo esta terminado ... tal como lo planeo ... de acuerdo voy en camino

Una joven aparece

?: Y a donde se supone que vas (le apunta con un arma)

\- que rayos, no me detendrás con eso-

?: tienes razon (Guarda el arma y le un patada giratoria tomándolo por sorpresa y termina por romperle el cuello, volte a ver la escena) Jumm es un pena que terminaran las cosas asi

CONTINUARA...


	27. Chapter 27

Bulma: Vegeta.. despiertaa por favor ...

El presentador y varios maestros del planten insisten en llevarlo al medico, y cuando lo empiezan a preparar para subirlo a una ambulancia Vegeta empieza despertar poco a poco, hasta incorporarse por completo.

Vegeta: que esta pasando

Bulma: estaban apunto de trasladarte a un hospital .. me alegro que estés bien... pensé que ...

Vegeta: Esto fue por lo que me inyectaron

Bulma: si pero .. . gracias al antídoto pudimos revertirlo a tiempo..

Bulma intenta explicarle que lo que su padre habia descubierto, pero son interrumpidos por gritos y ruidos del exterior de la la ambulancia, así tambien la ambulancia comienza a ser golpeada por piedras y palos. tratan de sacar a Bulma y los paramedicos de la ambulancia, pero Vegeta los defiende a pesar de tener muy pocas fuerzas, Bulma saca su motocicleta para huir del lugar, pero son acorralados por un Grupo de hombres armados.

-Vendrás con nosotros Vegeta o mataremos a tu linda noviecita, y a todos los testigos, como puedes darte cuenta tenemos la escuela en custodiada

Vegeta: Dime que quien eres y que quieres

-Ja solo haz lo que te digo o las cosas se pondrán feas

Bulma: Ve..geta... (la están apretando mas y le colocan un arma en la cabeza)

Vegeta: SUÉLTALA, Sea lo que sea, es conmigo... déjala en paz

-sígueme... Y USTEDES Si se atreven a tocarle un pelo, yo me encargare personalmente de torturarlos uno por uno ... hasta que mueran.

Ambos se van, la chica saca una capsula, sale un auto deportivo negro.

-Súbete, te explicare en el camino

Vegeta sube y se sienta enfrente, la chica se pone el cinturón de seguridad, Vegeta hace lo mismo, ella comienza a conducir.

-Mi nombre es Shary, Estoy aqui por dos razones, una tiene que ver con todos los participantes de las competencias sobretodo los mas sobre salientes, ya sabes a quienes me refiero, pero la otra es la razón por la que te busque específicamente a ti .

Vegeta: tienes algo que ver con el que me enveneno ? (dice cerio midiendo todos sus movimientos)

Shary: No... (en su mente: aun no se porque me pidieron actuar después de que ese sujeto atacara, ni porque tengo que ocultar que ya me decice de el.. es tan confuso... ) a decir verdad no se de que me hablas

Vegeta: Que? y entonces porque me buscaste

Shary: ten léela cuidadosamente (le da una carta)

Vegeta la lee en silencio, al a terminar la hace bola y se puede ver que esta molesto y alterado por lo que dice.

Vegeta: el te la dio ?

Shary: si,

Vegeta: y te pidió que hicieras toda esta tontería, de atacarnos?

Shary: solo de tomar como reen a tu novia.., dijo que solo así escucharías.

Vegeta: y que tiene que ver con los competidores...

Shary: es un trabajo aparte .. pero bien podrían ir de la mano..

Vegeta: EXPLÍCATE MALDITA SEA.

Shary: No puedo darte mas información, después te enteraras porque tus compañeros tendrán que participar en ese estúpido juego, OK , tienes hasta fin de curso para despedirte o organizar todo lo que tengas pendiente en esta ciudad.

Vegeta: que pasa si me niego ?

Shary: jaja Enserio Vegeta te atreverías a negarte.. acaso no quieres vengarte ...

Vegeta: solo contesta!...

Shary Frena el auto: Si piensas negarte dímelo ahora.. para no continuar.

Vegeta: continua el camino

Shary: ja .. eso imagine..

Ambos llagan una colonia, los edificios son bastantes altos, y lujosos, Shary se estaciona.

Shary: Estas son las llaves.. traen grabado el numero de departamento, este sera tu nuevo hogar aqui te llegara todo lo que necesitas, para cumplir con los trabajos y así no se entrometerá que querida familia.,aa y ten (le arroja las llaves de auto) es tuyo tambien ... Me voy tengo mejores cosas que hacer .. ( comienza a caminar ) a por cierto... te recomendaría terminar con tu novia... estoy segura que no querrás involucrarla en todo esto ...

Vegeta: No te metas en mis asuntos..

Shary: (se detiene) no lo hago... solo te lo digo por experiencia ... (sigue su camino)

Vegeta en su mente: Bulma ... (recuerda desde a aquel dia que la conoció, hasta el momento que la tuvo que dejar con esos sujetos).. BULMA tengo que apresurarme a regresar... (se sube al auto y comienza manejar a toda velocidad.)

Vegeta: Maldita sea.. mas le vale... que ... (recuerda lo que dijo Shary antes de irse de aquel lugar) -Si se atreven a tocarle un pelo, yo me encargare personalmente de torturarlos uno por uno ... hasta que mueran.- no puedo fiarme de sus palabras.


	28. Chapter 28

Vegeta llego al plantel donde habia dejado a Bulma, corrió hasta la entrada, incluso entro al colegio y no habia nadie, trataba de encontrarla pero no la veía cerca, estaba desesperado... repentinamente, alguien lo abraza desde atrás.

\- Pense que te habia pasado algo horrible...

Vegeta: Bulma.. (voltea a verla, no evita abrazarla)

Bulma: que fue lo que paso ? ...

Vegeta: eso no tiene importancia.. Dime.. que paso aqui.

Bulma: bueno despues de que tu y esa chica se fueron... nos obligaron a entrar al plantel, ahí nos arrojaron esto . (le da un especie de radar, pero con pantalla ) Quieren que con esto encontremos 7 emblemas del Dragón, por lo que entendí los siete forman un dragón, de los equipos que se atrevan a ir en busca de los emblemas, tendrán que competir por conseguir al menos uno ellos, los que encuentren el emblema podrán sobrevivir, los otros (se puso seria y nerviosa) dijeron que recibirían un castigo... Asesinaron aun maestro para la prueba de que hablaban enserio, y si no hacemos lo que ellos dicen ... mataran a todos los demás, así como los que se rebelen encontra... (se puso triste) uno de nuestro salón se quiso rebelar, y de la nada sin darnos cuenta ya estaba en piso.. fue horrible... (comenzó a sollozar)

Vegeta la abrazo con fuerza para consolarla.

Vegeta en su mente: este es el juego a que se refería... malditos ,,,

Vegeta: dame ese radar (se lo quita) No quiero que te involucres en esto ...

Bulma: pero Vegeta...

Vegeta: cuando hay que hacer esto?

Bulma: bueno dijeron que en una semana mandarina el punto de reunión... pero no pensaras en hacer esto solo ... o sii

Vegeta: por su puesto que lo haré solo..

Bulma: no te dejare... no puedes...

Vegeta: no esta discusión..

Bulma: porque haces esto... porque.. acaso no sabes que estas en riesgo..

Vegeta en su mente: tengo problemas serios que esto... esto es un simple juego..

Bulma: comprende si no consigues ningún emblema te mataran .. acaso quieres morir

Vegeta: y quien dice que no podre conseguir ningún emblema.. caso no me crees capas?

Bulma: No es eso... pero cabe la posibilidad tambien participaran los de otros colegios

Vegeta: Escuchame.. bien no me interesan los demás.. así que no discutas mas.. tu te quedaras en tu casa y tendrás que confiar en para hacer este trabajo...

Bulma: No si tu vaz yo iré contigo

Vegeta: No te dejare ir ...

Bulma: no me importa yo iré

Vegeta: eres una necia ...

La discucsion se hizo mas y mas larga.. que ambos terminaron enfurecidos, para terminar Bulma tomo su camino molesta y llorando.. mientras que Vegeta se quedaba ahi parado pensativo y molesto... despues de un momento a solas.. la alcanzo corriendo la tomo del brazo, la beso y ambos se abrazaron.

Vegeta y Bulma: lo Único que quiero es que.. (ambos dejaron de hablar al oír que hablaban al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron.)

Vegeta: ha sido un dia duro.. am... sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa ...

Bulma: Si esta bien...

Una vez llegando a casa de Bulma

Bulma: oye y si aprovechamos esta semana para ir a pasear antes de aventurarnos.

Vegeta: Vendré por ti

Bulma Bien te estaré esperando ... (sonrio) hasta mañana (le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se despidió sonriente al meterse a la casa )

Vegeta la veía entrar y en su mente se decía a si mismo: pero que rayos estoy haciendo.. debería contarle lo de la carta... pero ... correría el riesgo de que la buscaran si se lo cuento .. y ademas.. no lo va a aceptar... tal vez debería dejarla en paz y alejarme de ella ... pero... no me siento capaz de hacerlo .. (arranco la motocicleta y se marcho del lugar)


	29. Chapter 29

Una Semana despues, Bulma llega a el punto de reunión veía con atención los equipos que ya estaban, tres equipos ya los reconocía por las persona que ya habia visto antes

el primero que reconoció fue el Equipo de los Gemelos , donde ademas de ellos tenían como compañeros otros dos integrantes, el segundo equipos esta conformado por el lobo solitario y otro mas, y el tercero era el mas que conocido eran sus amigos.. Goku, Krilin y Milk

Milk: HOLAAA Bulma.. pensé que no vendrías te busque pero no respondiste ... y .. Vegeta? (se acerco corriendo )

Bulma (suspiro y tenia un gesto de disgusto en su cara): Supongo que llegara tarde

Milk: estas bien? Acasos no aprovechaste esta semana para pasarla con el

Bulma volvió a suspirar pero esta vez se vía triste

Bulma: si.. solo que no fue como me lo imaginaba... llegaba tarde.. un poco misterioso y llegamos a discutir, incluso mi padre me pidió que no lo viera mas.. fue una semana desastrosa

Milk: Como? que eso no es acaso normal en su relación ? desde que los conozco pelean constantemente, pero porque tu padre dijo eso.

Bulma: si.. pero .. (se sentó y enseguida se recostó en el pasto ) esta vez las cosas son muy diferentes, de toda esa semana ... solo tuvimos un dia muy tranquilo, divertido .. y algo romántico... y mi madre me dijo que, que porque habia visto... que Con Vegeta corro mucho riesgo... pero sabes .. ya no hablemos de eso.. cuando termine esto seguro que las cosas sean diferentes.. y tu que tal te la pasaste con Goku

Milk: (tambien se sentó y se recostó a su lado)Bueno.. Goku no es muy romántico ... pero el es muy tierno .. . (se sonroja) me la pase bien (corto la conversación, sonrojada poniendo sus manos en la cara)

Bulma: me da gusto por ti... Parece que Vegeta no llegara... Milk.. no quieres estar en mi equipo..

Milk: he? (se levanta) este no puedo Bulma... estaré con Goku.. pero si quieres puedes unirte con nosotros (sonrió)

Bulma: Sera mejor que me retire ...

Milk: espera porque no le hablas a Amy.. estoy segura.. que la vi cuando veníamos llegando .. pero la perdí de vista

Bulma: Esta aqui? (se levanta completamente)

Milk: Pues tiene nuestra edad tal vez tambien es alumna de alguna de las preparatorias

Bulma saca su teléfono he intenta marcarle pero la manda a Buzón.

Bulma: que mala suerte...

\- Dee que hablas ... (esta a detras de ella )

Bulma: Ya era hora...

Vegeta: Dije que vendría .. ya estoy aqui cual es el problema..

Bulma: no entiendo porque llegaste tarde ...

Vegeta: tenia que hacer algo ...

Bulma: llevas días sin decirme lo haces .. porque están privado

Milk: yo mejor me voy.. hablamos despues (sale corriendo de ahí)

Vegeta: no es... nada ...

Bulma: como que no es nada.. te desapareces.. .. llegas tarde .. sales con alguien mas o que ? (voltea a verlo)

Vegeta: que tonterias dices.. no es lo que tu piensas ..

Bulma: que quieres que piense .. si no me dices nada ya nadas de misterioso

Vegeta: tienes que entender solo una cosa.. estoy aqui y tienes que confiar en mi.. nunca haría algo de lo que tu te imaginas (al toma de los hombros )

Bulma (agacha la cabeza): pero aun sigues sin decirme lo que pasa.. acaso no confías en mi .. ( se separa de el, y se seca unas lagrimas)

Vegeta son su mano izquierda toca su hombro, trata de decir algo, pero se arrepiente, aprieta el puño de su brazo derecho.

Vegeta: Bulma... (es interrumpido por una voz que rodea todo el lugar)

-Vemos que ya están todos reunidos... vaya.. son mas de lo que se esperaba,,, (caen en mini paracaídas una especie de di ademas con micrófono) Tomen cada quien una, configurenlas un canal donde solo escuchen a los integrantes de su equipo, en unos minutos enviaran la localización del primer emblema (ahora caen unas pequeña mochilas) Todas las mochilas tren lo necesario para acampar y sobrevivir mientras andan tras la búsqueda de los emblemas, solo pueden tomar máximo 2 mochilas por equipo siempre y cuando el equipo sea d integrantes, los que sean de solo 2 personas ... muchas suerte.. no duraran mucho ... Hasta pronto concursantes.. muchas suerte.. la necesitaran .. jajajajaja

Bulma: Vamos .. despues hablaremos.. ( toma una mochila, sin ver a Vegeta y sigue con mirada agachada tratando de no llorar)


	30. Chapter 30

Vegeta y Bulma estaban distanciados, solo se hablaban para tratar de encontrar el emblema.. pero las cosas para ellos no habia ido muy bien.. en el un intento estuvieron apunto de conseguir el emblema pero de la nada otro equipo mas numero se los arrebato casi de las manos, mientras tanto en otro lugar Vegeta estaba furioso... se sentía impotente..., no solo no habia podido ayudar a Bulma, sino que lo habían atacado en su búsqueda, y habia salido lesionado, eso le causaba aun mas molestia, por las heridas le estaba causando problemas para llegar al campamento

Bulma estaba intranquila porque no sabia porque ese equipo prefería seguir buscando los demás emblemas y no preferir ser libres he irse a casa.

Estaba ya oscureciendo .. Bulma se acercaba al campamento con esas dudas en su cabeza, estaba tan distraída pensando, que si querer,choco con un persona, lo que provoco que ella cayera de senton, le habia dolido dicha caida, que hasta habia cerrado los ojos

-Estas bien- (La ayudo a levantarse)

Bulma contesto que si, y se abrazo un poco de el pensando que era alguien conocido, pero al abrir los ojos.

Bulma: O lo siento .. pensé que eras.. (se separo de el apenada)

-jeje no te preocupes... pero porque estas sola.. tu compañero donde esta..

Bulma: je.. pues.. (no pudo evitar ponerse triste)

Aquel muchacho buscaba su cara - lo siento no quería que te pusieras así- le dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla

Bulma se sonrojo y lo miro.. le dedico una pequeña sonrisa...

\- esta mejor así- (le sonrió)

Bulma: te conozco de algún lado ?

\- Si.. jeje .. te salude en alguna ocasion.. pero.. estabas esperando a alguien (puso su mano detrás de la cabeza) jeje mi nombre es Yamsha

Bulma: Gracias Yamsha ... (sonrió)

En ese momento iba llegando Vegeta y veía la escena, sin que ellos se dieran cuentan

Vegeta: interrumpo algo ? (dijo serio)

Bulma volteo inmediatamente

Bulma: Vegeta pero que te paso... (corrió a auxiliarlo)

Yamsha: Bueno yo mejor me retiro.. Adiós ... (se fue)

Vegeta: estoy bien.. Que quería ese tipo... (miro a Bulma con molestia)

Bulma: déjame ver las heridas.. y dime que paso... (Saco un pequeño botiquín)

Vegeta: No es nada Grave solo unos ... AAAAAAAA ... que rayos me echaste...

Bulma: Dime que te paso...(tiene en sus manos un frasco de alcohol)

Vegeta: Como si importara estabas muy bien acompañada por lo visto ...

Bulma, Limpio sus heridas con Brusquedad

Vegeta: Aaargg...

Bulma: pues no tendría porque que buscar compañía, si tu no me hubieras dejado sola

Vegeta: Si no hubieras molestado conmigo por una tontería .. no me hubiera ido solo

Bulma: TONTERÍA DICES... (le avienta el frasco de Alcohol cerrado al a cara ) ... Yo no creo una tontería... NO entiendo porque no puedes contar lo que pasa ...

Vegeta: NO PUEDO DECÍRTELO... es un asunto .. un asunto ... (le da la espalda)

Bulma: Con tanto secreto como puedo creerte ... ya ni como te hiciste esas heridas puedo saber .. .. es.. triste... no llevamos mucho de novios.. y pelamos por cosas como estas... creo que ..

Vegeta la interrumpe: Estaba distraído y cometí un error tras otro, ni siquiera eran tan fuertes... (apretó el puño).. (en su mente: no podía dejar de pensar en la ultima pelea que tuvimos)... pero veo que en lo pensaba no tiene importancia ya.. has encontrado alguien que puede darte la compañía que necesitas..

Bulma: Te equivocas! ( dijo sollozando) Me duele que pienses eso .. acaso no te das cuenta que ...

Vegeta se volteo, se acerco a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza

Vegeta: es Sobre mi padre...

Bulma: que?

Vegeta: mis salidas y todo es por culpa de mi padre ... Es todo lo que tienes que saber..

Bulma: tu.. tu .. padre...

Vegeta: Nadie debe saberlo ...

Bulma: es todo lo que tengo que saber ?

Vegeta en su mentes sabia que no.. pero no podía contarle mas... cerro los ojos suspiro, la miro a los ojos y le dijo que si, Bulma le dedico un sonrisa y se acorruco en su abrazo...

Bulma: Debo admitir que Yamsha es atractivo

Vegeta: QUE DICES ? pero que tontería. es esa.. jumm.. no se que le vez.. (la suelta y se voltea con los brazos cruzados )

Bulma: Ajaaa... Lo sabia... estas celoso ,,, (sonrio)

Vegeta: Ja para nada...

Bulma: Bueno solo para que estés informado .. yo no lo invite.. solo me tope con el por accidente ... y platicamos un instante

Vegeta: Bien.. no importa ( siguió con sus brazos cruzados y con los ojos Cerrados)

Bulma: ok ... entonces lo invitare mañana a que me acompañe .. (comenzó a caminar)

Vegeta abrió sus ojos inmediatamente.

Vegeta: eso si que no.. quien te acompañara seré solo yo (se señalo así mismo, y comenzó a seguirla)

Bulma Sonrió lo miro y comenzó a correr

Bulma: a un no te perdono del todo.. si no llegas primero... tendrás que prepararte de cenar tu solo ... (corría lo mas rápido que podía)

Vegeta sonrió y corrió tras ella...


	31. Chapter 31

La Búsqueda de los emblemas continua Todos se dirigían donde seria el nuevo campamento y continuarían con la búsqueda, al llegar enseguida de instalarse en el nuevo campamento, todos tenían indicaciones para ir en busca del siguiente emblema, pero esta vez Vegeta no habia dejado a Bulma y ahora ambos habían planeado ir sobre la copas de los arboles vigilando lo movimientos de los demás, cada uno en una copa diferente, pero a la vez no tan alejados y siempre comunicados.

La estrategia de Vegeta era encontrar posibles debilidades de los ademas, y por supuesto usarlas a su favor para conseguir los emblemas.

Se preparan para partir asía adonde indicaban los radares, cada equipo toma caminos diferentes. Bulma y Vegeta, decidieron seguir al equipo de los gemelos, dicho equipo Viajaba en Un Jeep Todo terreno, mientras que Vegeta y Bulma se dividían para rodearos por las laterales, tenían una gran misión, viajar en motocicletas de montaña y no ser vistos, tras viajar varios kilómetros se dieron cuenta, que su camino en vehículo habia terminado, ahora tendrían que escalar una península con bastante altura.

Lazuli: Que bien ...

Lapis: Ni modo tendremos que escalar

(como referencia este seria # 16 de DBZ pero yo le pondré Ninzo ) - Ninzo: porque no mejor rodeamos

Lapis: Vamos Ninzo Le quitas la emoción a todo ..

Nao (Referencia Androide #19 ): Podremos Ir mas cómodos en el Jeep

Lapis: maldito Gordo... Flojo.. hermana tu que dices..

Lazuli: Hay que Rodear ...

Lapis: bien como Quieran.. pero esta ves yo conduciré...

Nao: oye espera no .. eso no es Justo..

Lapis: Hazte a un Lado (dijo serio)

Nao: De acuerdo ... (dijo temeroso)

Lapis; Bien sostengance esto cera divertido

Mientras tanto a los lejos

Vegeta: Bulma me escuchas

Bulma: sii ... que ocurre ..

Vegeta: parece que piensan rodear

Bulma: pero ese camino esta mas despejado no podremos seguirlos...

Vegeta: Exacto... Nosotros tendremos que subir

Bulma: que ! por ahi esta muy empinado .,..

Vegeta: no tenemos alternativa.. si llegamos a la sima tendremos oportunidad de seguirlos

Bulma: pero... pero... (no sabia escalar, nunca habia escaldo en su vida) no sera mas trabajo tenerlos a la mira

Vegeta: ellos redoran solo para evitar este pedazo, pero según el mapa para ir al emblema, tendrán que redirigirse a este camino como si hubieran escalado, todos los caminos tienen las posibilidades de conectarse kilómetros adelante, donde tal vez se topen con uno o dos equipos... estarán ocupados.. no los perderemos de vista.. y si estoy en lo correcto tendremos la oportunidad de observar dos equipos mas

Bulma: esta bien ... voy para donde estas para escalar juntos.

Vegeta: Bien preparare todo

Vegeta y Bulma Escalaron hasta llegar a la sima pero Bulma habia tenido muchos problemas, incluso en algunas ocasiones Vegeta se sentía cansado y estresado por las innumerables veces que habia la habia ayudado, Bulma comenzaba a sentirse una carga para Vegeta. Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que a Vegeta no pensaba exactamente eso de ella.

Vegeta en su mente admitía estar exhausto mentalmente, no podía creer cuantas veces tenia que ayudar a Bulma, no le causaba molestia.. pero... sentía que eran retrasos innecesarios, sin embargo el cariño que le tiene .. evitaba que dijera algo fuera en contra de ella y trataba de tomar las cosas con calma. Después de batallar por fin habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba el emblema, Vegeta se oculto y hizo que Bulma se pusiera pecho tierra para ocultarse detrás de los arbustos, en un seña le pidió que subiera a la copa del árbol que tenían atrás de ellos, Bulma asistió, Vegeta seguía Observando en el campo estaba Lapis y Lazuli, peleando contra Yamsha y Krilin, los demás no se veían alrededor, Vegeta subió al árbol con Bulma para tratar de Ver si veía a los demás.. pero no los veía cerca , Vegeta le susurro a Bulma que se subiera a su espalda y el la llevaría adonde se movieran los que habían encontrado, Bulma asistió. A unos minutos de ahí Krilin se habia adelantado tomando por sorpresa Lazuli.. ella no se quedo atrás y comenzó a seguirlo.

Vegeta y Bulma comenzaron a seguirlo cuidadosamente tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, cuidadosamente Vegeta se pasaba de rama en rama, cuando de pronto los atacaron por sorpresa en las mismas copas de los arboles, Lazuli y Krilin se detuvieron al oír el ruido, pero al no ver claramente lo que pasaba siguieron corriendo.

Vegeta los perdió de vista.. estaba ahora luchado con uno de los equipos de los encapuchados, (traian pasamontañas, para camuflagearse entre la hierba )... estaba concentrado en la pelea cuando Bulma Grito estaba en peligro colgando de una rama a una dolorosa ciada de tres metros. Vegeta trato de ayudarla pero su contrincante no lo dejaba.. Bulma estaba apunto de caer, a lo lejos una chica del mismo Grupo del que lo atacaba grito - ya es suficiente el objetivo a esta a 500 metros de qui están apunto de ir por el-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Krilin y Lazuli escalando un pequeña colina, Luchando por ver quien llega primero al Emblema, Krilin estaba llegando primero, pero gracias a su pequeña estatura el esfuerzo de tratar de alcanzarlo era mayor, Krilin Cerro su ojos y comenzó a estirarse para alcanzarlo... cuando justo escucho - Lo tengo- era Lazuli apenas y lo estaba tocando ... pero derrepente Krilin escucho como unas rocas comenzaban a caer, abrió los ojos y aun tenia la posibilidad de obtener el emblema, tras tenerlo se dio cuenta que Lazuli colgaba luchando por tratar de subir pero le era difícil tenia una herida por las rocas que habían caído en su brazos y sangraba.. Krilin la ayudo y ambos subieron al sima, Krilin sonrojado le dio el emblema

Lazuli: no quiero tu lastima...

Krilin: he ! pero si no es lastima.. tu lo habías tomado primero .. y pues te corresponde..

Lazuli: No digas.. (es interrumpida)

Por el otro lado de la colina subía su hermano

Lapis: Muy bien hermana tienes el emblema ( se lo a rebato de las mano) Oye enano es una pena.. no lo conseguiste,,,(sonrió)

Krilin: si jeje supongo que mi equipo estará muy decepcionado jeje Nos vemos... (corrió del lugar, sin miar a Lazuli )

Lapis: Ja fue mas sencillo de lo pensaba..

Lazuli: Esto aun no termina .. conseguiremos otro emblema.. (dijo molesta )

Lapis: como quieras .. así ya serán dos

Regresando donde se encontraban Bulma y vegeta solo se oyó algo caer y rarmas reventarse

Vegeta: AAA maldición...

Bulma: Vegeta!tenemos que llevarte al campamento de inmediato a tratar de curarte

Llegaron al campamento, Vegeta caminando apoyado de Bulma y ya en casa de campaña (Una mini casa de Corp Capsule, Je )

Bulma no sabia por donde empezar Vegeta estaba sangrado mucho tenia una rama enterrada en la piel atravesando la pierna .

Vegeta: (aguantándose el dolor) debes sacar la rama..

Bulma: pero como se que no toco una arteria importante o lesiono el musculo

Vegeta: no... solo esta en la piel .,, aargg

Bulma: Pero.. como lo sabe...

Vegeta: MALDITASEA ... QUIEN TIENE LA RAMA ENTERRADA .. SOLO SACALA

\- déjame ayudarte-

Bulma: hee Quien eres

\- un integrante de mi equipo ocasiono esto... déjame ayudar.. (comenzó a tocar la herida y revisar ) esto va doler ... estas listo

Vegeta solo apretó los dientes

\- Sera mejor que vayas a otro lado- le dijo a Bulma

Bulma salio de la casa y Solo se oyó un grito de dolor

\- Ahora solo enjuagare la herida... esto arderá un poco -

Vegeta: aargg un poco he.. argg

\- Pues solo te Vendare.. (comienza a vendarlo) pero me temo que no podrás hacer nada durante unos días, es una lastima no tedran ningún emblema (se burlo un poco)

Vegeta: y ahora te burlas... pues déjame decirte que no importa conseguiremos uno

-como sea nos vemos - salio de las casa

Bulma entro a ver a Vegeta

Bulma: lo siento mucho.. todo es mi Culpa soy una inútil ... debí hacerte caso y dejarte este trabajo tu solo .. sera mejor que me vaya... (comenzó a recoger cosas)

Vegeta se acerco a ella sin decir nada, aunque cojeando un poco.

Vegeta: no dejare que te vayas

Bulma: pero mira lo que te paso por mi culpa

Vegeta: A MI LO QUE ME IMPORTA AHORA ES QUE TU ESTAS BIEN... ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE ESTAR EN MI LUGAR POR UN SEGUNDO ... te necesito aqui.. (se sonrojo al decir eso, miro para otro lado)

Bulma: lo dices de Verdad ?

Vegeta: muy enserio .. pero te are pagar por esto (se cruzo de Brazos y la miro serio)

Bulma: pero como ?

Vegeta: asi (la miro con maldad, la acero a el y le robo un beso )

Bulma se quedo sorprendida, despues cedió para besarlo, y lo abrazo

Vegeta: nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres un Estorbo (le dio en voz baja mientras la abrazaba )


	32. Chapter 32

El Equipo de Goku había logrado conseguir el siguiente emblema, pero habían tenido que luchar contra Lazuli, Nao, y Ninzo, este último tenía como objetivo a Goku, mientras para sorpresa de Lazuli Krilin hacia todo lo posible para estar al nivel de Nao, Milk por otro lado había estado practicando a escondidas de sus compañeros artes marciales, y eta fue la ocasión para demostrar lo aprendido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para escabullirse a toda costa de Lazuli, tan entretenidos en la pelea no se darían cuanta que Krilin seria quien al final tomara el Emblema.

Dejando a Lazuli impresionada por sus habilidades, pero a la vez molesta por no haber logrado obtener ningún emblema por si misma

Mientras que el equipo de encapuchados como todos los habían nombrado, en los días siguientes, consiguieron 2 emblema más teniendo en total, tres iban por el ultimo, pero el Equipo de Yamsha habían credo una estrategia, y gracias a ella logran los que otros equipos habían creído imposible, lograron robarles un emblema, uno de los integrantes de los encapuchados, al sentirse indignado inicio una pela en contra de Yamsha y todo su Equipo, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que no era un equipo común, y harían su lucha para defenderse, la líder del Equipo de encapuchados, calmo la pelea y acepto su derrota además de la pérdida del emblema.

Ahora solo quedaban tres equipos fuertes que esperaban Conseguir el ultimo emblema eran los equipos de Lazuli, Vegeta y los encapuchados, los restantes equipos harían su lucha, pero en fondo sabían que lograrían nada eran inferiores a ellos ni si quieran habían logrado llegar a mitad del camino de cada búsqueda.

La Herida de Vegeta no había sanado por completo, pero, para él ya era insignificante, la determinación era inquebrantable incluso para Bulma.

Vegeta: Lista

Bulma: por supuesto (sonrió orgullosa)

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de montaña, Bulma recargando en la espalda Vegeta y mientras el manejaba partieron, a toda velocidad en el camino los alcanzaban Lazuli y Lapis, por la lateral se les emparejaba Dos del equipo de los encapuchados.

Vegeta: Los tienes

Bulma: Si (de una capsula saco un arma que había armado ella misma, con la poca tecnología que tenían la tienda de campaña) Objetivo uno (sonrió y disparo)

Una red salió disparata tomando por sorpresa a Lapis que perdía el control de la motocicleta al ser atrapado por la red

Bulma: Objetivo dos (se puso seria) se mueven demasiado Vegeta no puedo enfocarlos …

Vegeta: Voltéate y la cuenta de tres tomas el control

Bulma: Ok

Vegeta: ¿segura que podrás hacerlo?

Bulma: sí... no te preocupes (encapsulo el arma y se volteo)

Vegeta: Bien 1… 2 (comenzó apararse sin perder el equilibrio y control de la moto) … 3… (salto)

Bulma tomo un el control, aunque la moto se movió un poco Vegeta logro aterrizar en ella sin caerse y posteriormente hizo ataques golpes de viento deshaciéndose el jeep con todo he integrantes. (sonrió tras el éxito) y continuaron con su camino,

Para sorpresa de ellos ya los estaban esperando,

Vegeta: Que Rayos… como llegaron antes que nosotros

-Solo prepárate, esta vez no dejare que te vayas (comienza atacar a Vegeta y trata de darle en la pierna que se había herido)

Vegeta esquiva y se da cuenta de lo que trata de hacer su contrincante.

Mientras que el otro pare que va atacar a Bulma, ella se prepara para contratacarlo con el arma que construyo, pero el objetivo no es ella es Vegeta

Bulma: Ve... (en su mente: No esta vez ya he dependido de Vegeta mucho esta vez) Oye Tu... no me ignores (presiona un botón de su arma y esta hace unos cambios, y enseguida dispara

-enserio niña, (esquiva las balas) crees que podrás verme caer ante unas balas de Goma

Bulma: (en su mente: Vamos Bulma al menos que una le dé) Y Quien dijo que son de goma (una delas balas impacta y se abre haciendo una cortina de harina, Bulma sonreía de satisfacción y fue ayudar a Vegeta)

Intento ayudar a Vegeta, pero ellos se movían muy rápido, entonces decidió ir por el emblema, estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando …

-A dónde vas… nadie se burla de mi (todo lleno de harina)

Bulma intenta disparar, pero él se acerca peligrosamente a ella desasociándose el arma, le toma sus manos he intenta golpearla

Vegeta logra darse cuenta y se trata de deshacerse de su contrincante, pero este solo intenta mantenerlo ocupado.

Vegeta: maldición... que intentan hacer (trata de alejarlo con patadas laterales constantes, y giratorias a la cabeza... demostrando que lo de su herida quedo atrás)

Bulma está forcejando

Bulma: Suéltame (suelta patadas y solo una logra darle, pero este no hace nada)

Bulma en su mente: no pude ser… no le hice ni un pequeño gesto de dolor

Vegeta después varios inténtenos logra hacer que su contrincante pierda el aliento con un gran puñetazo en el estómago. Intenta ayudar a Bulma, pero cuando llega… queda sorprendido al ver la escena

Bulma: dije que me sueltes (logra zafar una de sus manos y le una cachetada, que hace la suelten y seguida le da otra, y para rematar le da un puñetazo, paro el tipo aún sigue de pie y ahora está aún más molesto quiere golpearla, pero Vegeta lo detiene)

Vegeta: déjala en paz (le da un puñetazo seguido de un rodillazo y para terminar le da un golpe en la espalda que lo deja inconsciente en el piso)

Mientras Vegeta hacia eso, al que había vencido antes intenta atacar, pero Bulma lo toma por sorpresa recuperando su arma y al dispararla sale una red que lo aprisiona …

Bulma: Ya era hora que consiguiéramos uno (Le muestra a Vegeta el emblema columpiándolo)

Vegeta Voltea a ver lo sucedido

Vegeta: Bulma… (sonríe de medio lado orgulloso)

\- Muy Bien … lo lograron (la voz se oye alrededor y en campamento donde están los demás esperando a Vegeta y Bulma con el ultimo emblema)

\- Pero se olvidaron por completo que los que no consiguieran un emblema del dragón morirían –

Bulma: y ahora que pasara

Vegeta: Shhh

\- Son tan estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta que dichos equipos habían desaparecido hoy en el transcurso de esta búsqueda, pero no se preocupen no los matamos…aun… este juego aún no termina, pero por ahora pueden irse a casa a seguir con sus vidas aburridas, ahora forman parte de un juego aun mayor… si se niegan, cumpliremos nuestra palabra habrá victimas … estén al pendiente recibirán sus mensajes

Vegeta en su mente: que están tramando con esto… seguro Shary lo sabe…

Bulma: Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de entrar en esto... ahora mis padres tendrán razón...

Vegeta: ¿de qué hablas?

Bulma: nada olvídalo… Oye Vayamos a festejar al campamento

Vegeta: enserio tiene ganas de festejar …

Bulma: es verdad... solo trato de no perder los ánimos…

Vegeta: regresemos al campamento dejemos a esto idiotas aquí ... (patea al bulto que habían atrapado)

Bulma si

Mientras ellos regresaban al campamento, alguien llegaba a la escena para zafar a su compañero

\- Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes, pudieron arruinar la misión – dijo la chica

\- ese estúpido de Vegeta me las pagara –

\- Tienes que calmarte- dijo la chica

\- Amy que dijo el jefe porque no continuamos con lo que sigue

Amy: Bardock me pidió que dejáramos los emblemas con ellos, dijo que al ver sus habilidades están más seguros con ellos que ocultos... además al parecer las cosas se complicaron

\- Como que se complicaron

Amy: después te explico todo, llevémonos a este otro idiota...

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a su casa de campaña

Bulma: que Dia Estoy exhausta

Vegeta: fue increíble

Bulma: ¿Increíble? Este día umm si también se puede describir así

Vegeta: No (la acorralo en la puerta) Fue increíble lo que hiciste (sonrió) Jum no me lo imaginaba de ti

Bulma: Vegeta… Que haces... me pones nerviosa (trataba de sonreír)

Vegeta solo la besa y Bulma se deja de llevar había sido un gran día... hasta ella se sentía bien con lo que había logrado, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco más íntima... pero para su mala suerte los interrumpirían

Goku (tocando la puerta): Oigan Milk quiere saber si quieren cenar algo antes de irnos a casa

Bulma y Vegeta: ¡NO!

Goku: está bien... nos vemos …

Bulma: espera…

Vegeta hablando en voz baja: pero que haces

Bulma hablando en voz baja: nos quedamos sin gran parte de la tecnología de la casa... no podremos cocinar nada ... además... (se oscurece todo) Sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría... ni siquiera podremos encapsular la casa … nos hemos quedado sin energía ...

Vegeta: no tenemos opción verdad

Bulma: sé que Goku y tú ahora no se están llevando bien, pero ... tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo

Vegeta: Bien ¬ ¬

Bulma: GOKU SI IREMOS

Goku: OK (se va)

Bulma: je ... creo que dejaremos esto para otra ocasión...

Vegeta: será una larga espera (dijo molesto)

Bulma solo lo beso como lo estaba besando ase un momento, apasionadamente.

Bulma: valdrá la pena (le giño el ojo)

Vegeta: Bien vamos...

Vegeta y Bulma salieron a convivir con los demás y todo estaba regresando a la "Normalidad"

Después de estos eventos las clases continuaron, aunque tuvieron que suspender las competencias entre otras actividades por la "Seguridad" de los estudiantes, Vegeta y Bulma casi no se veían después de clases, y cuando se veían Vegeta siempre estaba pensativo, y en otras ocasiones normalmente solo se despedían, a veces durante las clases se escondían por ahí para poder besarse, pues en su escuela lo tenían prohibido besarse, además de que a Vegeta no le gustaba hacerlo en público.

Bulma y Vegeta, debajo de las escaleras detrás de un cesto de balones, estaban saltándose una clase

Bulma: sabes ya casi se termina el siclo escolar … y vendrá el baile de despedida …. Si vendrás conmigo verdad... no importa si no bailamos... solo quiero estar contigo

Vegeta dudo en lo que iba a decir, pero suspiro un poco y hablo

Vegeta: Prometo que estaré ahí

Bulma: Enserio ... que bien lo abrazo...

Pasaron los días y Vegeta empezaba estar ausente solo se aprecia de vez en cuando en la escuela y de esas veces solo para llevar Bulma a pasear un poco después de las clases… para suerte el ya no eran tan importantes las clases normalmente solo eran para nos que debían tareas y aun querían obtener puntos para poder pasar las materias…

Llego el Dia aquel Baile

Vegeta se dirigía al a escuela … cuando su camino se vio interrumpido, lo agarraron por la espalda ahorcándolo con el brazo

Vegeta logro zafarse y darle un par de golpes, este no parecía hacerles ningún efecto.

-Acabare contigo mocoso… y con la mocosa también …

Vegeta: ¡quién eres! (Esquivaba los golpes)

Shary: Tenemos que alejarlo de aqui y ya sabes que más... (aparece brincando del techo de un negocio, dando una patada en la cabeza de aquel hombre)

Vegeta: no tengo tiempo para esto…

Shary: no te quejes...

Comienzan a pelear …

Mientras tanto en el baile

Goku: y Vegeta ¿?

Bulma: no tarda…

Goku: ¿quieres acompañarnos en lo llega?

Bulma: Claro Goku ... (sonrió)

Milk: Ese Vegeta como puede dejarte sola en este Dia

Bulma: jeje... el me prometió que vendría... así que confió que así será

Continuara…

 _ **Para el Siguente Capitulo y Final de Temporada Entra aqui**_ .


	33. Chapter 33

Ahí estaba Bulma esperando por quien sería su pareja, todos festejaban menos ella, aunque debería estar decepcionada y molesta, aún mantenía la esperanza, solo veía a sus mejores amigos disfrutar del día, aunque Goku era torpe en ocasiones, Milk lo veía con amor y reía con él, en verdad se veían muy felices, lo a ella le faltaba o al menos a veces así lo sentía.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Vegeta peleaba en compañía de Shary con un hombre bastante alto y fuerte, lo hacían con cuidado, no querían llamar la atención ni dejar rastro en ellos de papelea.

Shary: Por este tipo de cosas, te decía... Que se había complicado la situación...

Vegeta: Rayos... No tengo tiempo para esto...

Shary: Y crees que yo sí...

Ambos esquivaban golpes, y tratan de alejarlo del lugar, después de unos minutos llegaron a un callejón.

Shary: Por fin ya me había hartando (saca un arma y dispara directo al cráneo)

Vegeta: Jumm por fin me podre ir

Shary: Si claro... Déjame el trabajo pesado (dijo quejándose, mientras cargaba el cuerpo)

Vegeta: Como digas... (se arregla la chaqueta y da media vuelta)

Shary: Y siempre que harás... ¿Le dirás?

Vegeta no contesto nada y siguió su camino, todos los días pensaba en eso... Todos los días intentaba terminar con Bulma, Pero todos esos días se desvanecían al recordar los lindos ojos de Bulma, que siempre lo esperaban a pesar de todo... Y que al mirarlos...le daban fuerzas para seguir... Como podía terminar con la mujer que lo quería a pesar de todo.

Vegeta llego al salón donde ya no había casi nadie solo algunos causando destrozos, Bulma estaba ahí con su vestido rojo, digno de una linda jovencita hacia lucir su figura, pero no era provocativo, su pelo lo adornaba una flor, zapatillas abiertas de cordones rojos, mientras que Vegeta con una chaqueta que lo hacía verse muy varonil, camisa de manga larga azul marino, pantalón negro, tenis de bota grises.

Vegeta camino hasta ella

Vegeta: Lo siento...

Bulma se sorprendió no eran palabras comunes que dijera el... Bulma de acerco y lo abrazo

Bulma: Prometiste, Que vendrías y con esto me conformo

Narra Vegeta.

La abrase, mientras en mi cabeza trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, suspire, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería meterla en más problemas, la separe de mi con algo de brusquedad, ella solo se me quedo mirando intrigad, después solo me sonrió con maldad y se aventó para besarme, no me pude resistir, termine por besarla con la misma intensidad.

Después el remordimiento de lo que tenía que hacer me hizo reaccionar, la aparte de nuevo, comenzaría a hablar cuando fui interrumpido, ella recibió una llamada, al principio no sabía quién se trataba, pero ella exaltada comenzó a gritar, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza. - no me importa lo que ustedes opinen... y si estoy con él es porque lo quiero, prohíbanme, castíguenme lo que quieran... no lo dejare... por sus temores… pues que así sean las cosas… Y perdóname papá … pero tengo que irme. - me quede inmóvil, desde cuando ella estaba teniendo este problema con sus padres, y a pesar de todo ahí estaba conmigo... ahora menos me sentía capas de terminar con ella, ya no era solo por lo que sentía por ella, si no por lo que ella estaba haciendo a costa de sus padres, trague saliva, sin querer me había dado la excusa perfecta para alejarme ella, empecé a sentirme enfermo por la cobardía que sentía en mi interior, estaba utilizando una excusa para librarme de lo que tenía que haber hecho desde aquel día que recibí esa maldita carta. La mire a los ojos y le dije que la llevaría mejor a su casa... que no quería que tuviera más problemas, que era mejor así, enseguida ella no me respondió, pude notar su tristeza y decepción en su cara, incluso estuve a punto de recibir una cachetada, pero en el último instante ella se arrepintió, con la mira baja me dijo – desde cuando dejaste de quererme... que valgo tan poco para ti... y no te importa todo por lo que he pasado…

Lo que paso después jamás lo olvidare ...

Narra Bulma

Ahí estaba yo llorando por su culpa... después de todo lo que pasado con mis padres… pensaba irme y dejarlo ahí... y no volverlo a ver más, pero él me detuvo de un brazo y lo me dijo jamás me lo hubiera esperado – Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar... y puedas comprender - me acerco a él y me beso como nunca antes me había besado, salimos de ahí, así un poco de viento... el me ofreció su chaqueta, sin dudarlo me la puse, el me dedico su media sonrisa, me encanta su sonrisa, enseguida activo una capsula, era su motocicleta, al subirme me acorruque en él lo abrase con fuerza, al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que era aquel lago donde Vegeta y yo vinimos por primera vez… desde el problema con Noa, en esta ocasión ya era tarde, nos invadía un gran silencio, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el pasto estaba algo largo, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el lago, Vegeta me abrazo, estar entre sus brazos era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, habíamos tenido muchos altibajos anterior mente y ahora todo era perfecto, el me levanto la barbilla y me beso tiernamente, paso su mano por mi mejilla, se separó un poco... me sonrió… creo que quiera decirme algo pero se quedó mudo.. y volteo a ver la luna, la mire por un momento abrazado de él, pero había algo que no podía soportarlo más, lo de aquel día en campamento tenía que repetirse... y hoy era perfecto, además de que sentía que él lo sabía también, me acerque para besarlo de nuevo un poco más de pasión, mi movimiento había dado resultado, mi corazón se acelero estaba nerviosa, él lo noto... pero me di cuenta que él también estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, me quito la chaqueta, me abrazo y poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, se separó de mi… pensé que se arrepentiría pero para mi suerte el mismo comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, me sentí apenada en ese momento, se haría se aria realidad mi sueño, me descubrió los hombros y poco a poco ya estaba con el torso casi desnudo frente a él, recuerdo que me dio tanta pena, que trate de cubrirme cruzando los brazos, él sonrió un poco, se acercó a mí, me quito la flor que mantenía mi pelo arreglado, la guardo en su pantalón, se quitó la camisa y me la puso en hombros, se inco frente a mí, lo único que dijo fue – apóyate en mi – y cuando me di cuenta estaba quitándome una de mis zapatillas con delicadeza, siguió con la otra, tomo mis caderas y por fin se deshizo de mi vestido, me cargo en sus brazos y poco me recostó sobre el pasto, gracias a su camisa no me lastimo, mi molesto ni un poco el pasto, estaba aliviada eso no nos arruinaría la noche, todo estaba siendo tan lindo y perfecto.. parecía un sueño... pero aún tenía algo de pena, estaba tan concentrada en mi pena que no me di cuenta que Vegeta estaba frente con el pantalón desabrochado, poco a poco se acercó más a mí, no pude evitar morderme le labio al ver ese cuerpo, sus músculos, ya antes lo había visto sin camisa, pero hoy hoy... era especial se estaba entregando a mi... pase mis manos sobres su abdomen, sentí y vi como su piel se erizaba, comenzó a besarme , lo rodee con mis brazos, mientras me acariciaba, me fue despojando de mi ropa interior, yo lo ayude a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el me dedico una sonrisa, antes de comenzar beso mi cuello para que me relajara, yo acariciaba su espalda para indicarle que estaba lista, cerré los ojos cuando él me penetro, sentí un dolor pero poco a poco fue pasando, las cosas cambiaban, sentía en mi un calor inmenso, me beso como nunca y con su manos me acariciaban por completo cada centímetro de mi piel, no sé qué me impulso a abrazarme de el con mis piernas, también mientras lo besaba y sentía sus embestidas mordí su labio, eso le agrado.. porque oí un gemido... lo que paso después me llevo a otro sentido, el sostuvo mi seno, al principio me dolió un poco pero cuando comenzó jugar con su lengua sobre mi pezón no pude evitar soltar un par de gemidos, trataba de no quedarme sin hacer nada, pero era tan excitante su forma de acariciarme, moverse, tomar mis caderas, su forma de besar… TODO… que lo único que podía hacer era pedirle más y más, para mi fortuna él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, todo continuaba tan bien, la sensación era tan excitante... tan lindo a la vez que no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, estaba perdiendo mi virginidad de una forma tan… tan increíble... su forma de tomarme, me hace sentir como si me llevara a la luna… ese momento está marcado en mi para toda la vida, y las estrellas eran testigas de todo el amor que estábamos entregando en ese momento.

Créditos de Imagen a: Deidale

Vegeta está mirando el techo de su casa recordando todo lo sucedido esa noche, ya estaba amaneciendo y aun no dormía nada, reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que tenía la flor del pelo que traía Bulma, la miro un instante, sonrió y decidió guardarla entre su ropa.

Mientras que Bulma sonriente en su habitación abrazaba la chaqueta de Vegeta, se la había dejado después de dejarla en su casa mientras se despedía de ella.

Ambos recordaban ese momento

Vegeta había abrazado a Bulma y besado para despedirse, caminada en reversa sin dejar de verla.

Bulma: que descanses… Nos vemos.. .. ma.. (se dio cuenta que traía su chaqueta) espera no olvides tu chaqueta

Vegeta: Quédatela … (trago saliva y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta de lo que le está causando esa despedida, el sabia que no la volvería a ver)

Bulma: está bien... (sonrió) Cuídate (se despedía con mano)

Vegeta estaba subiendo a su motocicleta, se puso el casco y sin mirarla arranco la moto..

Vegeta con una voz que apenas se escuchaba dijo – Cuídate Bulma… Adiós

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA UNO

NOTA IMPORTANTE: El Final de este Capitulo no se hubiera logrado de no ser por la colaboración de Tutu Fer Figueroa MUCHAS GRACIAS


	34. Chapter 34

La Búsqueda de los emblemas continua Todos se dirigían donde seria el nuevo campamento y continuarían con la búsqueda, al llegar enseguida de instalarse en el nuevo campamento, todos tenían indicaciones para ir en busca del siguiente emblema, pero esta vez Vegeta no habia dejado a Bulma y ahora ambos habían planeado ir sobre la copas de los arboles vigilando lo movimientos de los demás, cada uno en una copa diferente, pero a la vez no tan alejados y siempre comunicados.

La estrategia de Vegeta era encontrar posibles debilidades de los ademas, y por supuesto usarlas a su favor para conseguir los emblemas.

Se preparan para partir asía adonde indicaban los radares, cada equipo toma caminos diferentes. Bulma y Vegeta, decidieron seguir al equipo de los gemelos, dicho equipo Viajaba en Un Jeep Todo terreno, mientras que Vegeta y Bulma se dividían para rodearos por las laterales, tenían una gran misión, viajar en motocicletas de montaña y no ser vistos, tras viajar varios kilómetros se dieron cuenta, que su camino en vehículo habia terminado, ahora tendrían que escalar una península con bastante altura.

Lazuli: Que bien ...

Lapis: Ni modo tendremos que escalar

(como referencia este seria # 16 de DBZ pero yo le pondré Ninzo ) - Ninzo: porque no mejor rodeamos

Lapis: Vamos Ninzo Le quitas la emoción a todo ..

Nao (Referencia Androide #19 ): Podremos Ir mas cómodos en el Jeep

Lapis: maldito Gordo... Flojo.. hermana tu que dices..

Lazuli: Hay que Rodear ...

Lapis: bien como Quieran.. pero esta ves yo conduciré...

Nao: oye espera no .. eso no es Justo..

Lapis: Hazte a un Lado (dijo serio)

Nao: De acuerdo ... (dijo temeroso)

Lapis; Bien sostengance esto cera divertido

Mientras tanto a los lejos

Vegeta: Bulma me escuchas

Bulma: sii ... que ocurre ..

Vegeta: parece que piensan rodear

Bulma: pero ese camino esta mas despejado no podremos seguirlos...

Vegeta: Exacto... Nosotros tendremos que subir

Bulma: que ! por ahi esta muy empinado .,..

Vegeta: no tenemos alternativa.. si llegamos a la sima tendremos oportunidad de seguirlos

Bulma: pero... pero... (no sabia escalar, nunca habia escaldo en su vida) no sera mas trabajo tenerlos a la mira

Vegeta: ellos redoran solo para evitar este pedazo, pero según el mapa para ir al emblema, tendrán que redirigirse a este camino como si hubieran escalado, todos los caminos tienen las posibilidades de conectarse kilómetros adelante, donde tal vez se topen con uno o dos equipos... estarán ocupados.. no los perderemos de vista.. y si estoy en lo correcto tendremos la oportunidad de observar dos equipos mas

Bulma: esta bien ... voy para donde estas para escalar juntos.

Vegeta: Bien preparare todo

Vegeta y Bulma Escalaron hasta llegar a la sima pero Bulma habia tenido muchos problemas, incluso en algunas ocasiones Vegeta se sentía cansado y estresado por las innumerables veces que habia la habia ayudado, Bulma comenzaba a sentirse una carga para Vegeta. Pero lo que ella no sabia, es que a Vegeta no pensaba exactamente eso de ella.

Vegeta en su mente admitía estar exhausto mentalmente, no podía creer cuantas veces tenia que ayudar a Bulma, no le causaba molestia.. pero... sentía que eran retrasos innecesarios, sin embargo el cariño que le tiene .. evitaba que dijera algo fuera en contra de ella y trataba de tomar las cosas con calma. Después de batallar por fin habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba el emblema, Vegeta se oculto y hizo que Bulma se pusiera pecho tierra para ocultarse detrás de los arbustos, en un seña le pidió que subiera a la copa del árbol que tenían atrás de ellos, Bulma asistió, Vegeta seguía Observando en el campo estaba Lapis y Lazuli, peleando contra Yamsha y Krilin, los demás no se veían alrededor, Vegeta subió al árbol con Bulma para tratar de Ver si veía a los demás.. pero no los veía cerca , Vegeta le susurro a Bulma que se subiera a su espalda y el la llevaría adonde se movieran los que habían encontrado, Bulma asistió. A unos minutos de ahí Krilin se habia adelantado tomando por sorpresa Lazuli.. ella no se quedo atrás y comenzó a seguirlo.

Vegeta y Bulma comenzaron a seguirlo cuidadosamente tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, cuidadosamente Vegeta se pasaba de rama en rama, cuando de pronto los atacaron por sorpresa en las mismas copas de los arboles, Lazuli y Krilin se detuvieron al oír el ruido, pero al no ver claramente lo que pasaba siguieron corriendo.

Vegeta los perdió de vista.. estaba ahora luchado con uno de los equipos de los encapuchados, (traian pasamontañas, para camuflagearse entre la hierba )... estaba concentrado en la pelea cuando Bulma Grito estaba en peligro colgando de una rama a una dolorosa ciada de tres metros. Vegeta trato de ayudarla pero su contrincante no lo dejaba.. Bulma estaba apunto de caer, a lo lejos una chica del mismo Grupo del que lo atacaba grito - ya es suficiente el objetivo a esta a 500 metros de qui están apunto de ir por el-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Krilin y Lazuli escalando un pequeña colina, Luchando por ver quien llega primero al Emblema, Krilin estaba llegando primero, pero gracias a su pequeña estatura el esfuerzo de tratar de alcanzarlo era mayor, Krilin Cerro su ojos y comenzó a estirarse para alcanzarlo... cuando justo escucho - Lo tengo- era Lazuli apenas y lo estaba tocando ... pero derrepente Krilin escucho como unas rocas comenzaban a caer, abrió los ojos y aun tenia la posibilidad de obtener el emblema, tras tenerlo se dio cuenta que Lazuli colgaba luchando por tratar de subir pero le era difícil tenia una herida por las rocas que habían caído en su brazos y sangraba.. Krilin la ayudo y ambos subieron al sima, Krilin sonrojado le dio el emblema

Lazuli: no quiero tu lastima...

Krilin: he ! pero si no es lastima.. tu lo habías tomado primero .. y pues te corresponde..

Lazuli: No digas.. (es interrumpida)

Por el otro lado de la colina subía su hermano

Lapis: Muy bien hermana tienes el emblema ( se lo a rebato de las mano) Oye enano es una pena.. no lo conseguiste,,,(sonrió)

Krilin: si jeje supongo que mi equipo estará muy decepcionado jeje Nos vemos... (corrió del lugar, sin miar a Lazuli )

Lapis: Ja fue mas sencillo de lo pensaba..

Lazuli: Esto aun no termina .. conseguiremos otro emblema.. (dijo molesta )

Lapis: como quieras .. así ya serán dos

Regresando donde se encontraban Bulma y vegeta solo se oyó algo caer y rarmas reventarse

Vegeta: AAA maldición...

Bulma: Vegeta!tenemos que llevarte al campamento de inmediato a tratar de curarte

Llegaron al campamento, Vegeta caminando apoyado de Bulma y ya en casa de campaña (Una mini casa de Corp Capsule, Je )

Bulma no sabia por donde empezar Vegeta estaba sangrado mucho tenia una rama enterrada en la piel atravesando la pierna .

Vegeta: (aguantándose el dolor) debes sacar la rama..

Bulma: pero como se que no toco una arteria importante o lesiono el musculo

Vegeta: no... solo esta en la piel .,, aargg

Bulma: Pero.. como lo sabe...

Vegeta: MALDITASEA ... QUIEN TIENE LA RAMA ENTERRADA .. SOLO SACALA

\- déjame ayudarte-

Bulma: hee Quien eres

\- un integrante de mi equipo ocasiono esto... déjame ayudar.. (comenzó a tocar la herida y revisar ) esto va doler ... estas listo

Vegeta solo apretó los dientes

\- Sera mejor que vayas a otro lado- le dijo a Bulma

Bulma salio de la casa y Solo se oyó un grito de dolor

\- Ahora solo enjuagare la herida... esto arderá un poco -

Vegeta: aargg un poco he.. argg

\- Pues solo te Vendare.. (comienza a vendarlo) pero me temo que no podrás hacer nada durante unos días, es una lastima no tedran ningún emblema (se burlo un poco)

Vegeta: y ahora te burlas... pues déjame decirte que no importa conseguiremos uno

-como sea nos vemos - salio de las casa

Bulma entro a ver a Vegeta

Bulma: lo siento mucho.. todo es mi Culpa soy una inútil ... debí hacerte caso y dejarte este trabajo tu solo .. sera mejor que me vaya... (comenzó a recoger cosas)

Vegeta se acerco a ella sin decir nada, aunque cojeando un poco.

Vegeta: no dejare que te vayas

Bulma: pero mira lo que te paso por mi culpa

Vegeta: A MI LO QUE ME IMPORTA AHORA ES QUE TU ESTAS BIEN... ESTUVISTE APUNTO DE ESTAR EN MI LUGAR POR UN SEGUNDO ... te necesito aqui.. (se sonrojo al decir eso, miro para otro lado)

Bulma: lo dices de Verdad ?

Vegeta: muy enserio .. pero te are pagar por esto (se cruzo de Brazos y la miro serio)

Bulma: pero como ?

Vegeta: asi (la miro con maldad, la acero a el y le robo un beso )

Bulma se quedo sorprendida, despues cedió para besarlo, y lo abrazo

Vegeta: nunca vuelvas a pensar que eres un Estorbo (le dio en voz baja mientras la abrazaba)


	35. Chapter 35

El Equipo de Goku había logrado conseguir el siguiente emblema, pero habían tenido que luchar contra Lazuli, Nao, y Ninzo, este último tenía como objetivo a Goku, mientras para sorpresa de Lazuli Krilin hacia todo lo posible para estar al nivel de Nao, Milk por otro lado había estado practicando a escondidas de sus compañeros artes marciales, y eta fue la ocasión para demostrar lo aprendido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para escabullirse a toda costa de Lazuli, tan entretenidos en la pelea no se darían cuanta que Krilin seria quien al final tomara el Emblema.

Dejando a Lazuli impresionada por sus habilidades, pero a la vez molesta por no haber logrado obtener ningún emblema por si misma

Mientras que el equipo de encapuchados como todos los habían nombrado, en los días siguientes, consiguieron 2 emblema más teniendo en total, tres iban por el ultimo, pero el Equipo de Yamsha habían credo una estrategia, y gracias a ella logran los que otros equipos habían creído imposible, lograron robarles un emblema, uno de los integrantes de los encapuchados, al sentirse indignado inicio una pela en contra de Yamsha y todo su Equipo, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que no era un equipo común, y harían su lucha para defenderse, la líder del Equipo de encapuchados, calmo la pelea y acepto su derrota además de la pérdida del emblema.

Ahora solo quedaban tres equipos fuertes que esperaban Conseguir el ultimo emblema eran los equipos de Lazuli, Vegeta y los encapuchados, los restantes equipos harían su lucha, pero en fondo sabían que lograrían nada eran inferiores a ellos ni si quieran habían logrado llegar a mitad del camino de cada búsqueda.

La Herida de Vegeta no había sanado por completo, pero, para él ya era insignificante, la determinación era inquebrantable incluso para Bulma.

Vegeta: Lista

Bulma: por supuesto (sonrió orgullosa)

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta de montaña, Bulma recargando en la espalda Vegeta y mientras el manejaba partieron, a toda velocidad en el camino los alcanzaban Lazuli y Lapis, por la lateral se les emparejaba Dos del equipo de los encapuchados.

Vegeta: Los tienes

Bulma: Si (de una capsula saco un arma que había armado ella misma, con la poca tecnología que tenían la tienda de campaña) Objetivo uno (sonrió y disparo)

Una red salió disparata tomando por sorpresa a Lapis que perdía el control de la motocicleta al ser atrapado por la red

Bulma: Objetivo dos (se puso seria) se mueven demasiado Vegeta no puedo enfocarlos …

Vegeta: Voltéate y la cuenta de tres tomas el control

Bulma: Ok

Vegeta: ¿segura que podrás hacerlo?

Bulma: sí... no te preocupes (encapsulo el arma y se volteo)

Vegeta: Bien 1… 2 (comenzó apararse sin perder el equilibrio y control de la moto) … 3… (salto)

Bulma tomo un el control, aunque la moto se movió un poco Vegeta logro aterrizar en ella sin caerse y posteriormente hizo ataques golpes de viento deshaciéndose el jeep con todo he integrantes. (sonrió tras el éxito) y continuaron con su camino,

Para sorpresa de ellos ya los estaban esperando,

Vegeta: Que Rayos… como llegaron antes que nosotros

-Solo prepárate, esta vez no dejare que te vayas (comienza atacar a Vegeta y trata de darle en la pierna que se había herido)

Vegeta esquiva y se da cuenta de lo que trata de hacer su contrincante.

Mientras que el otro pare que va atacar a Bulma, ella se prepara para contratacarlo con el arma que construyo, pero el objetivo no es ella es Vegeta

Bulma: Ve... (en su mente: No esta vez ya he dependido de Vegeta mucho esta vez) Oye Tu... no me ignores (presiona un botón de su arma y esta hace unos cambios, y enseguida dispara

-enserio niña, (esquiva las balas) crees que podrás verme caer ante unas balas de Goma

Bulma: (en su mente: Vamos Bulma al menos que una le dé) Y Quien dijo que son de goma (una delas balas impacta y se abre haciendo una cortina de harina, Bulma sonreía de satisfacción y fue ayudar a Vegeta)

Intento ayudar a Vegeta, pero ellos se movían muy rápido, entonces decidió ir por el emblema, estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando …

-A dónde vas… nadie se burla de mi (todo lleno de harina)

Bulma intenta disparar, pero él se acerca peligrosamente a ella desasociándose el arma, le toma sus manos he intenta golpearla

Vegeta logra darse cuenta y se trata de deshacerse de su contrincante, pero este solo intenta mantenerlo ocupado.

Vegeta: maldición... que intentan hacer (trata de alejarlo con patadas laterales constantes, y giratorias a la cabeza... demostrando que lo de su herida quedo atrás)

Bulma está forcejando

Bulma: Suéltame (suelta patadas y solo una logra darle, pero este no hace nada)

Bulma en su mente: no pude ser… no le hice ni un pequeño gesto de dolor

Vegeta después varios inténtenos logra hacer que su contrincante pierda el aliento con un gran puñetazo en el estómago. Intenta ayudar a Bulma, pero cuando llega… queda sorprendido al ver la escena

Bulma: dije que me sueltes (logra zafar una de sus manos y le una cachetada, que hace la suelten y seguida le da otra, y para rematar le da un puñetazo, paro el tipo aún sigue de pie y ahora está aún más molesto quiere golpearla, pero Vegeta lo detiene)

Vegeta: déjala en paz (le da un puñetazo seguido de un rodillazo y para terminar le da un golpe en la espalda que lo deja inconsciente en el piso)

Mientras Vegeta hacia eso, al que había vencido antes intenta atacar, pero Bulma lo toma por sorpresa recuperando su arma y al dispararla sale una red que lo aprisiona …

Bulma: Ya era hora que consiguiéramos uno (Le muestra a Vegeta el emblema columpiándolo)

Vegeta Voltea a ver lo sucedido

Vegeta: Bulma… (sonríe de medio lado orgulloso)

\- Muy Bien … lo lograron (la voz se oye alrededor y en campamento donde están los demás esperando a Vegeta y Bulma con el ultimo emblema)

\- Pero se olvidaron por completo que los que no consiguieran un emblema del dragón morirían –

Bulma: y ahora que pasara

Vegeta: Shhh

\- Son tan estúpidos que no se dieron cuenta que dichos equipos habían desaparecido hoy en el transcurso de esta búsqueda, pero no se preocupen no los matamos…aun… este juego aún no termina, pero por ahora pueden irse a casa a seguir con sus vidas aburridas, ahora forman parte de un juego aun mayor… si se niegan, cumpliremos nuestra palabra habrá victimas … estén al pendiente recibirán sus mensajes

Vegeta en su mente: que están tramando con esto… seguro Shary lo sabe…

Bulma: Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de entrar en esto... ahora mis padres tendrán razón...

Vegeta: ¿de qué hablas?

Bulma: nada olvídalo… Oye Vayamos a festejar al campamento

Vegeta: enserio tiene ganas de festejar …

Bulma: es verdad... solo trato de no perder los ánimos…

Vegeta: regresemos al campamento dejemos a esto idiotas aquí ... (patea al bulto que habían atrapado)

Bulma si

Mientras ellos regresaban al campamento, alguien llegaba a la escena para zafar a su compañero

\- Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes, pudieron arruinar la misión – dijo la chica

\- ese estúpido de Vegeta me las pagara –

\- Tienes que calmarte- dijo la chica

\- Amy que dijo el jefe porque no continuamos con lo que sigue

Amy: Bardock me pidió que dejáramos los emblemas con ellos, dijo que al ver sus habilidades están más seguros con ellos que ocultos... además al parecer las cosas se complicaron

\- Como que se complicaron

Amy: después te explico todo, llevémonos a este otro idiota...

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a su casa de campaña

Bulma: que Dia Estoy exhausta

Vegeta: fue increíble

Bulma: ¿Increíble? Este día umm si también se puede describir así

Vegeta: No (la acorralo en la puerta) Fue increíble lo que hiciste (sonrió) Jum no me lo imaginaba de ti

Bulma: Vegeta… Que haces... me pones nerviosa (trataba de sonreír)

Vegeta solo la besa y Bulma se deja de llevar había sido un gran día... hasta ella se sentía bien con lo que había logrado, las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco más íntima... pero para su mala suerte los interrumpirían

Goku (tocando la puerta): Oigan Milk quiere saber si quieren cenar algo antes de irnos a casa

Bulma y Vegeta: ¡NO!

Goku: está bien... nos vemos …

Bulma: espera…

Vegeta hablando en voz baja: pero que haces

Bulma hablando en voz baja: nos quedamos sin gran parte de la tecnología de la casa... no podremos cocinar nada ... además... (se oscurece todo) Sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaría... ni siquiera podremos encapsular la casa … nos hemos quedado sin energía ...

Vegeta: no tenemos opción verdad

Bulma: sé que Goku y tú ahora no se están llevando bien, pero ... tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo

Vegeta: Bien ¬ ¬

Bulma: GOKU SI IREMOS

Goku: OK (se va)

Bulma: je ... creo que dejaremos esto para otra ocasión...

Vegeta: será una larga espera (dijo molesto)

Bulma solo lo beso como lo estaba besando ase un momento, apasionadamente.

Bulma: valdrá la pena (le giño el ojo)

Vegeta: Bien vamos...

Vegeta y Bulma salieron a convivir con los demás y todo estaba regresando a la "Normalidad"

Después de estos eventos las clases continuaron, aunque tuvieron que suspender las competencias entre otras actividades por la "Seguridad" de los estudiantes, Vegeta y Bulma casi no se veían después de clases, y cuando se veían Vegeta siempre estaba pensativo, y en otras ocasiones normalmente solo se despedían, a veces durante las clases se escondían por ahí para poder besarse, pues en su escuela lo tenían prohibido besarse, además de que a Vegeta no le gustaba hacerlo en público.

Bulma y Vegeta, debajo de las escaleras detrás de un cesto de balones, estaban saltándose una clase

Bulma: sabes ya casi se termina el siclo escolar … y vendrá el baile de despedida …. Si vendrás conmigo verdad... no importa si no bailamos... solo quiero estar contigo

Vegeta dudo en lo que iba a decir, pero suspiro un poco y hablo

Vegeta: Prometo que estaré ahí

Bulma: Enserio ... que bien lo abrazo...

Pasaron los días y Vegeta empezaba estar ausente solo se aprecia de vez en cuando en la escuela y de esas veces solo para llevar Bulma a pasear un poco después de las clases… para suerte el ya no eran tan importantes las clases normalmente solo eran para nos que debían tareas y aun querían obtener puntos para poder pasar las materias…

Llego el Dia aquel Baile

Vegeta se dirigía al a escuela … cuando su camino se vio interrumpido, lo agarraron por la espalda ahorcándolo con el brazo

Vegeta logro zafarse y darle un par de golpes, este no parecía hacerles ningún efecto.

-Acabare contigo mocoso… y con la mocosa también …

Vegeta: ¡quién eres! (Esquivaba los golpes)

Shary: Tenemos que alejarlo de aqui y ya sabes que más... (aparece brincando del techo de un negocio, dando una patada en la cabeza de aquel hombre)

Vegeta: no tengo tiempo para esto…

Shary: no te quejes...

Comienzan a pelear …

Mientras tanto en el baile

Goku: y Vegeta ¿?

Bulma: no tarda…

Goku: ¿quieres acompañarnos en lo llega?

Bulma: Claro Goku ... (sonrió)

Milk: Ese Vegeta como puede dejarte sola en este Dia

Bulma: jeje... el me prometió que vendría... así que confió que así será


	36. Final de Temporada

Ahí estaba Bulma esperando por quien sería su pareja, todos festejaban menos ella, aunque debería estar decepcionada y molesta, aún mantenía la esperanza, solo veía a sus mejores amigos disfrutar del día, aunque Goku era torpe en ocasiones, Milk lo veía con amor y reía con él, en verdad se veían muy felices, lo a ella le faltaba o al menos a veces así lo sentía.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Vegeta peleaba en compañía de Shary con un hombre bastante alto y fuerte, lo hacían con cuidado, no querían llamar la atención ni dejar rastro en ellos de papelea.

Shary: Por este tipo de cosas, te decía... Que se había complicado la situación...

Vegeta: Rayos... No tengo tiempo para esto...

Shary: Y crees que yo sí...

Ambos esquivaban golpes, y tratan de alejarlo del lugar, después de unos minutos llegaron a un callejón.

Shary: Por fin ya me había hartando (saca un arma y dispara directo al cráneo)

Vegeta: Jumm por fin me podre ir

Shary: Si claro... Déjame el trabajo pesado (dijo quejándose, mientras cargaba el cuerpo)

Vegeta: Como digas... (se arregla la chaqueta y da media vuelta)

Shary: Y siempre que harás... ¿Le dirás?

Vegeta no contesto nada y siguió su camino, todos los días pensaba en eso... Todos los días intentaba terminar con Bulma, Pero todos esos días se desvanecían al recordar los lindos ojos de Bulma, que siempre lo esperaban a pesar de todo... Y que al mirarlos...le daban fuerzas para seguir... Como podía terminar con la mujer que lo quería a pesar de todo.

Vegeta llego al salón donde ya no había casi nadie solo algunos causando destrozos, Bulma estaba ahí con su vestido rojo, digno de una linda jovencita hacia lucir su figura, pero no era provocativo, su pelo lo adornaba una flor, zapatillas abiertas de cordones rojos, mientras que Vegeta con una chaqueta que lo hacía verse muy varonil, camisa de manga larga azul marino, pantalón negro, tenis de bota grises.

Vegeta camino hasta ella

Vegeta: Lo siento...

Bulma se sorprendió no eran palabras comunes que dijera el... Bulma de acerco y lo abrazo

Bulma: Prometiste, Que vendrías y con esto me conformo

Narra Vegeta.

La abrase, mientras en mi cabeza trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, suspire, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería meterla en más problemas, la separe de mi con algo de brusquedad, ella solo se me quedo mirando intrigad, después solo me sonrió con maldad y se aventó para besarme, no me pude resistir, termine por besarla con la misma intensidad.

Después el remordimiento de lo que tenía que hacer me hizo reaccionar, la aparte de nuevo, comenzaría a hablar cuando fui interrumpido, ella recibió una llamada, al principio no sabía quién se trataba, pero ella exaltada comenzó a gritar, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza. - no me importa lo que ustedes opinen... y si estoy con él es porque lo quiero, prohíbanme, castíguenme lo que quieran... no lo dejare... por sus temores… pues que así sean las cosas… Y perdóname papá … pero tengo que irme. - me quede inmóvil, desde cuando ella estaba teniendo este problema con sus padres, y a pesar de todo ahí estaba conmigo... ahora menos me sentía capas de terminar con ella, ya no era solo por lo que sentía por ella, si no por lo que ella estaba haciendo a costa de sus padres, trague saliva, sin querer me había dado la excusa perfecta para alejarme ella, empecé a sentirme enfermo por la cobardía que sentía en mi interior, estaba utilizando una excusa para librarme de lo que tenía que haber hecho desde aquel día que recibí esa maldita carta. La mire a los ojos y le dije que la llevaría mejor a su casa... que no quería que tuviera más problemas, que era mejor así, enseguida ella no me respondió, pude notar su tristeza y decepción en su cara, incluso estuve a punto de recibir una cachetada, pero en el último instante ella se arrepintió, con la mira baja me dijo – desde cuando dejaste de quererme... que valgo tan poco para ti... y no te importa todo por lo que he pasado…

Lo que paso después jamás lo olvidare ...

Narra Bulma

Ahí estaba yo llorando por su culpa... después de todo lo que pasado con mis padres… pensaba irme y dejarlo ahí... y no volverlo a ver más, pero él me detuvo de un brazo y lo me dijo jamás me lo hubiera esperado – Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar... y puedas comprender - me acerco a él y me beso como nunca antes me había besado, salimos de ahí, así un poco de viento... el me ofreció su chaqueta, sin dudarlo me la puse, el me dedico su media sonrisa, me encanta su sonrisa, enseguida activo una capsula, era su motocicleta, al subirme me acorruque en él lo abrase con fuerza, al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que era aquel lago donde Vegeta y yo vinimos por primera vez… desde el problema con Noa, en esta ocasión ya era tarde, nos invadía un gran silencio, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el pasto estaba algo largo, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el lago, Vegeta me abrazo, estar entre sus brazos era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, habíamos tenido muchos altibajos anterior mente y ahora todo era perfecto, el me levanto la barbilla y me beso tiernamente, paso su mano por mi mejilla, se separó un poco... me sonrió… creo que quiera decirme algo pero se quedó mudo.. y volteo a ver la luna, la mire por un momento abrazado de él, pero había algo que no podía soportarlo más, lo de aquel día en campamento tenía que repetirse... y hoy era perfecto, además de que sentía que él lo sabía también, me acerque para besarlo de nuevo un poco más de pasión, mi movimiento había dado resultado, mi corazón se acelero estaba nerviosa, él lo noto... pero me di cuenta que él también estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, me quito la chaqueta, me abrazo y poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, se separó de mi… pensé que se arrepentiría pero para mi suerte el mismo comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, me sentí apenada en ese momento, se haría se aria realidad mi sueño, me descubrió los hombros y poco a poco ya estaba con el torso casi desnudo frente a él, recuerdo que me dio tanta pena, que trate de cubrirme cruzando los brazos, él sonrió un poco, se acercó a mí, me quito la flor que mantenía mi pelo arreglado, la guardo en su pantalón, se quitó la camisa y me la puso en hombros, se inco frente a mí, lo único que dijo fue – apóyate en mi – y cuando me di cuenta estaba quitándome una de mis zapatillas con delicadeza, siguió con la otra, tomo mis caderas y por fin se deshizo de mi vestido, me cargo en sus brazos y poco me recostó sobre el pasto, gracias a su camisa no me lastimo, mi molesto ni un poco el pasto, estaba aliviada eso no nos arruinaría la noche, todo estaba siendo tan lindo y perfecto.. parecía un sueño... pero aún tenía algo de pena, estaba tan concentrada en mi pena que no me di cuenta que Vegeta estaba frente con el pantalón desabrochado, poco a poco se acercó más a mí, no pude evitar morderme le labio al ver ese cuerpo, sus músculos, ya antes lo había visto sin camisa, pero hoy hoy... era especial se estaba entregando a mi... pase mis manos sobres su abdomen, sentí y vi como su piel se erizaba, comenzó a besarme , lo rodee con mis brazos, mientras me acariciaba, me fue despojando de mi ropa interior, yo lo ayude a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el me dedico una sonrisa, antes de comenzar beso mi cuello para que me relajara, yo acariciaba su espalda para indicarle que estaba lista, cerré los ojos cuando él me penetro, sentí un dolor pero poco a poco fue pasando, las cosas cambiaban, sentía en mi un calor inmenso, me beso como nunca y con su manos me acariciaban por completo cada centímetro de mi piel, no sé qué me impulso a abrazarme de el con mis piernas, también mientras lo besaba y sentía sus embestidas mordí su labio, eso le agrado.. porque oí un gemido... lo que paso después me llevo a otro sentido, el sostuvo mi seno, al principio me dolió un poco pero cuando comenzó jugar con su lengua sobre mi pezón no pude evitar soltar un par de gemidos, trataba de no quedarme sin hacer nada, pero era tan excitante su forma de acariciarme, moverse, tomar mis caderas, su forma de besar… TODO… que lo único que podía hacer era pedirle más y más, para mi fortuna él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, todo continuaba tan bien, la sensación era tan excitante... tan lindo a la vez que no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, estaba perdiendo mi virginidad de una forma tan… tan increíble... su forma de tomarme, me hace sentir como si me llevara a la luna… ese momento está marcado en mi para toda la vida, y las estrellas eran testigas de todo el amor que estábamos entregando en ese momento.

Créditos de Imagen a: Deidale

Vegeta está mirando el techo de su casa recordando todo lo sucedido esa noche, ya estaba amaneciendo y aun no dormía nada, reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que tenía la flor del pelo que traía Bulma, la miro un instante, sonrió y decidió guardarla entre su ropa.

Mientras que Bulma sonriente en su habitación abrazaba la chaqueta de Vegeta, se la había dejado después de dejarla en su casa mientras se despedía de ella.

Ambos recordaban ese momento

Vegeta había abrazado a Bulma y besado para despedirse, caminada en reversa sin dejar de verla.

Bulma: que descanses… Nos vemos.. .. ma.. (se dio cuenta que traía su chaqueta) espera no olvides tu chaqueta

Vegeta: Quédatela … (trago saliva y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta de lo que le está causando esa despedida, el sabia que no la volvería a ver)

Bulma: está bien... (sonrió) Cuídate (se despedía con mano)

Vegeta estaba subiendo a su motocicleta, se puso el casco y sin mirarla arranco la moto..

Vegeta con una voz que apenas se escuchaba dijo – Cuídate Bulma… Adiós

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA UNO

NOTA IMPORTANTE: El Final de este Capitulo no se hubiera logrado de no ser por la colaboración de Tutu Fer Figueroa MUCHAS GRACIAS


	37. Temporada 2 - Capitulo 1

Ahí estaba Bulma esperando por quien sería su pareja, todos festejaban menos ella, aunque debería estar decepcionada y molesta, aún mantenía la esperanza, solo veía a sus mejores amigos disfrutar del día, aunque Goku era torpe en ocasiones, Milk lo veía con amor y reía con él, en verdad se veían muy felices, lo a ella le faltaba o al menos a veces así lo sentía.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Vegeta peleaba en compañía de Shary con un hombre bastante alto y fuerte, lo hacían con cuidado, no querían llamar la atención ni dejar rastro en ellos de papelea.

Shary: Por este tipo de cosas, te decía... Que se había complicado la situación...

Vegeta: Rayos... No tengo tiempo para esto...

Shary: Y crees que yo sí...

Ambos esquivaban golpes, y tratan de alejarlo del lugar, después de unos minutos llegaron a un callejón.

Shary: Por fin ya me había hartando (saca un arma y dispara directo al cráneo)

Vegeta: Jumm por fin me podre ir

Shary: Si claro... Déjame el trabajo pesado (dijo quejándose, mientras cargaba el cuerpo)

Vegeta: Como digas... (se arregla la chaqueta y da media vuelta)

Shary: Y siempre que harás... ¿Le dirás?

Vegeta no contesto nada y siguió su camino, todos los días pensaba en eso... Todos los días intentaba terminar con Bulma, Pero todos esos días se desvanecían al recordar los lindos ojos de Bulma, que siempre lo esperaban a pesar de todo... Y que al mirarlos...le daban fuerzas para seguir... Como podía terminar con la mujer que lo quería a pesar de todo.

Vegeta llego al salón donde ya no había casi nadie solo algunos causando destrozos, Bulma estaba ahí con su vestido rojo, digno de una linda jovencita hacia lucir su figura, pero no era provocativo, su pelo lo adornaba una flor, zapatillas abiertas de cordones rojos, mientras que Vegeta con una chaqueta que lo hacía verse muy varonil, camisa de manga larga azul marino, pantalón negro, tenis de bota grises.

Vegeta camino hasta ella

Vegeta: Lo siento...

Bulma se sorprendió no eran palabras comunes que dijera el... Bulma de acerco y lo abrazo

Bulma: Prometiste, Que vendrías y con esto me conformo

Narra Vegeta.

La abrase, mientras en mi cabeza trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella, suspire, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería meterla en más problemas, la separe de mi con algo de brusquedad, ella solo se me quedo mirando intrigad, después solo me sonrió con maldad y se aventó para besarme, no me pude resistir, termine por besarla con la misma intensidad.

Después el remordimiento de lo que tenía que hacer me hizo reaccionar, la aparte de nuevo, comenzaría a hablar cuando fui interrumpido, ella recibió una llamada, al principio no sabía quién se trataba, pero ella exaltada comenzó a gritar, sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza. - no me importa lo que ustedes opinen... y si estoy con él es porque lo quiero, prohíbanme, castíguenme lo que quieran... no lo dejare... por sus temores… pues que así sean las cosas… Y perdóname papá … pero tengo que irme. - me quede inmóvil, desde cuando ella estaba teniendo este problema con sus padres, y a pesar de todo ahí estaba conmigo... ahora menos me sentía capas de terminar con ella, ya no era solo por lo que sentía por ella, si no por lo que ella estaba haciendo a costa de sus padres, trague saliva, sin querer me había dado la excusa perfecta para alejarme ella, empecé a sentirme enfermo por la cobardía que sentía en mi interior, estaba utilizando una excusa para librarme de lo que tenía que haber hecho desde aquel día que recibí esa maldita carta. La mire a los ojos y le dije que la llevaría mejor a su casa... que no quería que tuviera más problemas, que era mejor así, enseguida ella no me respondió, pude notar su tristeza y decepción en su cara, incluso estuve a punto de recibir una cachetada, pero en el último instante ella se arrepintió, con la mira baja me dijo – desde cuando dejaste de quererme... que valgo tan poco para ti... y no te importa todo por lo que he pasado…

Lo que paso después jamás lo olvidare ...

Narra Bulma

Ahí estaba yo llorando por su culpa... después de todo lo que pasado con mis padres… pensaba irme y dejarlo ahí... y no volverlo a ver más, pero él me detuvo de un brazo y lo me dijo jamás me lo hubiera esperado – Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar... y puedas comprender - me acerco a él y me beso como nunca antes me había besado, salimos de ahí, así un poco de viento... el me ofreció su chaqueta, sin dudarlo me la puse, el me dedico su media sonrisa, me encanta su sonrisa, enseguida activo una capsula, era su motocicleta, al subirme me acorruque en él lo abrase con fuerza, al llegar al lugar me di cuenta que era aquel lago donde Vegeta y yo vinimos por primera vez… desde el problema con Noa, en esta ocasión ya era tarde, nos invadía un gran silencio, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, el pasto estaba algo largo, la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en el lago, Vegeta me abrazo, estar entre sus brazos era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, habíamos tenido muchos altibajos anterior mente y ahora todo era perfecto, el me levanto la barbilla y me beso tiernamente, paso su mano por mi mejilla, se separó un poco... me sonrió… creo que quiera decirme algo pero se quedó mudo.. y volteo a ver la luna, la mire por un momento abrazado de él, pero había algo que no podía soportarlo más, lo de aquel día en campamento tenía que repetirse... y hoy era perfecto, además de que sentía que él lo sabía también, me acerque para besarlo de nuevo un poco más de pasión, mi movimiento había dado resultado, mi corazón se acelero estaba nerviosa, él lo noto... pero me di cuenta que él también estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo, me quito la chaqueta, me abrazo y poco a poco fue bajando el cierre de mi vestido, se separó de mi… pensé que se arrepentiría pero para mi suerte el mismo comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, me sentí apenada en ese momento, se haría se aria realidad mi sueño, me descubrió los hombros y poco a poco ya estaba con el torso casi desnudo frente a él, recuerdo que me dio tanta pena, que trate de cubrirme cruzando los brazos, él sonrió un poco, se acercó a mí, me quito la flor que mantenía mi pelo arreglado, la guardo en su pantalón, se quitó la camisa y me la puso en hombros, se inco frente a mí, lo único que dijo fue – apóyate en mi – y cuando me di cuenta estaba quitándome una de mis zapatillas con delicadeza, siguió con la otra, tomo mis caderas y por fin se deshizo de mi vestido, me cargo en sus brazos y poco me recostó sobre el pasto, gracias a su camisa no me lastimo, mi molesto ni un poco el pasto, estaba aliviada eso no nos arruinaría la noche, todo estaba siendo tan lindo y perfecto.. parecía un sueño... pero aún tenía algo de pena, estaba tan concentrada en mi pena que no me di cuenta que Vegeta estaba frente con el pantalón desabrochado, poco a poco se acercó más a mí, no pude evitar morderme le labio al ver ese cuerpo, sus músculos, ya antes lo había visto sin camisa, pero hoy hoy... era especial se estaba entregando a mi... pase mis manos sobres su abdomen, sentí y vi como su piel se erizaba, comenzó a besarme , lo rodee con mis brazos, mientras me acariciaba, me fue despojando de mi ropa interior, yo lo ayude a quitarse el resto de la ropa, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el me dedico una sonrisa, antes de comenzar beso mi cuello para que me relajara, yo acariciaba su espalda para indicarle que estaba lista, cerré los ojos cuando él me penetro, sentí un dolor pero poco a poco fue pasando, las cosas cambiaban, sentía en mi un calor inmenso, me beso como nunca y con su manos me acariciaban por completo cada centímetro de mi piel, no sé qué me impulso a abrazarme de el con mis piernas, también mientras lo besaba y sentía sus embestidas mordí su labio, eso le agrado.. porque oí un gemido... lo que paso después me llevo a otro sentido, el sostuvo mi seno, al principio me dolió un poco pero cuando comenzó jugar con su lengua sobre mi pezón no pude evitar soltar un par de gemidos, trataba de no quedarme sin hacer nada, pero era tan excitante su forma de acariciarme, moverse, tomar mis caderas, su forma de besar… TODO… que lo único que podía hacer era pedirle más y más, para mi fortuna él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, todo continuaba tan bien, la sensación era tan excitante... tan lindo a la vez que no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad, estaba perdiendo mi virginidad de una forma tan… tan increíble... su forma de tomarme, me hace sentir como si me llevara a la luna… ese momento está marcado en mi para toda la vida, y las estrellas eran testigas de todo el amor que estábamos entregando en ese momento.

Créditos de Imagen a: Deidale

Vegeta está mirando el techo de su casa recordando todo lo sucedido esa noche, ya estaba amaneciendo y aun no dormía nada, reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dio cuenta que tenía la flor del pelo que traía Bulma, la miro un instante, sonrió y decidió guardarla entre su ropa.

Mientras que Bulma sonriente en su habitación abrazaba la chaqueta de Vegeta, se la había dejado después de dejarla en su casa mientras se despedía de ella.

Ambos recordaban ese momento

Vegeta había abrazado a Bulma y besado para despedirse, caminada en reversa sin dejar de verla.

Bulma: que descanses… Nos vemos.. .. ma.. (se dio cuenta que traía su chaqueta) espera no olvides tu chaqueta

Vegeta: Quédatela … (trago saliva y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa sin que se diera cuenta de lo que le está causando esa despedida, el sabia que no la volvería a ver)

Bulma: está bien... (sonrió) Cuídate (se despedía con mano)

Vegeta estaba subiendo a su motocicleta, se puso el casco y sin mirarla arranco la moto..

Vegeta con una voz que apenas se escuchaba dijo – Cuídate Bulma… Adiós

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA UNO

NOTA IMPORTANTE: El Final de este Capitulo no se hubiera logrado de no ser por la colaboración de Tutu Fer Figueroa MUCHAS GRACIAS


	38. Cap 2

Bulma estaba de regreso a su país estaba perorándose para ir a su nueva preparatoria, no estaba para nada emocionada, trataba de comunicarse con Vegeta a escondidas de sus padres pero no tenía éxito todas las llamadas eran envías directamente a buzón, llego a su salón el profesor que además de ser apuesto, se veía que tenía una excelente actitud y presentación, presento a Bulma con su compañeros, algunos de ellos la reconocieron inmediatamente, ya había ido con ellos en la secundaria, y su experiencia no había sido nada linda.

El profesor los dejo unos minutos, había olvidado algunas cosas para la clase.

Vaya… pero que tenemos aquí … es la hija de los Brienfs… tanto tiempo sin verte preciosa.

Bulma: déjame tranquila Roman

Roman: que dices Daiki la dejamos en paz

Daiki: Yo no lo olvido Roman… preciosa… nos debes un Beso

Bulma: no les debo nada y si no me dejan en paz se van arrepentir

Roma: que tu novio imaginario nos vendrá a golpear

Bulma: si mi novio estuviera aquí en este momento ya no podrían ni abrirla boca

Daiki: enserio... es una pena que no esté aquí (pone sus brazos sobre el escritorio he intenta besarla)

Bulma en un intento de defenderse le da una cachetada y lo empuja, sale corriendo del salón donde se topa con el profesor en pasillo, él le pregunta lo que está pasando y ella le cuenta con detalles lo que sucede, además del pasado con ellos.

Profesor: Tranquila señorita regresemos al salón, reportare esto a la dirección en cuanto termine mi clase.

Bulma; Gracias, pero... sé que no funcionara…

Profesor; porque dice eso ¿?

Bulma: ya lo han hecho antes… estaba mejor en mi otra escuela…

Profesor: tengo entendido que era un publica

Bulma: si…

Profesor: le prometo que haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para mantenerlos al margen ahora por lo pronto le importa si se convierte en mi asistente, estará cerca de mí y ellos no la molestaran en mi presencia … su perfil indica que les gusta actuar a escondidas de la autoridad, reflejo de la educación y ejemplo se sus padres por eso siempre terminan sin castigo, al menos que encuentren alguien más fuerte tanto psicológicamente y/o físicamente a ellos.

Bulma: como puede deducir eso

Profesor: Señorita entremos al salón y lo sabrá

Una vez dentro del salón

Profesor: Buenos días clase mi nombre Acker Mizu les impartiré la clase de Psicología, mi horario de clases lo enviare por correo electrónico, así también con el calendario de actividades lamento la interrupción de hace un momento, en fin, Roman y Daiki un paso enfrente por favor.

Roman: que ocurre profesor

Daiki: ¿ya le fueron con el chisme?

Profesor: ¿Chisme no sé qué me hablas? Lo que quiero es que me traigan un equipo que deje en la sala de maestros, la traería yo mismo, pero es pesado, y sinceramente ya perdí mucho tiempo.

Roman y Daiki: está bien profesor

Una vez que ellos salieron El profesor le guiña el ojo a Bulma

Bulma: Gracias (susurro)

Profesor Acker: Bien Señorita tomo asiento, Muy bien clase ... la señorita Bulma será mi asistente durante el curso, me ayudara con algunas actividades, ya se irán dando cuenta, por lo pronto por ser el primer día y por el tiempo perdido no pasare lista, pero para saber si asistieron a mi clase el día de hoy en la próxima clase les aplicare un cuestionario, así que pongan atención.

Alumna: Profesor y que pasara con los alumnos que fueron la sala de maestros

Profesor Acker: Bueno podrán ponerse al corriente al llegar si son listos

La clase prosiguio con naturalidad, Roman y Daiki llegaron a mitad de la clase, pero el profesor noto algo raro en Bulma así que la final de la clase le pidió que lo acompañara.

Profesor Acker: Señorita Bulma el que sea mi asistente en curso no quiere decir que la exentare de los exámenes y calificaciones, al contrario, debe esforzarse para seguir en el puerto, vi su expediente, Bueno el de todos los alumnos, y me sorprendió las buenas calificaciones que me tiene, si esta distraída en la case, por Roman y Daiki, déjeme recordarle que no debe tomarles importancia… usted es inteligente así que no se deje vencer por tontos como ellos.

Bulma: no es por eso profesor, puedo sobre llevarlos…

Profesor Acker: ¿qué es lo que te aflige?

Bulma: bueno pues … (tenía dudas de contarle)

Profesor Acker: Te entiendo aun no me tienes confianza… tranquila cuando la tengas no dudes en buscarme … pero Bulma (la toma de los hombros) de verdad no solo un profesor que doy clase... (le da una tarjeta) puedes llamarme cuando quieras (le sonríe).

Bulma: Gracias… profesor tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase

Profesor Acker: no hay de que nos vemos linda

Bulma: Si a adiós (corrió de regreso al salón)

Al llegar al salón Roman y Daiki la estaban esperando.

Roman: que tal Bulma… aun nos debes un beso

Daiki: y te cobrare la cachetada que me diste

Bulma: ¿quieres más?

Daiki: se sientes muy ruda … si sigues así ningún hombre se fijará en ti, así deja de hacerte del rogar y paga tus besos… tendrás dos hombres rudos para ti

Bulma: déjenme tranquila no responderé

Roman: ya puedo golpearla

Bulma: ¿cómo en la secundaria?... vamos empieza te demostrare que ya no soy la misma niña tímida de antes

Roman: Maldita ... ya veras

Que pasa aquí, a sus asientos – dijo la profesora que iba llegando

Bulma se escabullo de entre ellos para irse a su lugar, de tras de ella van Roman y Daiki que la empujan al pasar, Bulma cae sobre su asiento golpeándose la boca sale corriendo directo al baño. Los demás solo guardaron silencio y voltearon para otro lado ignorando lo que había pasado.

Adelanto del capítulo Siguiente:  
\- MAS LES VALE QUE RESEN PARA QUE NO LOS HAGA SUFRIR, -

Roman: no te tenemos miedo


End file.
